Phantom Blood
by HVulpes
Summary: Naruto discovers a new power within, something more ghostly. Naruto and Danny Phantom Fusion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximum Addventure.

Part One

She looked over the records of the mothers that were coming in for their prenatal check ups to make sure that the children they were carrying would grow up health and strong. She thought to herself, 'Little do they know that one of them has been selected as a test subject for the serum that Master Orochimaru has developed during his experiments with forbidden projects involving spirits and the dead.'

The female doctor had been amazed by the work that the banished sannin had developed as results of his dreaded works with things that many though would be best left alone. It was even hinted that the great ninja had found a way to become immortal in form allowing him to survive death in any number of different ways. That was what had drawn her to the most feared man in Konoha, the chance to survive death as it had haunted her for years even while she was a young woman. The lives of ninjas tended to end rather quickly than death in bed at the end of a long life.

The bio-chemical compound that was in the syringe that was disguised as a booster shot was in fact a mixture of ectoplasm, the blood of ghosts that had been collected and purified by her dark master. Added to those supernatural chemicals were bonding agents that would connected the ectoplasm to human DNA, creating a new kekkei genkai that was suspected to give the infected the abilities of a ghost. Making a powerful line of ninjas if the formula behind the planning was correct, the wielders of the Reichi kekkei genkai.

'Now to just bring in the mother and subject.' She though as she spoke out loud, "Come in ma'am. I am ready for you know."

A month or two later...

The female doctor was on the run from the hunter ninjas, trying to save her own life while delivering the important information that she held in her mind. She had somehow slipped up and left some clues to the fact that she had been working for Orochimaru in her office that had been noticed by one of her aides that informed the hokage on her.

Fortunately for her, she had managed to hear about the fact that she was wanted for questioning just a few minutes before she had been hunted. But now she had to get to a predetermined meeting spot where one of Orochimaru's agents would be there to collect her for extraction. She would then inform the snake sannin about the test subject that had been used to test the newly created kekkei genkai, even though there had been not time to see if process had take in the baby that had been used to become the great ninja's next tool in seeking revenge against Konoha.

She moved carefully in the woods, trying to avoid the ninjas that she was running from. She had learnt the basics of the world of ninjutsu before she had joined the world of medicine and before she had fallen under the spell of Orochimaru. But what she had not expected was the fact that some of the best trained jonin would be after her once it had been learnt that she was working for the snake sannin.

So she didn't expect the sudden attack that knocked her down and out. Several people wearing masks of different animals looked down on her body, as one of them stretched out and pulled her up on their shoulders.

Later in the Hokage Tower...

Sarutobi studied the information that his interrogation division had gather for him from the traitor of the village. The fact that one of his precious villagers had turned their backs on their home had always made him heartbroken, but the actions that they had taken while in the village was unforgivable. Turning on their fellow villagers to make them a human lab rat to test out a possible future bloodline, one that no one would know if it would be effective or even if it would hurt the one that it had been given to.

Sarutobi, the third hokage of the village of the hidden leaf, knew that he would have to keep an eye on this injured party so that everything would be at the ready when this child started to display any changes. This child, this victim.

Sarutobi looked at the report from the interrogation department about what the traitor had been thinking during her escape attempt, noticing that the woman had made mistakes with the dates that the events had occurred. He thought, 'It was only a few months before the events of the attack of the Kyuubi that took the life of my successor and added more trauma to the body that she altered with her insane experiment. Why did fate decide that this boy, Naruto Uzumaki would be given two great trials to live through? To be given a bloodline from one of the most hated men in Konoha and then become the container of the most feared demon in all of the world."

The Sandaime Hokage was trying to think about what it was that they could do for the boy given the events that had befallen him. The Yondaime had wanted him to be seen as a hero, as being the one born on that day had made him the only one that could hold the Kyuubi, his undeveloped chakra coils created a prison that the beast could not escape. The fact that he seemed to have a ghostly material in his D.N.A. might have stopped a normal person from trying to hold the monster in the boy's body, but the Yondaime had prepared for this eventuality working in some extra elements on the seal that would use this element as an extra safeguard in sealing the giant fox's spirit.

The people didn't see it this way as they only saw the beast that had killed so many of their precious people instead of the boy that would save them all form the demon's power. The Sandaime had made sure that the secret of Naruto's possible new powers would be kept secret as at the moment it could only cause things to get worse. So he had created the laws that would prevent anyone from speaking about the Kyuubi's sealing and the experiment.

'The experiment is something that Orochimaru would be trying with all of his immoral desire for the secrets of immortality. To bind the blood of ghosts to this boy and make it his own is something only his mind could come up with . He was looking for a way to become immortal and learn all of the techniques that ninjas know, looking for a way to make himself the ultimate being. The traitor had also mention that the snake sannin had even had a few breakthroughs with the dead and dying. But this brings up the man made Kekkei Genkai, the one that lies dormant in the body of young Naruto.' The Sandaime looked at the guesses that the traitor had made about the abilities that would result from the infusion of strange ghostly blood.

'The skills that would be gained would make this tempting if it was not for the possible costs that would occur with this. Invisibility and intangibility would make for powerful tools for a ninja to have as well as the ability to float through the air. There is also the suggestion that it could allow for the possession of people like the techniques of the Shintenshin no Jutsu of the Yamanaka clan, but in a possible different method. But much of the powers that Naruto would develop would likely be based on his unique genetic structure, so could vary greatly to the reports that she had admitted in her session with the interrogation squad. There was also the note of weaknesses that could occur when battling against jutsu that involve large amounts of spiritual energy that could be used to counter the powers of the ghost infused Naruto. The winner would depend on the strength of spiritual energy, Naruto or his foe.'

The Sandaime heard the cries of a baby which could only mean one thing, Naruto needed him for something. The old man thoughts turned to the boy's safety given his problems, 'Orochimaru knows that the woman has used the solution but he doesn't know which child it was given to. He would not be expecting use to use the ghost child as the guardian of the Kyuubi, so that might actually grant him some protection even given the treatment of the people of the village. All I can do is try and find a place that would at least tend to his needs and keep my own personal eye on things so that his life is as bearable as possible.'

Naruto was currently trying to hide from Mizuki and keep the scroll of forbidden techniques that the blond had been tricked into stealing as he tried to digest the information that he had just been given. The fact that they young ninja student was the Kyuubi, the creature that had nearly destroyed the village that he lived in and killed the Yondaime Hokage who lead it. The fact that the teacher that he so admired had been one of the people to keep the facts away from him was also hurting the blue-eyed boy. Then he heard Iruka answer Mizuki's claim that Naruto was a demon who hungered for power and revenge.

"Your right, Mizuki, the Kyuubi would do that but not Naruto. Naruto is a loyal ninja of the village hidden in the leaves that works hard to learn the skills that he will need to become the Hokage. He never gives up and has made me proud to know him, making him the complete opposite of both you and the Kyuubi. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village! " Those words that Iruka spoke causes a feeling of joy and happiness that had been lacking in his life, as well a strange feeling of strength that seemed to fill him.

"You know, I was fully prepared to let you live just a little bit longer..." the rogue ninja said as his annoyance increased, " ...but you just changed my mind. Say goodbye, Iruka!" The white haired ninja prepared to released his giant shurikan in a death attack that was meant to end the life of his opponent.

It was then that the weirdness was released! A circle of white light appeared instantly around Naruto as it rose and he could feel himself change, but that didn't stop himself from launching into the sky with a new found power of flight. With the speed of a deadly gale, Naruto slammed into the enemy villager in a way that caused him to drop his shuriken. Speaking his mind, Naruto said, "If you touch my sensei... I will kill you!"

It was then that Naruto noticed that Mizuki was looking at him like he was confused, but the foe recovered within a minute before returning the threat of Naruto. The white haired man told the young ninja, "I don't know why you have changed your look or how you learnt to fly, but I'm going to take you down!" Mizuki then took out another huge shuriken to launch at Naruto, signalling that the battle had just begun. The fox boy just nodded in a way that he thought was cool and then used the hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, however he felt a sort of resistance when he was trying to do that technique that he couldn't feel when he had done it before. Instead of the hundreds of clones that he had been hoping for, he had just ten clones appear to fight his now least favourite teacher.

Naruto guessed that he would just have to make do with what he has, as he moved to give a major break down. It was with the first punch that Naruto noticed that something strange was going on, as a fist to the face caused Mizuki to sail back with more motion than Naruto's strength would have normally had done. But he continued to move as Mizuki seemed to have slowed down while they were fighting as Naruto kept on giving punches and kicks to the traitors until the fox boy was sure that he would not be getting up again. The ten clones looked over the unconscious form of his former teacher. Turning back to see how badly hurt his teacher with the scar was he returned to him, not noticing that he was flying. The boy looked at his teacher who had his eyes wide in shock.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Naruto was about to ask what it was that Iruka-sensei was saying, but then Naruto's reflection was shown. It had the fox boy's face, but the hair was a deep shade of violet that bordered on black while his eyes had turned bright green and glowed with an inner light. He was also still wearing his orange jumpsuit, but with this new appearance it just didn't seem to fit. It was then that Naruto's eye started to twitch for a second before he let out a scream!

"Naruto, just relax! I'm sure that the Sandaime Hokage will know what has happened!" Iruka called out above the screams of his student, needing to repeat it a few time before Naruto stopped stretching his voice. Naruto was still scared at what it was that had happened to him, after gaining the knowledge of his darkest secret. The dark haired man then told the purple haired boy, "Close your eyes. I want to give you something that might make you feel better." Naruto shut his eyes as he tried to figure out what it was his favourite teach could do to make up for this weirdness. Naruto could feel something being slipped on his head before the scared elder nin told him to open his eyes.

Naruto noticed that Iruka was not wearing his forehead protector, before feeling his own forehead to sense cloth and engraved metal. Iruka smiled as he said, "Congratulation, you pass! I saw you make at ten clones and not only clones but shadow clone. That takes a lot of hard work and you deserve to be recognized for it. No we just have to turn Mizuki to the interrogation squad and return the scroll to the Hokage as well as get some answers for this weird change that has happened to you."

Later inside the Hokage Tower...

The Sandaime Hokage had dismissed most of the searchers for Naruto and the hidden scroll after he explained what had happened and what it was that people could expect when the fox boy and his teacher returned with the traitor that they had caught, making sure that Ibiki was ready to uses his special skills to find out who had corrupted the former ninja of the leaf. Before him stood both Iruka and Naruto, the latter had returned to his blond hair appearance rather than the purple hair that he had seen in his crystal ball. Both were asking questions about what it was that had happened to Naruto.

The Sandaime started his tale, "Months before Naruto was born and before the attack of the Kyuubi, a traitorous ninja who was working for one of the greatest foes of the leaf injected his mother with a serum that they believed would alter his DNA. This serum would create a possible kekkei genkai that they called Reichi for the fact that is was made from a substance known as ectoplasm that is basically the blood and flesh of spirits..."

He was interrupted by a nervous blond who was asking, "Those that mean I'm dead, that I'm a ghost!?! I don't want to be dead, old man!" The look of terror on his face was something that neither of the older men wanted to see on the boy that both loved like a son or brother.

"Not exactly, Naruto. You are not a full ghost, but more of a combination of a living being and a spirit. A combination that gives you greater powers than that of a normal human, such as your heightened physical abilities and the ability to fly like in your battle with Mizuki." The fear on Naruto's face grew less extreme as a hint of interest came on that face in reaction to the Sandaime's words. The Hokage continued, "It is also likely that you will develop other powers based on ghost like invisibility and intangibility, both of which could come in handy since you are a ninja. Ever since you were given the bloodline, we have been maintaining a limited study of spirits so that you can improve your powers and at the same time counter the power of the demon that give you these abilities." Naruto's foxy grin appeared spreading from ear to ear and the young man nodded, likely covering the confusion he was feeling under that superhuman smile.

"I will make sure that you know more about your abilities, Naruto. Remember this though, you are always a ninja and citizen of the leaf and so a precious person to me. I will do all in my power to protect you from anything that could try to harm you." Honesty came from the Hokage's voice as made sure that Naruto understood that. Looking at the ghost boy, he saw true happiness cross the young ninja's face which was duplicated on the face of his teacher.

Author's notes:

I have been trying to get this fic out for a while as I wrote the components of the fic on both the Maximum Addventure and the Anime Addventure, but while those had problems with the timing this one has had those problems corrected for the most part. I messed up the timing of the Kyuubi attack and added Lee as an option while he might not have had the time to be injected with the serum. It is still possible, but would need a way to retroactivly add it to the continuty of the story. But I hope this is acceptable, especially with the voting of my fan who wanted Naruto to gain the Reichi, while Sakura was a powerful runner up.

I will be moving within months and I am trying to get as much writting done before I loose net connection. One of the things that I want to do is update the Sakura 10 thread and in addition add to the Sakura 10 story. I just have to get off my butt and work on that. I am also working on new ideas that I had been developing including some that have been turned into threads on the above addventures. I also have some ideas that I have been holding back as I don't want to overload myself at this time, but I am thinking of posting them to the Idea Vault Forum I created here. It was in that vault that I posted and developed the idea that made this fic.

I am curious about people's reaction to this fic and it's idea. I have some ideas for the future of Naruto and his new powers as well as some new foes for him as well as new allies. Feel free to speak up and comment. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximum Addventure.

Part Two

Kakashi Hatake was standing in front of the Hokage after he had dismissed the other jonin that had been summoned for teaching, which let him know that something important was about to happen. He wondered if it had to do with the fact that he was about to teach the Uchiha prodigy or the fact that he was going to teach the holder of the Kyuubi, either one would be an interesting time in teaching. He was keeping his cool as he wanted to save his energy in case he had to move with a sudden burst.

"Kakashi, I know that you know that two of the students that you will be testing this year could be the hardest pupils that you will have to face. However, something had just occurred that could also influence the teaching path you now face. The Reichi has been activated." The Hokage told him as the silver haired ninja's single visible eye widened with shock and awe. Kakashi had known about the incident of the traitor who had placed the artificial kekkei genkai in the baby that would be used as the sacrifice to hold the nine tailed fox. The fact that the Yondaime had used that bloodline to aid in the binding of the beast was a pure sign of his skills.

"So Orochimaru's experiment works. Has it effected Naruto in a negative way? Is he alright?" The one eyed man was wondering for the safety of the young genin as the boy would soon be his charge and would also be a member of the team if they passed his little test.

"Naruto is fine and his personality is the same as before, even if he was a little shocked at the nature of the kekkei genkai. He managed to demonstrate the bloodline in defence of his sensei against the traitor Mizuki. It was also in that incident that he learnt the shadow clone jutsu, but there seems to be a limit in using that jutsu while Naruto was in his ghost form." The leader of the leaf informed the jonin of the well being of the blond boy.

Kakashi had gained a little respect for the fox boy in that moment as the will of fire had risen in one that had been given nothing. His mind realized, 'If we could translate that urge to protect his precious people to the other people of this village, he might reach his goal of becoming Hokage. A good Hokage at that. But if I am going to be able to teach him, I will have to know what kind of abilities I will being dealing with. Which is likely the reason for this meeting.' So he asked his elder what it was that he could expect from Naruto with this bloodline.

"His physical abilities seem to be enhance in his ghost form, including strength, speed and agility. He has show the ability to fly through the air with the same heightened speed, perhaps even being able to go almost a hundred miles per hour. He also seems to have the ability to turn himself invisible and has the ability to phase through solid matter. The information that we have gained from the traitor that injected Naruto with the bloodline states that his powers should continue to grow and increase. She stated that he should have the power to control ectoplasmic energies in various ways, including offensive and defensive abilities. He might also show the ability to use elemental attacks while in ghost form. What those two last abilities might mean, we are not quite sure of. It is also possible that he might be able to possess people much like the Yamanaka clan, but in a different way. I will give you a copy of the files we have on the kekkei genkai, as well as some of the research that we have done on ghosts and spirits." The Hokage explained, moving back into his role as the famed Professor of the leaf.

The silver haired man thought over the information that he know had on the new ghost boy. He then spoke, "Many of these abilities would be useful in the ninja way, but those same advantages would make training harder than if it was just the power of the Kyuubi behind him. I take it that you have done research on spirits both for Naruto's sake and to counter the possible plans of Orochimaru. Knowing that snake, Naruto is not the only experiment that he has used to create this new bloodline. It is possible that he has his own minion with the Reichi or some form of it."

"We have been working on this problem with a crew of specially selected ninjas, using the knowledge that we have gathered from folklore. We have developed tools and jutsu that are useful in fighting spirits, including a foam that neutralizes a ghost powers for a while and a rope that is effective in holding a ghost without them phasing through it with their powers. They have not been heavily tested, but there have been some success with the ghosts that inhabit some of the more haunted places in our lands. We have been working on a gate that would allow us controlled access to the spirit world, as well as a way to hold ghosts until we can send them back to that world. They still need work though. I will let you have files on those tools as well as the working tools that could be useful in training." The leader then pushed forward a number of files for the jonin. As well as a piece of paper that would lead him to the centre where the studies of spirits were going on.

"While we are at it, I want to show you the way that Naruto is currently living. It might open your eyes to the mind set that Naruto has developed before gaining his Reichi. I expect great things from him, perhaps even fulfilling the dying wish of the Yondaime in becoming the hero that Naruto should have been. I know that he has had low grades that has been the result of trying to control the power of the nine tails while dealing with the hatred and shunning of the citizens of the village. He does show potential with his his dedication to his training as was shown with his learning the shadow clones jutsu in one night. With the right teacher he could be a great ninja, so I hope that you remember that when you start to teach him. " The Hokage then started to lead them away to visit the place where the ghost boy called home.

Naruto was getting sick of waiting for his new sensei, it did however give him time to think about the mixed luck that he had since gaining his Reichi. The first thing was finding a rival with old man Hokage's grandson, Komohamaru. The kid had wanted to know the sexy jutsu that he had used to beat the old man and all of the other perverts, and Naruto had been willing to teach him if only to get him out of his hair.

'But then I got to know him and he seems so much like me, except I'm not that annoying. Each one of us is trying to be recognized for being ourselves and not be judge on things that are out of our control. I'm glad that I set him straight about the fact that only by hard work can anyone become Hokage, that you can't become the best ninja in the village just by hoping and wishing that. If it was that simple I would be Hokage ten times over. Plus it was a hell of a lot of fun to freak out that teacher of his with my new harem jutsu. There a part of me that wishes that he can become Hokage, after me of course.' Naruto remembered his time with the boy and wonder if he would be meeting him again.

But that had cut into his time in trying to figure out how to use his new bloodline, he did get some help with that from the notes that the Hokage had passed on to him through Iruka-sensei. It was basically guesses that they had taken from the traitor that had given him the bloodline, but it was some place to start with his training. He had been going over the basics of his bloodline with the ability to turn invisible, being able to phase through matter and his power to fly. He had discovered that he could turn other things invisible, but he was having trouble with do a large area for a long period of time. The larger the area, the shorter the duration. Hard work was causing that to increase, but he still needed to work on that. The same thing happened with causing things to become intangible, with the exact same problems. The only other major problem was that even his non-ghost form had the power of the Reichi in an uncontrolled manner.

'I'm just lucky that I wear a track suit, or else I would keep loosing my pants in front of everyone. Old man Hokage promised to get me a different outfit that would work better with my kekkei genkai, whatever that means. I just hope it makes me look like a super cool ninja the future Hokage is suppose to be,' Naruto wished that he could look like he wanted to be, then his thoughts turned to the cloning problems he had. 'With the shadow clone jutsu I can create hundreds of clones at once, but when I am in ghost form I can only create a piece of that. I keep feeling resistance against creating clones, like I'm doing something wrong. What the heck is the problem with that thing?'

'Still, maybe my sensei can help me with this damn glitch. It does seem to help with my training to use the clones of both my human and ghost forms, but I have no idea why that is. But it does help to learn how to fight by have many different mes try and beat the crap out of me. It does help with my flying speed and my combat skills, but my ability to avoid attacks using my phasing ability. It should be more than enough to begin being the best ninja in the village.' Naruto thought with a smile, before frowning again as he thought about the announcement that Iruka-sensei had given about the teams.

'Then there are my teammates. I couldn't believe my luck when I got the same team as Sakura-chan, it would have been a dream come true to work with her if it wasn't for the other guy. I still couldn't believe my luck when I got stuck with Sasuke, I can't stand that guy. He gets everything handed to him, while I have to work with everything I got. Still, I got my bloodline before he got his.' Naruto was proud of his bloodline, especially after Iruka-sensei had given him a brush up of the bloodlines of the village. Which include the doujutsu duo of the Uchihas and the Hyugas, the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Naruto still felt that his was much cooler, and could wait to be able to pull out his newest trump card against an enemy or even in a fight with Sasuke where he could kick the arrogant bastard's butt.

'I can't take it any more!' Was the thought that echo in his mind as he moved up from his seat and went to the black board to pick up one of the chalk erasers. Moving to the only door to the room, he opened it just in the right way to hold the eraser so that when the door was open further it would fall on the person that was passing through the doorway. He looked over at his teammates and saw that Sasuke was brooding as always, while Sakura was looking like she was getting angry at him again.

"Dobe." Was the soft reply from the last of the Uchihas, as he paid little attention to his male team member.

Sakura was louder than that when she answered, "Naruto, you shouldn't do that. Our sensei is a jonin and not going to fall for that kind of childish prank." Naruto just gave her a foxy grin as he moved to take his seat once again. He really didn't care if it was childish or not, just as long as it made the sensei that they were getting look a little foolish. It would certainly make him feel better at wasting all of this time he could be using to learn about his new powers, rather than just sit here and wait.

It was just a few moments later that they heard someone touching the doorknob, opening the doorway wide open so that the eraser fell on top of him covering the grey haired man in a soft layer of chalk dust. He turned to look at the different genin as Naruto was laughing his ass off, Sakura holding back the laughter and Sasuke held a sly smile on his face. Turning to look at the with his one eye, he said, "My first impression of the three of you... is that I hate you all. Now if the three of you would just follow me to the top of the roof, the first meeting of Team Seven will take place."

On the roof...

The team of three had just arrived at the roof as Kakashi tried to think about the collection of the three young people that had followed him up. He was not sure that these three would figure out the first and greatest test that he would show them, that of the importance of teamwork within the world of ninjas. His next move is to have them reveal more of their mind set, perhaps getting a surprise from his first impression of these young ninjas. With careful words he asked, "So why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time?"

Sakura looked a little confused as she asked him, "Introduce ourselves? What do you mean by that, sensei?"

Kakashi just sighed within himself as he explained it to his charges, "Things you like, thing you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies."

This time it was Naruto who answered him with, "Why don't you go first, sensei? I mean before we talk, why don't you tell us about you so that we know how it's done."

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies." The teacher could not help but smile behind the face mask that he wore. He had showed them how it was done, while not revealing anything about himself at the same time. The looks on two of his students told him that he had frustrated them. He continued, "Why don't you go first pinky?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like, well... the person I like... " she started as she looked at Sasuke in a way that screamed school yard crush. She continued, "My hobbies are... well, my dream is to..." She continued to look at Sasuke, even as he turned away from her without noticing her.

Kakashi was not liking the fact that Sakura was more interested in living a romance novels about ninjas rather than being one. It didn't help when he asked her what it was that she hated that she answered the name of her other teammate. Kakashi mused, 'This is not going to help any with the teamwork test. I might be sending these three back to the academy, if I don't convince them to quit instead.' The masked man motioned to Naruto to speak next.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraki Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, but I am also interested in training and learning more about myself. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody--- somebody important!" Naruto said with a bright foxy smile on his face as he spoke. Kakashi wonder if it was the Reichi that was the reason for the learning more about himself. Kakashi motioned to finish up the introductions with Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain… someone." spoke the last of the Uchihas, which placed looks of terror on Naruto's. Sakura continued to look in a dream like trance at Sasuke.

"Tomorrow we are going to have a little test to see if you should become genin." Kakashi started before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"But aren't we already genin? I didn't work my ass off to pass that test." Naruto said as he looked crossed at being told his work was for nothing.

"That was just a test to see if you were ready for this next test, one of pure survival in your life as a ninja. Out of the twenty-seven academy students that pass the final exam, only nine of those students become genin. The other eighteen are weeded out and sent back to the academy for training." Each one of the students took on a look of determination that varied from the high intensity of Naruto to the light touch of Sasuke. Which would help make the coming test more difficult, but would make them that much stronger when they passed. Kakashi gave them further advice that would make the test more difficult, "I suggest that you get in some hard training and some good equipment. Also I wouldn't eat breakfast since this test has the tendency to make one throw up."

The first elements of the test were set up, he had a few other elements that he had to set up for the next day's little exam. In his heart, he hoped that these students would see past the deceptions that he would place before them. To prove that they would be worth of taking part of the 'Will of Fire', the very strength of their village that had lead to their peace. The very lessons that took him so long to learn at the cost of the life of a friend he had neglected. So far, not team had been able to see past the lies he had told them to see the one truth that he would give them. But he continued to hope, or else he lose everything he believed in and that he would not allow.

He disappeared from the students as he thought about the unique problems that the ghost boy would be giving him. He had limited ghost line as the careful addition of chakra as well as warding seals that were used in it's construction was very expensive. He would have to use it just right if he wanted to trap the ghost boy, since anything else would just pass through him with the power of the Reichi.

'Well, I at least know about most of the tricks that he could show me during the fight tomorrow. Of course, since this is a new bloodline anything could possible appear from Naruto. It should make the fight more interesting if he decides to use it, since I will be the first person other than Mizuki to see this new bloodline in battle. I might even have to pull out my secret weapon.' The man named after a scarecrow thought to himself as he prepared to eat a good dinner and a good breakfast. He would need it.

Author's notes:

Well, that is another chapter finished and we will soon see Naruto in combat with Kakashi. A fight that might show the new bloodline off to the young scarecrow man and his young charges. A fight that might last at least the next couple of chapters, once it gets going. I am also thinking of revealing another one of Naruto's powers during the fight, even if it is only one that he can barely command at this time. Two options are the ghost ray or overshadowing abilities, but I am open to any other option. Remembering that Naruto has had a week of training with his shadow and ghost shadow clones, which might have increased the speed of learning for the ghost boy.

I am also looking into any development of romance in the fic, even if all you will see at the most is kissing for now. I will try to move slowly with this aspect of the fic as well as keep it from bring down the action. One idea is to have Ino as a possible love interest due to the similarity of her family's special jutsu and Naruto's ghost powers. I can see Ino trying to discover how to increase her own abilities by working with Naruto, which might cause romantic sparks to grow. But I am open to other matches and even a harem if it is not too large. You should be able to post your suggestions in your reviews, I will take a time to figure it out while leaving opening for any other characters who might work as well.

I have also thought about ninjas learning to use ghost attacks by using their chakra, but if I was to do that it would be at a weakened rate as ectoplasm is not chakra. I have also been thinking of different jutsu that might be able to counter ghost powers, I even have one that has an interesting base in fact that will cause a lot of problems for Naruto much later in the fic. I am also looking for a Vlad character to counter Naruto, one that is likely to work for Orochimaru and the Sound Village. I am not sure if it should be an exact duplicate of Vlad or a character with the same powers as him. I don't think I should merge it with a canon Naruto character, so it might be new. I would like to here you comments on that in the reviews if you can.

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this, '

HVulpes


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximum Addventure.

Part Three

As soon as he could, Naruto ducked into an alley and used his power to shift into his violet headed form, before turning invisible and flying off to one of the training sites that he used where people wouldn't be watching him. Taking his visible form again, the ghost boy took off his track suit so that he was dressed in his black t-shirt and a pair of boxers so that he would not be linked back to the fox boy everyone looked through. Then he spoke, "Shadow clone jutsu! " to split in about five clones so that he could perfect his use of his ghost form. Then he began to fight against those clones, dodging their kicks and punches using his ability to phase through solid matter.

"If I can get this right, I'll have another option when I have to dodge. I can just get let their attack to go through me, making their fighting styles useless against me." It was after two of the clones had vanished due to suffering too much damage, that the other three took out their kunai and threw them at him. Watching those throwing knives carefully, he used his instincts to allow those blades to pass through him before he moved to flip in the air as he flew. Using that flip, he then grabbed the same kunai that had just flowed through his flesh. He turned those weapons against their users, causing two of the trio to pop out of existence. But the third one was clever enough to use it's own phasing power to avoid being hit.

Deciding to get back to being out numbered, Naruto summoned four more clones to do battle with him. The original clone then nodded to the new quartet to come over to him so that he could make a plan, which the four other clone follow and move so that they could listen to him. The glowing green eyed boy also took that time to prepare for the battle that would be coming up, trying to think of a way to get the clones to suffer enough harm to cause them to go pop. Shortly, the five clones moved into a circle formation around the real violet haired boy for an all-out attack. They moved as one as they attacked him on five sides, causing him to react to the attacks of the five. Dodging one punch only to have to phase through a kick while twisting out of the way of another kick, he was learning how to use his powers when under a complete attack. He tried to give as good as he got, but it was hard to grasp something that could become intangible.

It was after the pop of the first clone that gave Naruto his answer, to try to phase at the same time as he grasped a clone that was phasing itself. Doing that had given him an easier time in causing his attacks to gain traction on his doppelgangers. Taking care of three more of his duplicates, he hit a surprise as the fifth clone used that same trick against him to throw him into the bushes that ringed the training ground. For a second, the ghost boy was distracted. Then he was really confused as he saw all around him at once, seeing beside him as well as behind him. Looking down at himself, he noticed that his hands looked different and he seemed to be dressed differently but in a familiar look.

Moving out of the bushes, he turned to face his doppelganger. The clone said one word, "Hinata? "

It was then and there that Naruto figured out what it was that was happening to him, 'I must have some how taken over Hinata's body, which means that I'm in her body. Which is way I can see all around me, she has that Byakugan thing that Iruka told me about when he told me about kekkei genkai.' The first moved that he did was try to dismiss the clone that he had created, which seemed to work even as he was in someone else's body. Then he wonder what would happened when he left the body that he was possessing. Phasing out invisibly, he watched as Hinata slowly came out of what looked like a dizzy spell.

"W-wh-at hap-pen-ed? I-I thought I-I heard Na-na-ruto-kun." Hinata said in her soft voice as she stumbled across the words, looking like she was confused with the state that she was in. She continued, "I-I was on th-the other s-s-side of th-those bushes." Naruto not wanting to revel his bloodline yet, with to behind some other bushes without being seen and then reversed his transformation so that he was his usual blond self. Then he walked out from behind the bushes.

"Hinata, I thought I heard you. I just had to go for a leak before I get ready to start some training in before a big test tomorrow. What brings you here? " He asked her, as he was curious about what it was that had brought her to this private location. He had tried to pick out a place that he could practise his ghostly powers without being spotted, but that was something that he would have to put on hold for now since he had an observer.

Hinata blushed for a minute before she spoke again, "I-I was lo-oo-ok for so-ome herbs, to-oo make he-ealing s-s-salve." She looked like she was nervous to be here for some reason that couldn't tell. Naruto remember thinking that the young heir looked weird, but now after seeing her bloodline as well as having his own he saw that she was cool. Then he got an idea to combine some more training, while helping Hinata with her job.

"I can help, " he said as he focused on the sign that would activate the shadow clone jutsu. Soon over a hundred Narutos appeared in the training ground, and the blond boy continued, "I can use my clones to help you look for the herbs that you need for your salve." The blond boy and his duplicates all took on foxy grins as they were glad that they were helping a friend while getting stronger at the same time.

Naruto could swear that his white eyed friend seemed to fill with a colour of red that he had never seen on a human for a couple of seconds before it starts to fade. This cause him to ask her, "Are you feeling alright? You looked like you we going to be sick. Are you getting sick, Hinata?" She just shook her head side to side as she turned her head down.

"N-n-no, I-I was j-j-just glad th-that you wa-wanted to hel-elp me." Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto with her face a slight pink and a soft smile. Smiling back, the fox boy moved his clones in on the quiet girl so that she could tell him what her herbs looked like so they could look for it together.

The next day...

Naruto was remembering the aid that he had given Hinata just yesterday, which allowed him to practise his shadow clone jutsu while improving his searching skills at the same time. It hadn't taken long before one of the clones had come up with the herbs that Hinata was looking for, and the two of them reached the spot where the wild plant grew. Naruto took that as a victory of his new knowledge of ninjutsu, before he dismissed his other clones.

"I don't know why it was that Hinata wanted to leave so quickly, it was nice to have someone with me that didn't give me... the look that everyone else does." The fox boy shivered at the knowledge of the look that he had been given, the one that seemed to go through him like he was nothing. Nothing, like he shouldn't exist. Nothing, like he didn't deserve to exist. The loneliness of nothing that had caused him to seek out any attention, even if it was just the anger and annoyance of pulling a prank. But now he had a kekkei genkai, he was going to be a ninja and finally get to be a somebody. Or at least he would be once his sensei showed up after all of this time waiting.

He also remember getting the special outfit that the Hokage had created for him, and outfit if black that was highlighted by orange collar around the neck, a thin orange belt and orange boots. There was still much of his favourite colour, but at the same time it wasn't screaming out kill me like his old track suit. The Hokage had told him that it wouldn't be prone to embarrassing phasing as any other outfit, so that it was a bonus. When he had arrived with top meet his team, the two of them seemed to like the change. With Sakura saying that he finally looked like a ninja, a strange ninja but a ninja. Sasuke just mumbled that at least Naruto would be less likely to get himself killed. The fox boy took this as a compliment.

Finally Kakashi appeared before his students, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. That caused a surge of anger to flow up through the fox boy, that was duplicated in his teammate as they spoke in the same voice, "You're Late! " The one eyed man just smiled in a sly way before he spoke to them.

"Sorry, I was just on my way when I ran into a black cat that was crossing my path. So I had to take another way to the training area, but the cat seemed to be following me..." He explained giving an excuses that was so unbelievable that no one could be expected to take it seriously.

"Liar!" Sakura accused as she showed that she didn't buy a word of it. Naruto could only agree as he waited for his sensei to move on to the test that would prove that they could be genin. Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke who was looked annoyed but uncaring, unlike their female teammate.

"The test is one of combat survival. You are to come after me with everything you have, in order to get one of two bells. The student who can take a bell, passes." Kakashi held up a couple of little silver bells that jingled for a moment. The jonin continued, "You will have to get these bells within the next couple of hours, before noon. At noon, those who do not get a bell will be tied to a post and have to watch as those who pass as well as myself eat all of the lunches in front of them." Naruto could not help be feel like an idiot as he realized the reason that his sensei told him not to eat, cursing that he would find a way to prank his new sensei back once he had passed the test.

"But sensei, there is only two bells. There are three of us, so what does that mean?" Sakura asked, causing the fox boy to notice that fact as well. He wondered if this was another trick of the jonin, one that he would have to overcome to become a true genin.

"Well, that is simple. Only two thirds of the students pass this test, so that means that at least one of you will be sent back to the academy for retraining. Of course, it is possible that only one will pass or that all three of you will fail. So you are going to have to come at me with everything that you got, which include shurikens or any other weapons that you have. You will have to come after me with pure killing intent, or you will fail to pass.

"You can't be much of a threat if you fell for my eraser trap. This should be a piece of cake." Naruto said while giving a little laugh at his ability to make his so-called sensei look foolish. But when the blond open his eyes he saw his sensei shaking his head before speaking.

"Class clowns often are the weakest links and not really a threat to anyone who knows better. It looks like we might have already found the team member that is going back to the academy already," spoke the scarecrow like man, before he reacted to the attack of the blue eyed blond. Knocking the punch aside he smiled for a moment before he continued, "I guess that the test has started." Within seconds, Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared into the shrubbery. That left Naruto and Kakashi all alone with each other facing each other with a deadly stare.

Deciding that if his sensei want his full power, he would give it to him. Yelling out a single word, "Reichi! ", Naruto was surrounded by a ring of white energy. His hair turned it new dark violet coloured and his eyes glowed with their green light, as he rose up in the air to use that as an advantage. He moved into a fighting stance, while at the same time holding a secret back that could help them win this battle. Naruto's new overshadow jutsu, the one that had allowed him to take over Hinata's body and make it his own.

'But first, I'm going to kick his butt before I make him give me the bells. Believe it! ' Naruto thought to himself as he moved in to attack the sensei that was the only thing holding him back from being a true ninja and going back as a failure again. Something that he would not be doing again after all of the work and stress that he had been through, he had to win!

Kakashi spoke as he stood looking at the transformed ghost boy, "First lesson is Taijutsu, however it also looks like we will be having a lesson on kekkei genkai." Naruto looked a little surprised at the mention of his bloodline limit, but he continued to teach the students that he had. "A kekkei genkai or bloodline limit is a genetic ability that is linked to a family that allows them to perform acts that would take much more chakra to use a jutsu or to use moves that could not be duplicated by jutsu. The particular bloodline limit that Naruto is using is called the Reichi."

Naruto's eyes opened wide as Kakashi gave him a wink as the teacher spoke again, "To explain it to your teammates, it is a rediscovered bloodline that has the power to turn a person into a living ghost with the powers of a spirit. Which includes abilities like being invisible as well as being able to pass through solid matter, just to name two of it's powers." While the jonin was doing this he was placing on his hands a set of black gloves that he had gotten from the ghosthunter team that the Hokage had created. It was something that they had just invented, and test just a couple of times before they gave it to him for a good test in a combat situation.

The ghost boy seemed to be frozen for a second before he attack with his fists and feet at the jonin, which as dodge with every move before the young ninja could make a hit. Slipping behind Naruto, the silver haired one forced chakra into the gloves as he made the hand sign of the tiger for an attack. He heard a cry of, "Naruto, get out of there! He's going to kill you! ", which caused him some joy as their was at least one teammate that was willing to help a fellow ninja even if in a small way.

'They think that I am doing some kind of killer fire jutsu since most of those involve the tiger sign in some way. They didn't notice that I was giving a lesson in taijutsu, so that don't know my true move, ' thought the one eyed ninja as he spoke out loud, "Too late! Now for the leaf village's most secret and and sacred jutsu! One Thousand Years of Death!" Then he shoved his fingers up the butt of his violet haired charge, which caused him to scream out in surprise, shock and pain.

After jumping up in the air before levelling out in flight, the green eyed one turned and looked at his teacher with anger in those same orbs. He said, "How the heck did you touch me? Your hand should have passed straight through my body, there is no way that you should have been able to touch me with out ghost powers! "

"Normally, that would be true. It turns outs that the Hokage has been working to fight against enemy ghost, which includes equipment like these Ghostgrabber Gloves. When the right amount of chakra is channelled into the gloves that can hold on to beings and items that can pass through solid matter. So that allows me to fight you without having to worry about passing straight through you." Kakashi hoped that Naruto would not notice that the gloves wasted chakra in order to work, so that he would have to limit his use of the device. Making this fight both easier and harder than expected.

Minutes earlier, in the brush nearby...

Sasuke could not believe that the dobe had his own bloodline limit, just like the one that the Uchiha had. He added, 'Worse, he seems to have gotten it before I could even activate my Sharingan. It gives him an advantage that I could copy with my doujutsu since it's blood based, not jutsu based. I have never heard of this Reichi before, but if it is a rediscovered limit that might not be unexpected. That's both a good thing and bad thing. Good that Naruto doesn't know how to use it's full power against me, but bad that I don't known what kind of power he's hiding.' Sasuke could hold back a shiver in his wonder of the idea that the Reichi might be more powerful than the Sharingan, which would have given him the power to kill his older brother.

He saw that his cyclops like sensei was about to attack with a tiger sign, a signature of a fire jutsu. Sasuke could only wonder if the elemental jutsu could effect something that was suppose to be like a ghost. Then he witnessed the true attack their teacher used against their violet haired team member, using the special gloves that allowed the jonin to attack the young ninja. One word crossed the mind of the avenger, "Idiots!" The moody boy could not believe that he was being taught by a ninja that would use such a silly move or that he was competing against a ninja with a powerful bloodline that would fall for that kind of move. Sasuke could only think of the ease that he would have with getting that bell so that he could get on step closer to gaining his vengeance. If he was the only on to pass, all the better.

'For now, I'll let the two of them fight it out. Hopefully, Naruto will tire out our sensei enough for me to be able to over take him without any effort.' Sasuke thought as he planned his next move.

We turn to a different point of view of the same events...

Sakura could not believe that Naruto, of all people, had access to a kekkei genkai. Especially one that would give him the powers of a ghost, powers that would make him a dangerous ninja if he was properly trained. In her mind Sakura thought, 'This almost makes Naruto seem cool, especially given the new outfit that he's wearing that makes him look less like a reject.' Then she saw that Kakashi-sensei was about to use a fire attack from the tiger sign that he was using, so she called out to Naruto to warn him. But it was too late as the jonin attack with what amounted to a butt poke, which caused Sakura to grimace at the embarrassing attack.

Though, she couldn't help but be jealous as she saw Naruto show off his ability to fly. Her thoughts turned on that point, "I can't believe that his bloodline allows him to fly, that is so cool!" She waited continued to wait for her move to grab the bells for Sasuke and herself. Part of herself felt bad for having to send Naruto back to the academy, but this was a mission of love and she would complete this with her power of romance!

Author's Notes:

First thing, this is to update the voting for the romantic pairing for Naruto in this fic. I don't think that vote was the right word, the more correct word is would be something like suggest or discuss. I want to hear your ideas for the possible romantic flavour for the fic that I am writting at the moment. Most of the people who replied in the review have done a good job of giving reasons why one pairing might work over the other or where their hearts lay in Naruto's love light. I will make the final decision, but I am willing to take input from others. Until that time is decided, I will create paths so that any option is possible. Paths where the different female characters can get a chance to look at Naruto in a new an better light.

Also this is being updated more than I would have normally done due to multiple reasons. They include having limited access to internet for a long period of time, an upcomming move at the end of April, concentrating only on the threads that are story connected and an urge to express myself. So this is causing those fics to move ahead faster than the rate that I would normally make for fics, but there is also the fact that I have been writting bite size sections of writing that allows me more time to type as the ideas are closer together. Let's hope that this continues to work out.

Continue to write in, giving me you opinions and feedback. I am interested in your thoughts, but remember that I might not agree with them. Thanks,

HVulpes


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximum Addventure.

Part Four

Naruto was not happy with the fact that he had just had his rear-end violated by his teacher, especially with some kind of device that seemed to counteract the new abilities that he had just gained from him being unlucky enough to be chosen as a test subject for a traitor. He needed to prove to everyone that he was something special even with the drawbacks that he had been made to suffer, which was why he was saving his latest ability for the attack. The ghost boy thought to himself, 'I just have to get a couple of friends to help me out and hold those bells while I make Kakashi-sensei hand them over to my clones.' The violet haired boy then used his hand sign to summon the ten clones that he could make while in his spirit form, which formed a circle around the teacher.

The ten clones attack the jonin as the silver haired one tried to avoid their attacks while countering the force with those Ghostgrabbers that he used to embarrassed the fox boy, while the original Naruto used his power of invisibility to fade from sight to prepare to use his overshadowing jutsu on his instructor. The distraction of the combat had kept anyone from seeing that where they had been eleven of him, there was now only ten. Ten clones that were slowly being dropped in number as one eyed man hit the duplicates with the special gloves. With only two Narutos left, the original made his move and phased into the body of the jonin that he had just been fighting.

"Successful overshadowing jutsu, guys!" The body of the silver haired male said in the youthful voice of Naruto as the single eye he had open turned a glowing green colour. "Now I just have to give you guys the bells and we pass the test." From the bushes, shocked eyes looked in disbelieve as they saw their sensei speaking like Naruto and about to pass the bells over to his clones. But as the hand of the older man was about to touch the bells they froze.

The single eye returned to their original colour as he shouted out, "Clever Naruto, using something a power that I don't know about. But I am not your puppet!" Naruto could feel a force pushing against him as he tried to force his teacher to do his bidding. Naruto was guessed that his teacher was finding a way to fight against his control of his body, making it a battle of wills against the two ninjas of different levels.

Naruto forced more of his will as he tried to push down the rising will of his instructor, "I beat you fair and square, and now I deserve the bells. You can't stop me since I'm inside your body and in complete control. Now gimme those bells!" Naruto then tried to get the bells with the other hand, only to have that hand blocked by the hand that was under the control of the body's owner. As the battle of wills continued, everyone out of the body looked confused as it seemed that Kakashi was trying to fight against himself. The only ones that had any clue what was happening was the clones and they were not sure what it was that they should be doing as they didn't know how to help the original.

Meanwhile in the body...

Kakashi was surprised at the idea that Naruto was controlling his body, but was made aware of it with his knowledge of the Yamanaka technique of the mind transfer justu that was their family's claim to fame. He had been trained in what to do when his mind was taken over by an alien force, with S level training given during his time with the Anbu black ops given by Inoichi himself. So he was in a better position then most to fight against the control that Naruto had over his body, where a civilian or weaker ninja would have fallen under the boy's complete control.

Always the teacher, the jonin's thoughts turned to his student, "If he passes this test, I should really see if Naruto could train with the Yamanaka family. Their jutsu and this overshadowing power of his are very similar, with training they could help increase the skills of each other with their abilities. Of course, that is after I kick the little idiot out of my body and make him pay for turning me into a meat puppet!" The grey haired male slammed against the wall that Naruto had shaped around him that prevented him from keeping control over his own flesh and blood.

Centring his will into a single focused blow, he took his time to align that blow against the small cracks that had been made against that wall of imprisonment. Then with a final strike it blasted through that wall and hit the spiritual image of Naruto and forced him out of the mind-scape that they had been in, letting to return to the normal form that it usually had. Being able to see out of his body again, he saw Naruto shoot out of his body and crash into a tree across from him. The jonin could not help but shiver at the idea that he was made to loose the test with a single technique.

"I had better be ready to expect the unexpected when battling that one." He thought as he disappeared in the shadows that nurtured a ninja like a mother. Then with the sudden strike of a cobra, he launched two kunai at the clones causing them to pop into non-existence. He then waited for Naruto's next move, which was to search the spot that Kakashi had been in. A spot that held a rather obvious trap that he had left to test the young ninja's ability to see underneath the underneath. Which the ghost boy instantly failed, being yanked up by the special ghost rope that would hold him. It was also covered with a fine coating of ghost foam that should weaken him as well.

"Naruto, you have to learn that a ninja must see past all deceptions. A ninja must seen underneath the underneath." He told his student as he picked up the bell that he had left there as bait for his young friend.

"I get it, I get it. See underneath the underneath." Naruto yelled out as he tried to struggle out of the rope, which he reacted to by mumbling, "Why can't I phase through this rope?"

"You don't get it. You think you get it, which you don't, and that is something that is completely different from actually getting it. Get it?" He told the ghost boy, hoping that he was listening to him even while struggling with the trap. The Kakashi sense shurikens and kunai knives coming at him and he made his move.

Kakashi used his substitution jutsu to replace himself with a log that ended up looking more like a pin cushion, the one eyed man had to admit that the Uchiha had skills in noticing a weak spot. In his thought he told himself, 'At least I know what it is that I can expect with Sasuke and Sakura, even when they take me by surprise they're normal ninjas. Naruto, on the other hand, has an ability to become completely unpredictable. Including his ability to take over a body like a Yamanaka, without any of the drawbacks that is normally associated with their jutsu. I was left feeling dizzy and confused, and would have looked it if I hadn't had the special training that I have had.'

The grey haired ninja knew that even with the Sharingan, he wouldn't have had an advantage against Naruto's ghost powers. It was purely a case of equipment and training to get him out of the way, with that special anti-ghost rope with the extra-strength weave. He just hoped that his students could have used all of their abilities to come at him, but they would have had to figure out the answer to the training. Fighting Sasuke alone without help from Naruto or Sakura, just showed him that they didn't realize the truth behind the test yet.

The two ninjas do battle with each other with kicks and punches that were expected of the combat style of taijutsu, each fighting at a level that was higher than that of a normal genin. Kakashi could only think to the training tactics of the lost clan, 'It's likely that Sasuke was trained hard so that he could become one of the best ninja in all of the village, that's why his fighting style is more refined then the raw style that Naruto uses. It looks like I might have to put a little distance between the two of us.'

The scarecrow man leaped for the woods as he secretly made the hand signs that would create a clone to keep the attention of the Uchiha for a time, while he made sure that Sakura wasn't missing her own lesson in the ninja arts. He managed to track down her in a secluded part of the woods, where she couldn't quite see him but where she could hear him.

"Lesson Two, genjutsu." He said as he did the signs for the demonic illusion: hell viewing jutsu, one of the most basic low ranked jutsu for causing the subject to see a living nightmare. Having been told about what it was that she loved most, it was simple to show an image of Sasuke suffering from some of the most deadly and gruesome injuries that anyone could believe. What the one eyed man couldn't believe was the fact that the young girl fainted from the shock of the image, showing that she had a lot to learn if she was to be a ninja.

'Now I just have to find Sasuke to give him his own lesson in the ninja arts.' He thought to himself as he saw the young boy that he had been looking for with a look of determination on his face. The normally moody boy was smiling at Kakashi, which must mean that there will be major trouble about to hit the fan for the jonin.

"Well, I guess that you'll be taking a lesson on ninjutsu since all of the other lessons have been taken by the other students." he was telling the boy before he was interrupted by his charge.

"I'm different from all of the others." said the black haired young man as he took pride in his words, before moving his hands with great skill so that it formed the fire style: fireball jutsu that was common among his clan when they were alive. One that showed the skills of the genin prospect as that was a chunin level jutsu being performed by a lower level ninja, but then the Uchihas trained hard to perfect any and all fire jutsu so that wasn't a surprise.

Pulling out another chakra powered switch, he avoided the fireball that would have roosted him if he had been in that spot, but that switch allowed the teacher to get the better of the student by letting him sink into the earth under Sasuke without being detected. That was when he used his own jutsu on the young man that hoped to become a ninja, the earth style: headhunter jutsu to pulled down the boy dressed in blue into the earth until it was only his head sticking up from the ground that was now his prison.

"You're right, Sasuke. You are different from Naruto and Sakura, but as we say different is not always better. The nail that sticks up is the one that is going to be hammered down." Kakashi told the young man as he decided to go and check up on the first student to try and kill him during this test. Using the skills of his profession, he arrived to see Naruto finally getting himself free from the anti-ghost rope and figuring out how to get rid of the foam that was now covering him. Falling down to earth, Naruto finally landed in front of the lunches that Kakashi had set up for his students when the final aspect of the test would be revealed if they didn't pass the first aspect of the test. Naruto's stomach growled with the hunger of missing a meal and having a work out after words, proving that the boy was hungry.

Obviously thinking with only his stomach, the young man took on a devilish look on his face as he looked at the lunches. Licking his lips, he spoke out loud, "No one said it would be against the rules for me to have a little break to get my second wind. A little food and I should be back in the game." Naruto reached out to take the lunch that would have gone to the 'winners'. He takes a box and prepared to sit and eat, Kakashi caught him while wearing his special gloves and use some of the special rope that was remaining to tie the ghost boy to one of the wooden posts.

"Except that it wouldn't be fair to the other students who have been working hard on empty stomachs, now would it? So you will be waiting here until the test ends in, oh, the next couple of minutes." He told the violet boy, noticing that the boy needed work on his strategy. In his mind, 'You would think that he noticed that he could phase through the wood of the post.' He then waited for his students to show up before the time limit ended.

In the forests...

Sasuke was getting filling with rage as he thought about the way that he had been trapped by his sensei, stuck in the dirt up to his head just because he didn't expect the attack from below. Now he had to figure out a way to get out from his earthly prison, then he heard a voice say, "Huh?" He looked in that direction only to see his female teammate looking directly at him.

He called out to her, "Sakura?" He was hoping that she might be able to pull him out of the situation that he found himself in, as an extra pair of hands might be of use in digging himself out of the mess. Then she screamed at him.

"Sasuke's just a head without a body and he's still talking!" Terror could be seen clearly on her eyes as if she had seen a nightmare come to life when she was looking at him. Then the light went out of her eyes as she fainted in front of him, removing the only aid that he had to dig himself out of the hole that he had found himself in. Sasuke was stunned by her action as that was not something you would expect from someone who's job included killing other people upon command.

"And that's my partner!" He said sarcastically as he tried to figure out another what out of the land that held him.

A little later...

Sasuke found himself in standing next to the post that was holding Naruto, bound in rope so that he couldn't move. On the other side of the ghost boy, was his pinked hair stalker. There sensei was walking over to a stone that was engraved with something. Their sensei looked thoughtful for a moment, before he spoke, "On this stone is the names of some of the best ninjas of the entire village. Ninja who have earned the respect and admiration of the entire village."

"Well, my name is going to be one that stone some day, I'm going to be one of the best ninja in the village and when I am on that stone everyone will respect me!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he continued to struggled with his ropes. Kakashi turned and gave Naruto a dirty look.

"Everyone on that stone are dead, having sacrificed their lives for the lives of the village." The grey haired man said softly, yet firmly. That caused all of the students to become silent, each feeling embarrassed by Naruto's comment.

"I have some good news, I have decided that I won't be sending any of you back to the academy." spoke the one eyed man as the students got their hopes up at the idea they had all passed before they were crushed by his next words. "All three of you... are being dropped from the program, permanently!"

"The reason behind this test was teamwork, something that none of you know anything about. Not one of you alone could take a jonin like me on by yourselves, but if you worked together as a team you would have gotten the bells." The jonin told them as he tried to explain the test.

"But sensei, there were only two bells?" Sakura asked as if to try and figure out what it was that Kakashi was trying to say. Sasuke could also tried to wonder what the reason behind the two bells.

"Those were a misdirection to cause you to think that only two of you could pass the test. If you had been able to see past that deception, you would have realized that a genin team is made up of three students and one jonin instructor for a reason. Teamwork is the answer." The scarecrow like man leaped with great speed and got Sasuke in a position where he couldn't attack. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

Sakura was frozen with dread, looking like she thought that their teacher had gone made. Kakashi let Sasuke up as he explained, "In this life there will be hard choices like that, but if you work as a team you will always find a way around these problems by working together. But you three couldn't do that. Sasuke, you believed that you are so better than anyone else that you don't need their help, but you do need their help if you are going to survive as a ninja, Sakura, you were so worried about Sasuke that you didn't think about teaming up with Naruto. Naruto, you were so fixed on doing things by yourself, and while you did have a good chance to win with your Reichi, you would have had a better chance using that Reichi with the aid of the others."

The Uchiha hung his face down as he had to look over the mistakes that they had made with the test, when he looked up again he saw his teacher standing before the engraved stone once again. The grey haired man turned to them again and spoke, "I am going to give you a second chance to pass this test, we will run threw it again after lunch. However, only Sasuke and Sakura are going to eat since Naruto tried to have his lunch early. That is an order, I'll be back soon." The teacher tossed the pink and black haired students two lunch boxes, then disappeared.

Sasuke thought for a moment about the test they had just experienced and then orders that Kakashi had just given him, he could sense that something wasn't right about that. Then her heard the growl of Naruto's belly and realized that they didn't have a chance if Naruto was weak.

"Eat, you'll be completely worthless in the test if you don't eat anything. I don't sense our sensei anywhere near us, so it should be alright for you to eat." Sasuke said, hoping that his hunch was right about the reason for the test. Sasuke was interested in seeing that Sakura was trying to fee Naruto her lunch as well, she didn't seem to like to feed Naruto while his hands were tied.

'If it was me on the pole, I bet she wouldn't have that much trouble feeding me.' Sasuke thought to himself, as they feed their teammate.

It was after the sound of Naruto's stomach had stopped, that there was a burst of smoke that signalled the appearance of their sensei. Kakashi spoke, "You have disobeyed my orders. I hope that you are ready to take the punishment that I am going to give you." As he did some hand signs, thunder clouds covered the sky as the wind picked up and lighting struck the ground behind them. The one eyed ninja asked, "Any last words? "

It was then that Sakura said, "We gave him food because he's our teammate and that the three of us are one!" With that Naruto was agreeing over and over again, as Sasuke just nodded in agreement in a subtle manner. He was an Uchiha and he would face destiny head on.

"The three of you are one!? That's your excuse?" The three young ninja looked on in terror at their sensei as they expected the worse, before being surprised by his words again in a soft voice, "You pass." That caused them to look shocked at the words that the older man had said.

"In fact, you're the first team that I have past and now you're my responsibility. To realize one of the most important rules for a ninja, those who break the rules are scum, that is true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Remember that when we start training tomorrow. You are dismissed." Kakashi turned to disappear, but spoke one thing before doing that, "Naruto, you do realize that you could have phased through the post at anytime?"

The black haired boy could only shake his had as the violet haired one had a look of pure stupidity on his face as he leaned back and into the post. The ropes loosing their hold on him, fell as the boy shot up the post to float above it in a clumsy manner.

'Well, this is going to be an interesting team.' Sasuke though as he headed home for more training.

Author's notes:

Well, this was a long one, but it just kept pouring out as I wrote it. I have tried to keep with my fusing of the two sources by using the next power that Danny developed which was overshadowing. Now people might be asking how Kakashi managed to break free of that power. For one it was recent power for Naruto, so he had not perfected the control over it. Second, Kakashi had training with the similar abilities of the Yamanaka clan as part of his advance Anbu training. I figured that those black ops guys would be trained to regain control over any mind altering effects. Now, if Naruto had training with his overshadowing power and time to grow, he could have been powerful enough to take Kakashi. That hasn't happened yet, so he has a limited weakness with that ability.

I have been looking over the suggestion about the possible romantic interests with Naruto Phantom. Hinata seems to be popular, which means me wonder if it is a case of the American for the nice guy (or girl in this case) and/or underdog finishing first. Ino seems to be a popular choice as well, with Tenten and Temari being in the middle. Harems also seem to be popular with the people, with at least one except being given to me. I have given a moment to Hinata in the chapter, which is a long way from being a romantic link but a good chance for the two to be closer friends. I am also setting up a chance for Ino in the near future as well.

I am also curious about your thoughts for the Wave arc that will be coming up. I have a few things that I need to clear up first, before moving to that storyline. I am thinking about it, but have not decided on the exact nature of everything in that storyline. Where to change it from the normal canon version to this new version.

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and continue to give me your support and feedback.

HVulpes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximum Addventure.

Part Five

Kakashi Hatake was sitting with the other two sensei who's students had passed the test that the Hokage had created to increase the teamwork of his ninjas. One was the son of the Sandaime, Asuma Sarutobi, who was teaching the current team of Ino-Shika-Cho combo that was made famous by their fathers. The other was a recent jonin by the name of Kurenai Yuhi, who was the instructor of the team of Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka. The former looked a little like a younger version of the Hokage, with black hair and beard, tan skin and brown eyes. He held a laid back personality and a vice in the form of a smoking habit . The female member of the trio was a lovely woman that a beautiful yet sisterly at the same time, with ruby eyes and long flowing black hair. She was a recent addition to the rank of jonin as well as being a mistress of the genjutsu ability to create illusion and alter behaviour.

The grey haired teacher was leaving one ear into the conversation as he thought of his students and their needs. It was then that Asuma asked him about his students and if they passed their test. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts from what he had been thinking, he began to explain that his new students had pass the test on the second chance. Then he began to discuss each student.

"Sakura needs to decide if she really wants to be a ninja or not, since it seems that she is just following Sasuke around as he travels this path. If she decides on being a ninja, and can see past being a fan girl, she might become a strong kunoichi. She is bright enough if she's not distracted by our little heartthrob, but could use more physical work to build up her chakra capacity. It is also refreshing to have someone that is a normal person on a team of oddballs." The two other ninja nodded as they understood the analysis of the student.

"About the Uchiha, how is he? He has a lot of people's hopes riding on him to bring back the clan as well as the honour that it once had." Asuma said as he mentioned the boy that was considered the golden boy of the leaf. Their eyes filled with interest as they wondered his fate.

"Sasuke, he's a piece of work. He is so focused on trying to kill his brother, he overlook the need for his teammates. He did think of other when he needed to, but it wasn't his first thought. I know that I have a lot in common with the boy as we both bear the Sharingan and tragic pasts, but I am worried that he might seek any power that could kill his brother at any cost. He's going to need more attention in order to make him realize the strength that can be gained by being part of the Will of Fire." The one eyed male said as he took a sip of tea before continuing, "He's the only one that doesn't have first loyalty to leaf, unlike Sakura and Naruto. Which will be the focus of my lessons with him, unlike the others."

"What about Naruto? I heard the rumour that he has managed to activate his kekkei genkai, the Reichi. With that and the other thing, is he dealing with it alright or might he need some counselling?" Kurenai asked curious about the student, while holding a concerned tone in her voice that was not common when dealing with Naruto.

"Naruto is a ninja filled with surprises, only one of which is the Reichi. The tools that the ghost-hunter unit has produce have been effective, even if they still need major work to become practical. The Ghostgrabber gloves alone waste too much chakra to be used long term. The anti-ghost rope still has the weaknesses of rope in that it can be cut or untied with enough work. What shocked me was his 'overshadowing' jutsu, which seems to be a natural version of the Yamanaka mind transfer jutsu. He managed to enter my body and take control of me for a few seconds. If it wasn't for the fact that he hasn't been trained to take over bodies and I was trained against having spirits invade mine, he would have won the test the wrong way." The sensei seemed a little proud at the action of his student, even if it wasn't something that he had wanted at the time.

"Still he has problems seeing through obvious traps and could use extra training with his strategy, genjutsu and taijutsu. Plus he seemed limited in the number of shadow clones that he could create in his spirit form, for some reason. I also get the feeling that we have only seen the top of the iceberg that is the Reichi, there is more that lies underneath that bloodline. The overshadowing abilities got me to thinking of the only people in the village that could help train Naruto in those kind of skills." He told them as they held the light of understanding in their eyes.

"Ino's family, the only clan in the whole village that specializes in spirit possession jutsu. I have to admit that they could help each other out with both of their skills in possession, perhaps even leading to the development of more powerful versions of those jutsu. The village legends did say that the clan learnt their abilities from a dead ancestor, but in what why are you going to introduce this to the family?" Asuma said as he lit up a cigarette, a minor hint of interest being revealed with the smoke.

"Well, most people do still look at Naruto... in a negative light. The clan is strongly loyal to the village and would help with anything that could make it strong, they also trust the Hokage's word even if they are cautious about Naruto. They are also close to the Nara and Akimichi clans, the young sons of those clans have been known to hang out with Naruto. So there is possibility that they might be willing to give him a chance because of those two. The real work would be getting Ino and Naruto to work together as they are of similar levels in their unique arts. With one being a top kunoichi Sasuke fan and the other being the annoying dead-last, the might make at least an interest pair to watch training. If they don't kill each other first." Kakashi said with a smile, which cause Asuma to laugh and Kurenai to hold back her laughter.

At a Certain Ramen Shop...

Naruto was eating his usual meal of ramen at his favourite restaurant, Ichiraku. He had taken a break from training after the test so that he could refill his belly with fuel, and was in the middle of his seventh bowl when he noticed that his teammates had just arrived at the stand. He was wondering why they were arriving at this stand, were they interested in ramen as well? He finished off the rest of his bowl as the two of them took the seats next to him, likely so that they could talk to him.

"Naruto, we were just wondering if you could tell us more about your Reichi. I mean, we never heard about it from Iruka-sensei in the academy with all of the other important bloodlines of Konoha. Is there a reason for it not to be known in our village, like your clan being from a different village? Is there an entire clan of people with the same kind of power that you have?" Sakura said, making sure that her voice was loud enough to be heard by the blond boy, but not be others.

Naruto thought back to the cover story that his sensei had started during the test, which he figure had been created by the silver haired man or been told to him by the Hokage. He began to spin the story, "I don't know much about it. I was told by the Hokage that it was an old bloodline that one of my ancestors had. The fact that I got it to activate just seems a random piece of chance. There has been a few pieces of paper that talk about it, but no body knows the full range of powers it hold. So I got to work hard to figure it all out and know what it is that I can now do. I can use some of it's powers without transforming but it's not under my control then. I can completely control it only by going ghost, so that means I have to practise in that form."

Naruto made a sign to order another bowl of ramen, which was followed by his teammates. The fox boy noticed that he was being observed closely by the last of the Uchihas, as if he was looking for a hidden treasure that Naruto was the key to finding. "So what have you found out about this Reichi so far? What can you do? " asked the black haired boy as he was stared at the black and orange dressed boy.

"I would like to keep most of it secret, but since we're on the same team I might as well tell you." Naruto explained the increase in his physical abilities during his transformation and the basic powers of flight, intangibility and invisibility. He also mentioned the power of overshadowing, his phasing into a person's body to take it over. He also told them that he had only a few days of practise with his new form and hadn't really got into any good training with his bloodline powers. He as he spoke, the bowls arrived for his team. He didn't keep quiet as he trusted old man Teuchi and his daughter, since they didn't give him the same eyes that most other people did. Likely because the ghost boy help to keep them in business with his hunger.

"I should really ask old man Hokage for more details on the Reichi. I have a feeling that he might have some notes on it that I can use in helping me train." Naruto said, before he was hit by the fist of Sakura.

"Naruto, you should be more respectful to Lord Hokage. You shouldn't be calling him an old man." The woman told him as she frowned at him. He was going to argue the point, but decided to drop it for now.

"It sounds like the Reichi could be of great use for a ninja, since it grants main abilities that could aid one on a mission. The ability to fade from sight and pass through most barriers as well as the rapid speed of flight would tip most battles in your favour, " Naruto looked smug as Sasuke said that. But that changed as the Uchiha continued, "However, Kakashi-sensei showed that it could be countered with the right equipment. Perhaps even with specially developed jutsu it could be neutralized or countered."

Naruto ate for a moment before he spoke in answer, "That just means that I have to work harder to develop my own skills in countering those counters, finding ways around those equipment, so that I can become Hokage. To become the Phantom of Konoha, the greatest ninja ever!" Pride beamed from Naruto's face as he gave his closed eyed foxy grin. His teammates just shook their heads in acceptance of the ego of the ghost boy.

Sakura was poking around with her food for a moment before she turned and looked at Naruto with curious eyes. She spoke a question, "Naruto, what is it like to fly? I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to fly. Even wondering if there was some kind of jutsu that would allow one to do that, but all there seems to be are exercises in advance jumping. What is it like to fly?" This question also got Sasuke's head up as he looked interested in the answer to the question his female team member had ask. Naruto wonder how to reply to that for a minute, while taking in more ramen. Then he told them.

"It's like running into the wind, faster than you can ever run on your own. It's like floating in the water, only without being push down by gravity. It's like being set free of all of the cares of the world, so that it's only you and the universe. It's jumping into the sky, but having no limit to how high you can climb. You can't describe it completely with out experiencing it." Naruto had his eyes closed as he told them of his experiences flying. He looked at them, to see the lost on their faces as they figured out that they might never be able to experience. Naruto had a brainstorm at that moment.

"With my enhanced strength of the Reichi and time to practise with that plus my flying, I might be able to carry you guys up into the sky with me when I fly. Then you can experience it yourselves." Naruto said, trying to bring the smiles back to at least Sakura's face. Both look with some joy, which was surprising on Sasuke's mug. It, however, made Naruto feel good to make someone else happy. Some that he wanted to repeat in the future.

At the Yamanaka Flower shop...

Kakashi had just walked into the shop after hearing that Inoichi was there that day. He had finished talking with his peers about their students and giving input on what they should do to improve their students. Everything about Naruto's bloodline came back to the fact that only people able to train him with his overshadowing ability were this clan. He was wary about trying to get their help as he was not sure their opinions on Naruto, with all of the people harmed by the Kyuubi they could be bitter against the boy. It could range from seeing Naruto as a hero for imprisoning the beast to seeing him as the demon reborn. So he was on full alert as he saw the older man working at the counter with his young daughter.

"Kakashi, it's great to see you again. I hear that you're teaching a genin team this year, and the rumours say that you pass them. So they figured out the secret behind your test." The older blond moved from behind the counter, so that he could shake the hand of the one eyed ninja. They greeted each other with the traditional greeting, before the visiting ninja expressed what he needed.

"Inoichi, I need a word with you. In private." Kakashi said, hinting in his voice that this was a secret related to the business that they were both in.

"Alright, follow me." The boar named man moved to take his fellow ninja to a private office that was used for business involving using flowers for official duties. Shutting the door so that they could not be heard, the flower shop owner asked, "What is it that you need me for, Kakashi? I can't figure out why you would need me if you're just teaching genin."

"The Hokage and I want to keep this secret for now, but I figure if I am going to get your full help that you have to be filled in. Naruto Uzumaki has awakened a kekkei genkai called the Reichi, it has the effect of duplicating the abilities of ghosts and spirits. That is on the lower end of secrets, the higher level secret is that it was created by Orochimaru. We have started a cover story that it is a lost bloodline that has been rediscovered. It has had no negative effect on Naruto, other than scaring him for a few minutes. We have not told him about Orochimaru." The grey haired man debriefed the story to his peer as he awaited an answer.

The Yamanaka nodded his head asking, "Wait, don't tell me. He has developed something close to the mind transfer jutsu that is my clan's trademark. Or at least some variant of that, and now you need my help in training the boy in the art of possession." The master of possession looked thoughtful as if trying to figure out something. There was a lot that the other man had to understand.

"You don't think that Naruto is the..." The Sharingan started making sure that the word unspoken was heard clearly.

"No, not really. I saw him with Chouza and Shikaku's sons with him, he didn't seem like a bad boy. It's just with my daughter chasing the Uchiha, I didn't have the much contact with him. However, there is a part of me that is envious of his bloodline. It was said that my clan gained it's jutsu from watching spirits, so to have those powers in the blood... It would certainly give a boost to my family's fortunes." There was a little smile on his face as he said this as he ended with a laugh.

"Look at it like this, if you train with the boy you might be able to find a way to improve those jutsu. With the ability to battle spectrally, it should increase skills in battling those that have more powerful defences. It can allow you to find out ways to use the experiences that you have with the spiritual aspects of chakra to increase your abilities. Even develop new family jutsu to pass down to Ino's children." The instructor asked his ally, hoping to entice him into teaching his student.

"I can teach him, but he'll also need a sparring partner to practise his skills with someone that same power level as he is. But I expect that you figured that out already and have talked with Asuma about getting time for my daughter to practise with him." Kakashi could only look a little shame faced as he made a motion in agreement. Inoichi continued, "I will take the boy under my wing if he promises to keep my family's secrets like their his own. Just like Chouza and Shikaku's kin, we keep each other's secrets like an extended clan. He would just have to be introduced into that brotherhood, do you think that he could handle it?"

"As long as you treated him honestly and with respect, I believe that he could do that. From what the Hokage has told me about the boy's relationship with Iruka, once he gained the trust of the boy Naruto was a loyal friend to the teacher. Even defending his sensei from the traitor Mizuki, who was on paper much more powerful than Naruto. I still have to see that and take some time to earn his trust, so I am just giving a second hand account. But I trust in the Hokage's judgement, he didn't get to be Hokage from being a fool." They looked at each other for a long time before Inoichi moved to a cabinet and took out a bottle of sake and a couple of glasses.

"Let's seal the deal with a glass of the good stuff. I'll give lessons to Naruto and treat him like he was one of my own, and you'll get him to help me to improve my family's range of jutsu in exchange. After a few sips, we'll work out what does of the week that he'll show up here for the training. I would also like a show of his skills with his bloodline with a little hand to hand combat with the kid. I'm just curious about the different abilities that this ghost blood of his can do." The rice alcohol was poured into the dishes and passed to the two men in the room, in preparation of the barter that they had made. The hope of improving both clan and ninja was on their minds as they did so, in alignment of the Will of Fire that held them together.

Author's notes:

I have most of the next chapter written up and just need the time to look it over for posting to this location. I am also thinking of the minor events that will occur before I shift it to the next major arc with the journey to Wave Country. The events in that arc is definately going to change with the addition of the new powers of Naruto, as will much of the series since the infusion of Danny Phantom Elements. I am currently developing a ghostly counterpoint for Naruto in Orochimaru's camp. The pale one is not going to stop his tests just because he looses access to his prize test subject, and some of that will be explored in the next chapter. Still before the Chunin exam, I am going to have to figure out the events of Wave and who will survive it.

I am also looking to develop some ghostly opponents for Naruto to battle against in the coming chapters. This will also be explained in more detail with the next chapter. I am curious about what kind of ghost should be used. In Danny Phantom, only a few of the ghost presented are actual dead people. Butch Hartmen as mentioned that some ghost are created from different elements like ideas or aspects of humanity. For an example of a combo of those ideas and the world of Naruto, there could be spirits of the five ninja elements. These spirits would be master of all things of the elements, including their elemental jutsu. Other powerful 'offspring' of these big five would be the mixed element jutsu like wood or ice. The creature summonings would be another example of powerful spirits with more physical forms. So this should be interesting.

I am heading to the end of the month and the time I will not have net access. So these fics will soon stop, so be prepared for a break in the fics. I will try to return as soon as possible, but there will be some time before I can write for this. Just a warning.

Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this,

HVulpes


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover based on the thread from the Maximum Addventure.

Part Six

The next day...

The students of team seven were sitting on a bridge that they were told would be the meeting place for their genin team. They were still trying to adjust to the knowledge that they had gotten about each other, especially the strange ghostly powers of the blond boy. The boy in question was still trying to train with the base abilities that he had since he couldn't really train with his overshadowing abilities alone. He was also getting annoyed with the lateness of his sensei. It was something that was reflected with both of his fellow students as he could see signs of their frustration of their sensei's bad habits. They had been waiting for at least two hours before their teacher showed up.

"You're Late!" Sakura yelled at the older man, venting her wraith at him with a sense of purity of fury.

"Hello, I was on my way over until I found a fish that was drowning, so I..." He tried to explain, obviously not caring about being believed or not.

"Liar!" replied their female comrade, before she stopped to allow their instructor to speak.

He cleared his throat as he spoke, "I was just going over some issues of training. The major thing that has appeared is the fact that Naruto has a bloodline that no one has seen in a long time, which makes training that ability harder than normal. I have, however, found a sensei with similar talents as Naruto except they do it through jutsu rather than a blood talent. So I have arranged for you to train with this sensei and his daughter every few of days to hone your spirit abilities. In exchange you are to keep their family secrets between them and yourself, as a matter of trust for all the parties involved. I will make sure that you will not be missing anything as I train with Sakura and Sasuke since I will also be providing that to your secondary sensei as well. In many ways it would be like you would be training with a clan, like many other ninjas in your class have done."

Naruto was surprised that his sensei was sending him to another teacher for training with his Reichi, but he had to expect that there would be trouble with finding a way to train a half-ghost. He was also curious about this sensei, since had had bad experiences with ninjas before due to his tenant. He simply asked, "Who's gonna be my new teacher, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Inoichi Yamanaka, you'll also be training with his daughter Ino. They are the only ninja with experience with some of the tricks that you can do, so they will have an easier time training you than I would. The fact that their special jutsu are family secrets that only a select few are allowed to be taught should be an honour. Which you be repaying them by aiding them in strengthening those clan skills by training with them. It's my believe that your ghost powers could be the inspiration for new jutsu, and with the inherited knowledge of the Yamanaka clan, they could be a great benefit for the village. Something that is one of the greatest part of a Hokage's job, in aiding his fellow ninja." spoke their teacher as he explained more about the deal. Naruto thought to his grandfatherly role model of the Sandaime and knew that was the truth as the old man was always there to help the blond as well as others.

The ghost boy was about to speak about how he would do it and prove he would be Hokage, when the female member spoke, "So Naruto is going to be training with Ino-pi... Ino with his ghost powers? With his phasing, invisibility and overshadowing abilities." Naruto had a crush on Sakura for a while and had seen many darker sides of her, but what he didn't expect was the sight of evil glee that seemed to cover her face for a few moments. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and shiver at that nasty grin on her face. He didn't want to know what it was that she was thinking. It was likely something only girls could think of, which would drive sane men mad!

"Yes, he will be training with them with some of those abilities. The clan may not be able to do all of the same things as our blond friend can, but they should have more of an idea how to train with him. Ino is important as it gives him a chance to train with someone the same power level as he is starting with, as they are both beginners. Inoichi will be using his deeper knowledge and time served as a ninja of great respect to monitor their growth." The grey haired man told them of the training.

"I am willing to do whatever hard work is needed for me to become a stronger ninja, to get one step closer to becoming Hokage. If they can help me perfect my Reichi, I'll keep all of their secrets and make their jutsu more powerful. I will work hard to make my dream come true and nothing is going to stop me from making that happen. Besides how hard could it be?" Naruto asked, feeling confident about his new training instructor.

"You do remember Ino, Naruto? In that same class as us, hanging around Shikamaru and Chouji all of the time. Blond with blue eyes and a very loud voice." Sakura told him trying to jog his memory. Which worked as he remember the girl in question as she was the major rival for Sakura in the Sasuke fan club. She wasn't someone that Naruto had a lot of time to hang around with, but with the exception of Sakura, no Sasuke fan could be good news for him. Ino was likely to spend much of the training trying to find out more about Sasuke and trying to see if Sakura had gotten any closer to the number one rookie.

"Doesn't matter, I will find a way to improve myself. I will even improve Ino if I have to, I have a duty to become strong for my dream." Naruto as told those who had gathered.

Kakashi nodded in understanding as he continued, "Now we will begin our first D-ranked mission, the first official mission of this team. We just have to report to the Hokage Tower to pick it up. So let's have a little race to tower. Let's go."

At the Yamanaka Shop...

"Ino, I need to talk to you about something." called out the voice of Inoichi, the father of the girl in question. Ino was curious about what it was that her father was going to talk to her about, since she was just getting home from a minor mission with her team. It was not what she expected when she wanted to become a ninja as it was just getting groceries for a couple of old ladies throughout the village. She was hoping that he father would be starting her training with the jutsu that were the trademark of her clan, much the way that her teammates would be training with their fathers for the unique skills their family's were known for.

She rushed to the office that he father used for his ninja business and asked him, "What is it that I can do for you, daddy? Are you going to teach me more about the mind transfer jutsu? Or something brand new like a super mind control jutsu?"

"Well, we will be improving your skills with our jutsu. But I was going to mention that during your training you will be getting a new sparring partner. Someone to practise possessions with so that you can improve your jutsu and chakra talents. That was why Kakashi was here, one of his students is the boy that you will be training with." Inoichi told his daughter before being drowned out by a squeal.

"I'm going to be training with Sasuke! I knew that true love would conquer all! Eat that forehead girl, I get private lessons with Sasuke! Wheeee!" Ino held her hands to her cheeks to help hide the deep blush that she had on her face, her eyes closed so that she could fantasize about training with Sasuke and causing the boy to fall for her. She was definitely glad that she had memorized the name of the teacher of her main crush. She now knew that the reason that his sensei was at her shop was to give her father this great news!

"Actually, it's not Sasuke that you will be training with." Inoichi said with one hand moving to the back of his head to scratch it in a nervous way.

Ino's hands dropped as he eyes opened wide like saucers. She asked, "If not him, then that means it's... Naruto!" Images of the dead-last of the class, a boy that had failed the ninja tests three times and seemed to just pass this year due to some strange fluke. The idea that her training partner would be an idiotic pervert rather than the sexy god that was Sasuke was hard to take.

"What reason in hell is Naruto, of all people, going to be training with us?" The young woman was shocked at the idea, but anger was starting to crawl up from her mind. Especially if she wasn't given a good reason as soon as possible.

"Turns out that Naruto has a kekkei genkai, a bloodline limit, that gives him ghost like powers including the ability to possess other peoples bodies. Much like the jutsu of this family, but in a more physical way. I was asked by Kakashi to train Naruto with this aspect of his powers as well as other abilities, which I accepted for many reasons. One is that this training could help you increase the strength of your spirit so that your mind transfer jutsu are harder to beat, another is the fact that we might be able to come up with new jutsu by studying his natural ghost like talents." Her father answered, causing Ino's mind to turn on that thought.

'Iruka-sensei told us about bloodline limits and how they help strengthen the village by the power they give to the clans that hold them. But he never mentioned a ghost like one, so I take it that it's unusual. The fact that the mind transfer jutsu requires me to send a large fragment of my spirit out to control the foe's body means that training with a ghost should improve it. Plus there is the knowledge that my clan was said to learn it's arts from a spirit would also make training with Naruto make sense.' She thought to herself as she looked at the reasons for the training.

'Still, it's Naruto. The same boy that created the perverted sexy jutsu that allows him to take the form of a naked female version of himself that causes explosive nosebleeds in other perverted men. Who knows what other goofy jutsu that he has come up with since then or what perverted things he could do with his powers? There is also the insane pranks that he pulls like doodling all over the heads of the Hokages on the mountain. He just doesn't seem like a good training partner.' She looked at the negatives about Naruto before turning on one final line of thinking.

'It would give me access to the cell that has Sasuke in it, even if it's only through Naruto. He can get me closer to my future husband, allow me to keep an eye on forehead girl and help me from letting those two get to close together. All I have to do is be smarter than Naruto, then I can get stronger and get my man at the same time. For love I am willing to sacrifice being annoyed by Mr. Dobe.' Ino finished her thoughts with an idea about how to deal with the news, as he father was watching her take the news.

"Naruto isn't my favourite classmate, but if it makes me a better kunoichi, I am willing to work with him. I will learn how to become the strongest Yamanaka in all of history and make everyone respect our clan. So when do we begin the training with Naruto?" Ino asked, getting herself ready for the hardship that she had to experience for love.

"In a couple of days, we will begin our exercises. I have also asked him to spar with me in physical combat, so that I can see all of his ghost powers first hand. It should also be good for you to watch and know what your partner can do in a fight." Her father explained, not noticing that she had rolled her eyes at the idea of the ghost boy being her partner in anything.

But she greeted that information and she decided to brace herself for this ordeal in her path to strength and romance. She said finally, "I will be ready for that, daddy. I will make your proud."

In an unknown location...

The hawk had brought a message from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, were his spies had been lurking so they could bring him news of his enemies and their situation. The news that the bird that had brought him included hand written copies of files about an experiment that was finally bearing fruit, his ghost human hybrid experiment that he had originally launched in that village. Before his minion had been collected and his details had been leaked to the Hokage, his former teacher.

'Still, it is quite informative about the test subject. This Naruto Uzumaki that has gained the full power of the Reichi as well as being the container of the Kyuubi. Interesting combination of circumstances that has lead him to a great potential, it almost makes me sad that I can't use my curse seal on him to bind him to me. However, the Kyuubi makes such tools to dangerous to use without gaining some negative side effects that could be used against me.' Orochimaru thought to himself, as he knew that troubles that could occur with giving the boy a powerful form with a ranging aspect like his seals.

'Still, it would do to watch this boy so that I can gauge his power when compared to my other success with the Reichi. His version of the serum was more... refined than the version given to the other test subjects, to allow for easier absorption by the body. The other version had only a one in fifteen chance of providing a successful subject, but one that is likely to be weaker than young Naruto's full potential. Still, many of the failures are creatures of power that can be of some use. Even after death.' The snake summoner pulled out his full files on the development of the Reichi, a side effect of his research in immortality.

He had to admit that with his experiences with the forbidden, he had become something like the ghosts that he used as the base for this bloodline. It did increase his life span by years as he used disturbing techniques to gain more time to make his desires reality. The Reichi had become a sort of plan B for the day that his original plan were to fail. He had learnt to keep a spare plan up his sleeve for any occasion. To see another example of it would add to his knowledge, a small collection of cells would allow him to use the DNA mixture in them to make an improved serum or even clones.

Of course, before he was to collect those cells he would have to see how effective the leaf serum was compare to a subject with his secondary serum. That was why he was preparing for that subject to make it to the Chunin that would take place in the village of the leaf. It would seem that many of his plans that were to take effect during that period, which brought him to the other aspect of the news that was linked with Naruto. The fact that he was teamed with the Uchiha boy that was key to his further plans.

'So when I go after one, I will run into the other as well. So the planning must be perfect when I encounter the two of them. Other wise, I might have just tried to kill Naruto while trying to gain my prize. Now I will have to develop something special for him while I recruit Sasuke. My shadow will be following me to this test so that I can learn much more about my two treasures.' The pale ninja reached out for the paper and ink that he kept nearby so that he could write his further orders.

His commands were basically for the observation of both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha boys, to note every growth and lesson that is gained and learnt. A full profile write up is to be expected by the dark master from the servants that he kept in the enemy's camp. He would also be training his shadow in their ninja arts as well as their abilities with the version of the Reichi that they hold. Then they would be ready to face off against Naruto.

'Still, I should think about giving Naruto a few playmates to train against so that he would be at full strength against my shadow. Some of my other experiments with the Reichi have given me access to less physical aides that should be able to test his metal, to forge the raw iron into fine steel. I will send them to my main assistant in Konoha, so that he can deploy them at the best times for training. Ku-ku-ku." The sannin laughed as he thought of the type of training the boy would face with these figures.

He would send them through the ghost portal in his current lab to one that he had hidden in one of his unknown labs back in his former home, allowing for quicker travel between the two location. Much in the same way they had passed the bird through so that it would not be detected by the enemy. The seals needed to build a stable doorway between this world and the ghost world were hard, but the help he had gained from his perverted former teammate during their training did help out a lot. Proving that it was one of the only things the idiot was good for.

He still had some work to do with the Kazekage about their combined effort to improve their lot in life when confronted with the plague of power that was in the hand of the fool called Hokage. They had a lot of time to plan before the event were to fall, which would give the pale one time to find out all he could about the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Then it would not be a problem when the leader of sand were to be replaced so that he could move his plan smoothly without any trouble.

'Then I will get my payment for being overlooked by my 'knows better than I' sensei, and having my just reward taken from me by that lesser ninja known as the Yondaime. The village could have risen with my power, but now it will fall under my heel. All shall know to avoid my wraith and that the way of peace only brings death from the strong. Then I can perfect my mission to know all of the jutsu in the world and live forever. Ku-ku-ku.' Thought the humanoid demon known as Orochimaru.

Author's notes:

I have decided that this will be the last chapter I will be posting before I move at the end of the month. With six chapters in month, that is pretty good. I will try to continue the writting of this fic during the time that I will not have access to the internet, with disconnect and hook up. I have also set up a forum to discuss the all things Naruto, including my fics, my ideas and their future. It is HVulpe's Naruto Forum ( ). It includes some of my incomplete ideas, a thread for the discussion of Phantom Blood (Including the mixing of DP and Naruto) and a thread around bloodlines development for fics.

I have answered some of these questions in my review comment, but I will repost those I find most connected to my fic here.

Quathis, Chapter 4:  
That seems cool, but would be unlikely as a person who overshadows another doesn't usually have the knowledge of the possessed person's knowledge. But I will be thinking of combos for the team, but I am open to any suggestions. Try looking up Danny Phantom on Wikipedia for details.

Ant Crown, Chapter 4 and 5:  
If I recall, it was Kakashi that showed off the fact the equipment could counter Naruto. Sasuke maybe unlikable to some people, but he isn't stupid so could figure out what he would have to do to counter Naruto. Naruto isn't very stupid either, just not very observant (which Sasuke is in some ways) or informed.

Up to this point is Naruto is not a well trained ninja due to the way people see him, Sasuke has been well-trained by his family before they were eliminated. It also have Sasuke a purpose to improve, while Naruto could only get attention by pranking. Which explains the power boost during the time skip, where Naruto has been well-trained by a skilled, yet perverted instructor.

Also the Sharingan can't copy the bloodline, it can duplicate any jutsu Naruto uses. As well it gives him a library of techniques to use against Naruto, which is an indirect use of the Sharingan.

The chapters is made up of three segments about six kilobytes long. So do you want longer kilobyte segments (like eight KB) or more segments (like four to six segments which would double the length).

As for Dash/Flash, the only real character like him is Kiba, who does change some of his character over time. It is not a perfect match thought, so I am not sure I want to use him in this way. Dash is more for plot/character development and humour.

I will be willing to discuss the fic as much as I can, while I can.

Thanks and I hope you have enjoy this fic,

HVulpes


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto fusion based on the thread from the Maximum Addventure.

Part Seven

A couple of days later...

Ino was preparing for the training session that would be occurring between the other genin, her jonin father and herself. They had taken one of the training areas that had always been popular with her family as it had a number of wild flowers in a fields with trees placed around the flowers in a way that accented the fields while adding usefulness for training. Ino loved the flowers in this training area as they had a mixture of beauty and power in the form of different chemicals they produced that a ninja could take advantage of. Like poisons that could cause sickness, itchiness or even deadly in the right dose. Or they could be used for healing if mixed just right.

Naruto had changed since the time that she had seen him in their academy days just a short time ago. He was dressed in a more stealthy suit of black, with only a hint of the loud orange that he had worn before. At first that was the only thing that she could see what different about him as he greeted both her and her father, calling her father Inoichi-sensei in a tone of respect that she didn't usually see. After the greeting her father had as Naruto to give an example of his ghost like abilities that his bloodline allowed him to use.

With a shout of "Reichi!", circles of white energy circled his midsection rising and sinking over his body as they broke in two. The change was shocking to the girl as his hair seemed to change from it's normal blond colour to a shade of dark violet, his eyes turned from blue to a glowing eerie green shade that screamed supernatural. The fact that they changed in some kind of transformation made her wonder what it was that this phantom blood of his could do.

'Besides, it might be cool to be able to change my eye and hair colours on a whim. Might make it easier to win Sasuke's heart by making them his favourite colour, plus it would allow me to train with chakra by holding a jutsu for a long time.' Then she took in the abilities of the low level ninja would be showing against her higher ranked father. The first thing he did was make a hand sign and then create some clones that appeared from the resulting smoke. Which was unusual as bunshin was one of his worse jutsu and was the single leading cause for him being failed each year before this one. She knew that he dad could defeat any clone that they had been taught in school since it was mainly a distraction technique. It turned her whole thinking around as she discovered that this clones were different from the ones that she had been taught, as one hit her father hard and knocked him down.

"So you do know that kage bunshin jutsu. Ino, the shadow clone technique is like the traditional clone jutsu that you have learnt, except that it needs more chakra and created a duplicate with a physical presence to it that can be handy with spying and training." Her father told her as he got back to his feet and leaped into action with a quick strike at the clones that were nearby him, only to pass through the body of the boy like thrusting a hand through thin air.

It was then that Naruto and the clones vanished from sight of both Yamanaka, but then they heard his voice come from different places around them. The ghost boy laughed a little bit before saying, "Guess you're not ready to fight a ghost, right Inoichi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei managed to get me with some kind of ghost gloves that a team from the village had developed to fight spirits, but I don't think that you have those gloves. Now I just have to show you my overshadowing technique and that's all of the ghost powers that I have discovered so far."

It was then that Ino saw Naruto fade back into sight as he appeared behind her father, floating in midair and making a goofy face. Before she could call out more than, "Look ou...", Naruto had flown into her father's body. The elder blond stood shocked for a minute as his face changed and his eyes blinked to reveal new green eyes. The voice that left her father's mouth was that of the violet haired spirit lad, "Ino, I am your father. You should stop kissing up to that Sasuke bastard and looked for a super ninja, like Naruto!" Then her father stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid.

"Naruto, you idiot. What the hell are you doing to my father!" she screamed at the boy that she had figured out was manipulating her father's body like a meat puppet. It was then that she noticed that her father had stopped making the silly gesture and was shaking like he was holding back something, like a high level emotion or pain that she had never seen him express before. Then she could see Naruto shoot out of the body of her father as he crashed into a tree a few feat away.

"I have to admit that your overshadowing technique is incredible, so much like my family's mind transfer jutsu. But without leaving a body behind that could be used as a weakness for the user, but I guess that is the advantage of having your spirit and body being one due to the Reichi. The similarity will be useful in training since we can use one to aid in improving the other. Showing us how to increase the strength of gaining control of an opponent and in developing a defence against someone with a similar talent that could be used against us." Inoichi placed his hand to his chin as he began to rub his face and think about what to do next with the training.

Naruto had gotten up and moved to stand near where Ino was standing, seeming to listen to the words that his new sensei was saying. Ino was thinking about the powers that Naruto had shown them during the fight with her father. It proved that it would be hard to fight Naruto unless you knew how to defeat bother his invisibility and his power of passing through solid matter. She was also curious about how it was that Naruto had performed a more advance form of the bunshin. Something that he had so much trouble in at school. She hated to admit it, but this training lesson was getting more interesting to her than when her father had told her about it a few days ago.

"Inoichi-sensei, is that training with your jutsu the reason that you and Kakashi-sensei were able to kick me out of your body when I took it over with my overshadowing technique?" Naruto asked, looking at the older man as if to find a reason for the defeats that he had suffered from the more ranked ninjas. Ino noticed that her father had risen an eyebrow at that comment and smiled brightly.

"Yes, I was the one to train Kakashi in defence of having his body taken over by an alien force. It is a standard training exercise for a... group that Kakashi had been a member of before he began to teach genin. I worked with him and others to develop their mental strength so that they couldn't be dominated by the enemy. However, it is possible for both him and myself to be placed under the control of another if they had greater mental strength and training with their chakra. So it is possible that with the right training, that both of you might be able to become better than I am. That training begins here." Inoichi said as he sat down and motioned for his two charges to follow him in the same way as they continued.

"Ino, I want you to demonstrate the mind transfer jutsu on Naruto by trying to take control of his body. Begin." Ino, sitting across from Naruto, so that she had a clear shot at Naruto. Making the right hand signs, she spoke the name of the jutsu out loud before she seemed to loose consciousness. She could feel part of her own spirit pull out of her body as she moved slowly to the spot that the violet haired boy was sitting before she merged into the male figure.

She could feel the resistance of something that was pushing her back as she tried to go deeper into the body, similar to the times that she had tried to jump into her father without him noticing. She thrust her own mental strength at the invisible wall that protected the ghost boy as she finally felt the control as she gained control of his body. "I'm in," Ino said as she jumped up in the other genin and experienced being a boy. Something that she had experienced before when she had experimented with her teammates. She then noticed that she was not going down from the high of her jump, as if she was floating in midair.

"Cool, I'm flying. I can fly! I..." She then noticed that she didn't seemed to be able to move very well. She also had trouble staying upright as her but seemed to be lighter then her head, trying to flip her over like standing on her head. "I'm stuck! I can't believe that I'm stuck in this body that I can't control. You think that this bloodline would come with some kind of instruction on how to use it? " She turned to look at her father and noticed that he was trying to hold back some giggles at the situation that she had gotten herself in.

Swallowing his laughter, Inoichi spoke, "Try cancelling the jutsu and returning back to your body. I'm sure that Naruto knows how to use his new body better than you do and can find a way down from where you got yourself." Ino nodded the best that she could in Naruto's body before making the cancel hand signal. She felt her spirit flow out of the body and back into the air, looking back to see Naruto start to sink to the ground. She wanted to call out a word of warning to him, but he managed to right himself within a few seconds.

Naruto lowered himself to the ground and landed on his feet, looking around. He said, "How the heck did I get from sitting on the ground to floating in the air? Did Ino take control of me with her jutsu and that was why I was stuck in the air? I felt something forcing it's way into me, but I just couldn't quite push it out. Why isn't she moving right now?" He noticed that Ino was motionless and turned his head to look at his new sensei for an explanation for the events that had occurred.

"Well as I said before, there is a weakness to that jutsu. It allows a person to take control over the body of another person, but it requires the user to remove a piece of their spirit to overwhelm the victim's body. That leaves the body in a state of immobility that makes them vulnerable to attack, also any attacks on the victim's body will appear on the user's body. Which is why it was a good idea to have Ino leave your body before she hurt yourself. Another problem is the fact that spirit that we use moves so slow that also leaves the ninja's body open to damage." Inoichi commented, explaining the way that the jutsu worked so that Naruto could understand the differences between their technique and the ghost boy's.

Ino finally began to look like she was waking up from a trance like state that she had placed herself under. She had been focusing mostly on getting back to her flesh, but she had heard the last words of her father and knew that he was explaining their jutsu to his new student. She shivered for a moment before she stood up next to Naruto.

"Alright, you two, I want you to try possessing each other one after another and try to prevent the other from entering your bodies. If the opponent gets control over your body, they get a point. But you can regain the point by forcing them out of your body. I will be keeping on eye on the two of you, to make sure that your are keeping the right score. I will be thinking of better exercises that I can give you, and Ino try to avoid flying away with Naruto's powers." The old man to a seat at the foot of a tree as she and her opponent sat across from each other to challenge the other.

Meanwhile, in the mind of the teacher...

Inoichi was thinking about the possession that he had experienced from his newest student, wondering why it was that it differed from the spirit possession that he had used himself. He thought to himself, 'If it came from the observation of spirits, why does the spirit method seems to differ much more than the jutsu method? Is it just the fact that he has ghost blood in his veins rather than just ordinary human blood? Could this bloodline be used to enhance my own clan?"

He watched the two of them train and started to wonder why it was that Ino could have chosen someone like Naruto to have a crush on, rather than the Uchiha boy. The later one might have more attractions to the villagers, but he had a lot of problems that could hurt his little girl when she got rejected by him.

'The boy only cared about revenge, not romance. Naruto seems to be more well adjusted even with the rejection of the entire village, he also looks like he might make a great ninja. I wonder if I should be using my fatherly influence to push those two together? '

In a hidden lab within the Konoha...

The mask figure stood before the shifting light green rip in the air that revealed the portal into the ghost zone, a dimension that lay on top of this one where the dead and creatures of spiritual energy made their homes. It was through this portal that the figure had received the hawk containing the message from his master, with the orders to test the subject that the mask man had talked about in the report.

"So the ghost vessel will need to be tested to show his true strength in reflection of the variables that have come into play. Containing the demon fox as well as using the more refined serum should remove many of the limits that the other test subjects. The master wants the boy to have some early tests before the major test of throwing the two ghost ninjas against each other." The figure looked at the files that had been collected during the experiments with the world of spirits.

His master had captured and forced some of the spirits that lived in that alternative world to obey the commands of the snake sannin. They could be summoned at anytime using the special summoning jutsu that had been constructed using skills developed from forbidden arts. The question was which of the spirits that had been conquered by Orochimaru to send out after the boy as a first test.

'I think that one of the lower level spirits would be a first good test, perhaps one of the animal spirits. A banished spirit that is not under the commands of one of the boss animals since we can't count on any of them but the serpents at this time. A snake, however, would be a sure sign of my master's hand that could build up the defences of the leaf around team seven. Which would not only resist the testing of Naruto, but also the access to the chosen host of my master.' Papers came up as the names of banished animals were revealed to the mask ninja.

The ones that caught his eye was the twin octopus spirits that while being weaker than most of the spirits that he had to call on, had an advantage with their ink that they could use in their attacks. Ink that could be used in ways that normal ink could not be used, like in the creation of living drawn creatures that could add in the attack.

'But it would be the best way to test his basic power for now, before I even think about sending one of the most powerful ghosts. Like Yumi the hunter, a figure of dread in the ghost world due to the unending hunts of that ghost. Yumi is also an expert in advance hunting technology that could be useful in capturing Naruto and Sasuke. That would be a name to remember in the future, with the bait of a rare ghost boy to hunt. However, there is still much to do to have Naruto prove himself.' The figure moved to a special circle that had been designed for the purpose of calling ghosts through the portal.

Cutting his hand with a kunai so that his blood would run free, he used the red ink of his body to write the symbols that would be needed for the summoning. Since the ectopus were not bound by a normal summoning contract, this special ceremony would be needed to maintain control over them for the period of the mission. Once the special ink was set, he made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Then he called out, "Summoning jutsu, spirit version! Ectopus calling! "

The circle glowed purple as a beam of light that was a mixture of black and purple struck dead centre with the portal, causing it to ripple in reaction to the constant energy. There was the sound of moaning before something moved out of the gateway to the spirit world, causing the purple light to latch on to them and suck them into the summoning circle. A wall of the purple-black energy ran along the line of the circle, holding what had been summoned within.

Floating in midair in the centre of the boundary were two bright green octopus with huge eyes and a mouth on their sides filled with teeth. That caused them to have a more human appearance than what was normally observed on sea life, but they could still be seen as the cousins of squids. They had eight long tentacles that seemed to glow and shrink in length depending on the will of the spirit animals. Soon, they stopped and looked at the man in the mask.

"I have summoned you here by order of Orochimaru, to perform a mission that he has for the two of you to perform." The man took out a card that was blank for a few minutes before it started to reveal the secrets that it held. An image of a blond haired boy as well as stats about that boy appeared on the paper, with the mystery man making sure to give a good look at the card to the ectopus.

"This is the boy that the master wants you to battle against. You are to use all of your power against him, it doesn't matter if he survives or not. However, you are not to harm this boy in your attack against the blond child." The figure pulled out another card, which showed a black haired boy that looked like he was brooding.

"I should warn you that the blond has the power to change his hair and eyes from blond and blue to violet and green. That is part of the power that you will be fighting against. The master wants to see how this power might effect his plans, so that is why you are being sent against him. Now go and battle the child known as Naruto Uzumaki, reveal his true power." The figure made the sign to release the energy that was holding the ghosts in the binding seal, so that they could test the power of the ghost boy. The purple energy fade and the green octopus flew into the air phasing through the ceiling of the hidden lab.

The figure walked over to a viewing crystal that his master had created so that his enemies and test subjects could be viewed. The figure would watch and record the conflict of the ectopus and the vessel, to see if there was anything of interest for his master's plan.

Elsewhere...

Naruto was heading home from the practise that he had with the Yamanakas, learning more about the powers that he had been given. He thought to himself, 'Training against Ino did help out with my skills in overshadowing, trying to break the mental defences of my foe so that I can take complete control with my ghost powers. I also had to learn to block out some trying to get into my own body from the outside.'

'I might not be as good as Inoichi-sensei or Ino with the ability to use possession, but that have shown me how much I have to work on so that I can perfect my power. Then there are all of the other powers that I have and might get while having this bloodline, since event Old Man Hokage doesn't know what having ghost blood in my veins might do to me. I just wished that I could get a chance to try out my powers against something like me, to fight something like a ghost.' thought Naruto before he was slammed from behind by something.

Turning around to get a better look at what it was that had hit him, he saw two green octopus like creatures that were floating around in the air much like he could. Acting without thinking very long, he cried out "Reichi! ".

That signalled his change into his ghost form as he jumped into the air to float opposite the octopus. Naruto then spoke up, "Alright, you eight armed freaks, I'm going to take you all down. Hear that? The future Phantom Hokage is going to bring you down!"

The two creature's just grinned like maniacs and then did something that Naruto didn't expect. They squirted out black goo that then started to take on the shapes of a tiger and a ogre. The two black goo creatures rushed in an attack on Naruto from the ground. The fox boy flew out of the reach of the two goo monsters, but couldn't fly out of the way of the ogre's club that pounded down on him to the ground.

The ghost boy started to rise as he got a good look at the tiger about to slice him with it's claws. Moving on instinct, he tried to dodge that. He was mostly successful with the exception of a three lines of blood that came from having a flesh wound. Greenish-black blood flowed out of the wound.

'I guess that these guys can hurt me if they can touch me, which makes them some kind of ghosts. I have to figure out something that I can do that will taken them down quickly.' The violet haired one began to rise up in the air at rapid speed, flying up till he was as high as the Hokage's tower. Then he moved so that he could make his attack, a dive bomb straight at one of the two good creatures.

With his fist out, he hit the tiger creature with a powerful punch. The creature then exploded all of him, covering him in something that felt and looked like normal ink. Naruto tried to shake himself clean like a dog as he said, "That was gross. One down and one to go!"

One of the ghost octopus then spat out more ink onto the body of the ogre creature and gave the beast a pair of raven like wings. The wings flapped and launched the ogre into flight so that it was slightly above Naruto. The answer from the genin was simple, "Crap! That's not fair, just when I found out a way to kick these guys butts."

The ghost ninja then rose so that he was facing the ogre with his back to the two octopus that had started the whole thing. Then the obvious came into the mind of the boy who had little strategy training, "Wait a minute! I still have my shadow clone jutsu. Why the hell didn't I think of that before? " With a short series of hand signs, he created ten complete doppelgangers of himself to do battle with the ogre.

The eleven charged the ogre trying to use the superiority of numbers to overwhelm the ink beast. Club launched at the clones, doing major damage with a single hit that caused a couple of the duplicates poof out in smoke. But they gave as good as they got with hits and punches that just didn't seem to have the same explosive effect as the dive hit that he had used against the tiger.

Naruto heard the noise of more spitting occurring behind him as he turned to see two more winged ogres flying straight at him and his copies. He got out of the way as soon as possible as the three ogres started to destroy all of the clones that he had created. Used that little time to prepare, he signalled again for more clones that appeared shortly before the ogres eliminated the last batch.

Naruto sent out the ten copies out to battle with the ogre trio as he tried to figure out what it was that he could do against the ink monsters that he now faced. He thought to himself, 'I wonder if the ink trick is the only thing that these creatures can do, or is there something more that octopus brothers can do. I'm not sure that I can over shadow a ghost, invisibility doesn't look like it would work and phasing might not be possible. Damn it, I need a new ghost power now! Damn it, damn it damn it! '

As he thought those last swear words, he pounded his fist into his flat hand in frustration. Once, twice and on the third time something happened. A green beam of energy shot forward as fist and hand hit, hitting one of the ogres in the chest and causing it to explode into wet ink like the tiger had done with the dive punch.

The ghost boy looked at the fist that was slightly smoking with the discharged energy that he had used to destroy the ogres. The two remaining ogres turned to look at him with their black eyes. The foxy ninja barely noticed as he tried to figure out what it was that he had just did with his fist, until they were on him with a double team attack.

Naruto just instinctively pointed his twin fists at the ink beasts as he thought, "Come on, come on. Shoot that ghost element jutsu at them like you did last time." Closing his eyes he tried to will himself to fire, and felt energy pool within him. The energy gathered around his stomach as it flowed up his torso and down his two arms till it hit his closed hands. Then it flowed over them and out as he heard the sound of the previous shot twice over. Then he felt wet ink cover him again, making his as dirty as he had been after the tiger.

Opening his eyes, he saw the two ogres were gone and the two octopus were looking scared. Naruto couldn't help but be proud, "I have a new ghost power, which means I'm one step closer to Hokage. Now time to make some octopus balls out of the two of you!"

Author's Notes:

I have been distracted like I have said by my new Game, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. I will have to learn moderation with the computer as the one I have access to is used by the whole family, so timing is not perfect. My area had just gotten a new anime called MAR (Märchen Awakens Romance), which seems interesting as it is based on Fairy tales. I will be watching that and waiting to see if I like it. I also have been watching anime on another channel with more adult themes. Read or Die:The TV, Tenjho Tenge, Trigun and Lupin the Third (the Red Coat series) have been show on this channel so far. Not sure if they will be involved with any of my writtings as of this date.

I have been thinking of some of my other fics as well, even with the rush of Phantom Blood and White Seduction. I have writting a piece of Wild Avatar, but I need more work with the original storyline. I am thinking of showing it to my beta-reader, just as soon as I get it in the right format. I have also been developing more with Sakura 10, my first Naruto fic. I was trying to add Japanese mythology to the aliens of the original ten aliens as well as using one alien per element of that world. Fire is easy with Heatblast, but other were harder. Upgrade has some limited uses in Naruto's world, so I was thinking of replacing him with a combination of Japanese mythical beasts to make a Lightning-based catgirl. Sorta like a combination of one of the Catgirls from anime like Felicia (Darkstalkers) and Megawatts from Ben 10. Also thinking of folkloring other aliens like Fourarms being more Oni like then the Ben 10 universe one. Still wondering if the Bijuu are aliens on their own or from another dimension.

I still have a chapter of White Seduction and another one of Phantom Blood that I will be releasing half chapters on my site and on the addventures (I do have to get caught up to date on the Maximum Addventure, it lags behind). With full chapters expected release every two weeks if everthing goes as planned. I hope that you are enjoying the chapters that I am posting now, as I am making them longer by writting them in segments. This allows me to use short bursts of writting when I feel weaker, but longer burst when inspiration hits me.

Thanks for the comments and the answers to the question as well as new question. I will try to react to them as soon as possible, but remember that I maybe a bit distracted with Oblivion.

HVulpes


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Eight

In the lab of Orochimaru's spy...

The spy was watching the battle occurring with the young ghost boy and the ectopi, which had been going the way of the ghost animals with their ink attack. The ghost boy barely came up with an attack before the ghost octopi developed a counter, but then the boy had discovered another one of his ghost powers.

'So Naruto has discovered the secret of the Ghost Ray, the main means of attack for a ghost. That should increase the attack power of the genin with training, plus it is a base for other ghost tricks like the Ghost Shield. The boy is developing quicker than that of Jin'ei, Orochimaru's ace in the hole for this kind of battle. So I might have to step up the kind of ghost that I send after him, perhaps even using Yumi the Hunter ahead of schedule." The figure moved to make notes for the master to read as he watched Naruto attack the ectopi.

The fox boy grabbed at the arms of the spectral animals and used them to slam the twins into each other in a rather painful way. It was definitely a show of the younger man's skills in combat, which was surprising given the training that he had missed out on due to his condition.

"I might have to take a look out for the boy's training. Inoichi is an expert in the mental type ninjutsu that has made his clan famous, while Kakashi is one of the strongest ninjas in the village and likely to teach him ways to increase his natural powers." The spy noticed that Naruto was finished with the twins and had forced them away. Although the couldn't talk, it would be best to send them back to the Ghost Zone. Making the hand signs to end the summoning, there was a sudden wind that came from the portal as twin green orbs were seen coming from the ceiling into the portal.

"Now I want to see what the boy does next, who does he go to?" The spy asked himself as he continued viewing with the crystal.

Elsewhere, in the village...

Naruto flew across the village in his ghost form with great speed, using his powers to keep him from being seen by the villagers. He headed for the one place that he knew that he could find someone that might know what to do to help him. The Hokage tower and the old man who had been like a grandfather to him.

Arriving in the outer office and becoming visible in the shadows of the room, he when up to the secretary and asked to see the Hokage. The woman that looked after the meeting room didn't like him, like most of the village, but Naruto knew that she knew that the Hokage did. Given the fact the last girl had been fired for trying to get Naruto kicked out of the building, she tended to do her job despite her loathing of Naruto.

"The Hokage will see you in a minute." She told him as she pointed to a seat as far away from her as possible. Naruto moved to sit on that chair as he waited for the old man. He didn't have to wait long as the door opened and the woman motioned for him to enter.

In the room, Old man Hokage was sitting behind his desk looking at papers in the same way that some people looked at Naruto. Naruto spoke quickly to his elder, "I was attack by some octopus ghost things, they used some kind of ink attack that turned into living monsters, I had to use a dive bomb attack to beat one of them, but then they got wings and then I got a new ghost power!"

"Slow it down, Naruto. I could barely make sense of what it was that you were saying." The Hokage seemed to wait for Naruto to take a deep breath as the old man continued. "So you were attack by ghost octopus and during the battle you discovered a ghost power. What kind of power was it?"

"It was some kind of energy attack that came from my hand, that made a beam that blasted the ink monsters back into ink. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it, I was thinking about my Ghost Blast!" Naruto told the other as he smiled his excited smile.

"Do you think that you can show me a smaller version of it?" The Hokage said as he moved to pick up a small target that he had kept in his office. Naruto was confused and surprised that he had a target in the room and asked the Hokage why.

"It helps keep up my training as well as let me release my frustration with some of the least pleasant aspects of being the Hokage. Both my successor and my predecessors used training devices like this." The Hokage placed the object that looked like a training dummy next to an empty spot of wall. "Now try to shot using a little bit of your power."

Naruto decided to try shooting from his finger and held out his hand so that he was pointing at the target. Concentrating on the energy that was coming from his body so that it started to flow from his stomach as last time. It was harder than before to get a grip on that energy like there was some resistance to that power, but he managed to get it to start flowing up his body to his arms.

Like water it flowed down his arm and into the finger, where it seemed to get stuck. Naruto was starting to sweat as he tried to keep the energy moving beyond his body and towards the target. Just as he thought that he wouldn't be able to do it, he gave a tiny push and the beam come out of his finger in a large blast. A blast so huge that it forced him backwards, causing the finger to tilt up and move up the wall to the top of the room.

It took seconds for Naruto to learn to stop that power, but by then the power of the beam was proved. The dummy was completely charred and turned into useless ash, but the char pattern on the wall and ceiling showed that the power of the blast seemed to weaken as Naruto tried to shut it off. Naruto turned to his mentor with a shamed look on his face, to see that the old man had a look of interest on his face.

"Interesting, the beam seems to be like an elemental attack, yet it is not like most elements that are known. The power of the beam seems to be adjustable, the only problem being that Naruto doesn't seem to have total control over it. But once he does, he might be able to create versions to knock out foes or destroy them" The Hokage didn't seem to notice that he was talking out loud, but his words were memorized by the violet haired genin.

"So what does that mean, old man? What do you mean by an elemental attack? Why don't you think that I can control it?" The ghost boy asked as he tried to get answers, as he did he turned back into his blond form.

"Well, I think that your lack of control is partly due to gain the power recently, however it might also has to do with your lack of chakra control. Your tenant gives you access to unlimited chakra due to his nature, but your chakra coils have not been trained in using this power effectively. Basically you waste the power it gives you, making it harder for you to perfect certain jutsu like the bunshin." The Hokage then continued to explain his point.

"The bunshin uses little chakra compared to the kage bunshin, but it also needs more control of that chakra. When you created your bunshin, you put too much energy in them and they were warped by it. It differs from the kage bunshin which sucks up chakra to create a more solid clone as well as multiple clones when used. This has nothing to do with you, as the Kyuubi's power overwhelms your control. This could have been corrected with help from your teachers." The Hokage frowned before he started to speak again.

"There are many in the village who have mixed feelings about you becoming a ninja. Some feared that you are the Kyuubi and if you were to learn to be a ninja you would use our skills against us. Others know that you are not the Kyuubi, but fear the same result due to your treatment. There are groups within the village that desired to personally train you to be a ninja, but in a way that would have made you into a soulless weapon for the village or their own desires." Naruto looked on shocked at the information that he had been told about his own life that he didn't know.

"So I made a compromise that leaves all people with a bitter taste. I would allow you to become a ninja, but you would only gain the aid of your teachers and the limited aid from myself that could be masked in taking care of you. That would leave becoming a ninja completely up to you, soothing those that did and didn't want you to be a ninja. It would also make your path harder as many of your teachers would not lift a finger to help you," The ninja leader smiled as he moved on to something that must have lighten his heart.

The old man continued, "But you have made me proud with the work that you have done to learn the ninja arts on your own. You have some faults, like being less then observant at times and missing the small details. This would lead to some people think that you are stupid, but the pranks you have pulled have proved that there is a keen mind in your thick skull. It is likely that you would have had a greater grade average if you had been given help. But everything happens for a reason, and I think this has happen to you to make you a stronger ninja! " The old man placed his hand on the genin's shoulder, and gave him a smile like those that Naruto gave.

Naruto had to nod and agree that while he might have passed earlier if he had gotten help, he would have missed meeting the people who were seeing him for himself for the first time. He thought to himself, 'Even with these setbacks, I will become Hokage. When I gain that title people will have to respect me for having to come from so far behind to be the one in first place.'

Out loud he asked his mentor, "What did you mean when you said it was like an elemental attack? I know that Sasuke can do fire jutsu, is it something like that?"

"Yes, that is it exactly. There are five main element, from which each other elements come from. Since we are in the Land of Fire, we tend to use Katon, or Fire style element jutsu. The others are Fuuton or wind element, Raiton or lightning element, Doton or earth element and Suiton or water element. Other elements like wood or ice can be created from two of these elements used at once." The former professor explained, giving a basic lesson in jutsu.

"My Ghost Blast seems to be made up of some element linked with ghost, an spirit element or energy that doesn't fit with one of those element. That means that I have something that most people aren't ready for during a fight. So if I can perfect the control of the energy, I might be able to make some new jutsu based on this." Naruto said, suddenly feeling pride at the power that he controlled.

"It also brings up the question of if this power can be used by a normal ninja not holding the Reichi. Since your body becomes one with your spirit and uses ectoplasm with or without chakra, it might not be possible for those without the Reichi. However, if it is possible it might help the village in times of trouble." Was the comment given by the elder.

"Well, I can try and see if I can teach my teammates or even Ino and her dad about this energy when I train with them. Maybe Kakashi and Inoichi senseis might be able to help me with the control of my Ghost Blast, or at least come up with something that might help. Plus it might help with coming up with combat moves that my team can use." Naruto began to give a positive spin to the events as they had unfolded.

"That is the will of fire, working with others so that everyone involved becomes stronger. Keep thinking in that way and you will reach your goal of replacing me. I'll get Kakashi to come to the office so the two of you can discuss this, since he is your main instructor. I am also going to advice you to get some of the special equipment from the ghost-hunter section, especially a new device to hold spirits till we can send them home. We have a major holding tank for them until we can find a way to the ghost dimension." Hokage mentioned as he removed himself gentle from Naruto to a window, where he summoned a bird. He wrote a message and placed it on the bird's leg and launched it out the building, a messenger for Kakashi.

Later...

Kakashi had to look at his young charge and wonder what it was that he could be teaching the boy, especially after all of the growth that he had experienced in the last couple of days. In his mind he thought, 'The boy is certainly talented in some ways, either that or lucky. He found his latest power in conflict with those ghost octopus so that means that the heat of battle was on him when he summoned that phantom energy. I have to get the report from Inoichi to see how the training with Naruto's overshadowing ability is going."

"So the Hokage was discussing the new Ghost Blast that you developed during battle. I have to agree with his assessment that you should learn to master the control of chakra as training that could help with the control of that power. I was thinking about showing you guys such an activity in your next major lesson, especially for you Naruto." He told the boy as he continued to move across the village to find the secret location they needed to head to.

"It's because of you know who, ne? " Naruto frowned at that as if he had swallowed something bitter that made him ill. The fox boy's amazing ability to rebound from personal pain become active as he started to smile and continued, "Still, if it helps me get the title from the old man and makes people respect me, I'll do it even if it kills me! "

"I do think that you should practise your Ghost Blast abilities, we're just going to have to find a target area for you that is away from people for now. That way if you lose control of the blast it won't hurt others. The place that we're heading to has such a training area for you, specially made to test experimental jutsu that might cause major damage. Among the many other topics of spectral research that they conduct there. The Ghost-hunter headquarters, Area 52-B." The grey haired man said as they approached a building completely covered with heavy duty breaks and metal.

A huge sign hanging from the side of the building with the words Watanabe Works written in bright green, the same colour of the ghost boy's ghost eyes. The one eyed man went up to the door and hit a button that made a ringing noise. Minutes later the door opened up and a huge man in a bright blue outfit stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Welcome back to Watanabe Works, Kakashi. I see that you have brought a youngster with you. Is he the special student of yours? Cause most of us here are curious about just what this boy can do." The man said as he moved his hand out to shake Naruto's sensei. The was large size that could have been muscle or fat with a black beard and hair. He also had little tiny eyes that seemed to be in a constant squint. His face was lightened up by the huge smile on his face.

"Naruto, this is Jiro Watanabe. He is the head of this facility and the leader of all of the research that the village has done on the topic of spirits. Jiro, this is Naruto. He was the one that the Hokage talked about having the Reichi bloodline limit. Naruto was recently attack by a couple of spirit octopus, and the Hokage thought that it might be best if my student was equipped with some gear. He also needs a testing range to try out some of the more... interesting aspects of his bloodline." The teacher made the introduction as the lead research took the young man's hand and shoot it with great excitement.

"Excellent! I aways wanted to have my work be tested in the field more. Until now, we just had a few missions clearing out dead spirits from people's homes. Not too many spectres of higher powers, but I have a feeling that Naruto here might change all of that. So come on in, I want to show you around and show you to the crew."

Much later...

Naruto had been around the building that made up Area 52-B, or as it was being called, Watanabe Works. The building had to be one of the strongest built one as everything was made of metal or strong bricks, and the little glass that was used in the windows was made up of several pains.

There were a couple of testing ranges that were filled with summoned spirits that were test subjects of the various ghost gear and ghost fighting jutsu. They also had labs that were filled with chemicals and machines that were not common to the village. The ghost boy was told that some of the materials for the devices came from vendors from the Land of Snow.

They also showed him the area that they held the ghost they capture, which turned out to be a special mirror. The mirror was made of glass plated with sacred silver, with silver markings of trigrams that made it possible to store spirits in it. They could send in and summon out specific phantoms with jutsus that they created her. It turned out that one of the devices that they wanted him to have a smaller version of the larger mirror, one that could hold spirits and was made to be hard to break.

In the same room was the attempt of the workers to build a portal into what they called the Ghost Zone. The only missing element that they needed was something called a 'reality drill', a device that could bore a hole through dimensions. Something that was over Naruto's head.

After the mirror room, they returned to a conference room that was build so that workers could comment to supervisors. Jiro asked Naruto want he thought of the entire research facility.

Naruto smiled and answered, "It's cool, like how you work to figure out how to fight bad ghosts and work with good ones. Plus it gives me a place where I can train both my jutsu and my Reichi powers without getting anyone else hurt. So I'm guessing that you want me to test out my powers for you, so you know what my powers can do?"

"That would be the plan, since then we might be able to help you come up with ways for you to use your powers and even coming up with jutsu that could be used with those same powers. Many of the other clans with bloodlines tend to have special techniques that only they can use, so that might be something to think about. But now we're just getting you use to your powers."Jiro said as he agreed.

"I can't wait to get started!" Said the ghost boy as he began his transformation.

Elsewhere, in the village...

Sakura was looking through out the village for deals on different items that could help her in her hunt for Sasuke, like a killer new dress that could really show off her body. She had yet to find the right object to win over the source of her desires, when she spotted Ino. They had been rivals for a while since they were both after Sasuke, but since she had heard that Ino was training with Naruto she was curious about the results.

"Ino, wait up." Sakura said as she rushed up the blond in purple, trying to avoid anything that might make the pink haired girl look like she was becoming weaker. The blue eyed genin stopped as the female member of Team Seven ran up beside her.

"What is it, Forehead Girl? Finally going to give up on Sasuke and give me the go ahead to date him myself?" Ino said, so sure of herself in a way that the girl in the red dress envied. Not that the green eyed girl would ever said that out loud.

"Even if I decided to give up Sasuke, which I haven't, I would never let him date a pig like you." Sakura said as she tried to sound as sure of herself as her rival, before taking a more serious look and tone. She spoke again, "I was just wondering about what it was that you were doing during your training with Naruto. Kakashi-sensei mentioned that the two of you would be training with each other due to the special nature of Naruto's new abilities."

Ino changed her face from the aggressive looks she took when her rival was around to something that was a little more introspective. Then she replied, "Well, it has been interesting. I never thought I would be jealous of Naruto, but with those new abilities of his, I am turning a little green. Flight, invisibility and perfect possession. Those would be so cool to be able to have. It does seems that I have the edge over him for now, since I have had more experience with my justu then he has with his powers."

Sakura was listening closely and making notes about what it was that Ino was saying. Not only would this help her understand her teammate, but it could give her an advantage over her rival in love. Using her head to think of the right question to ask, she started to speak, "So has Naruto done anything annoying in front of you or your father? Cause he has a tendency to do something stupid if you don't keep an eye on him."

"He did try to embarrass me by saying that I should stop going after Sasuke and..." Ino stopped and seem to decide to hold something back before finishing that sentence. She caught herself in a pause and continued, "And other than that he wasn't as annoying as he usually is. I think that he wanted to make a good impression on my father. Which seemed to work, since daddy wants me to get to know Naruto outside of training so that we can work better during our lessons."

That was causing Sakura to think more of the plans that she had in regard to Ino and Naruto. She knew that she could get information about Ino from Naruto during their meetings with the rest of the team, but this opened something that she hadn't thought of before. It took hard work to keep the evil grin off her face as she thought out her plans for her two classmates.

'If I can find a way to get Naruto together with Ino, not only would I get Sasuke by myself but I can get Naruto off my back as well. I wouldn't have to worry about him trying to ask me out on a date any more, since he would be bugging Ino for those. Besides the two of them have so much in common! Looks, attitudes and even powers if Kakashi-sensei is right. Then I wouldn't have to worry about any annoying boy trying to date me! ' The girl named after cherry blossoms cheered within, while miles away a boy in a green outfit and a bowl cut sneezed.

"Well, it might be a good idea for the two of you to get to know each other out side of training. It might help you develop your own style of ninjutsu that could really help the village in a crisis, making the both of you into heroes if you guys are needed. Besides, if you're nice to him, Naruto might try and take you for a fight. He promised to take Sasuke and myself up flying as soon as he thinks that he can do it." The pink haired woman said to her friend, trying to bait a hook so that Ino might spend time with Naruto.

"You really think that he can do that? I mean that I have seen him fly, but I can't imagine a way for him to carry someone at the same time." Ino said as she took on a more excited look at the image of the idea.

"Well, along with the more obvious powers, Naruto also has a boost to abilities in his new form. Strength, agility, speed and endurance have all been raised to a super human level. At least that is what Kakashi-sensei told us. Sensei thinks that by training both his human and other form he could increase it's strength, allowing for him to carry people while he flies. The question then is when can he do it and who gets to go first?" answered Naruto's teammate as she tried to use Ino's competitive nature against her. From the determined look on her face, Sakura had won this battle.

'So what am I going to do with Ino now?' was the pink girl's thoughts, not knowing how to escape her rival just yet.

Author's Notes:

I am still distracted by my Oblivion game and so have completed less writting then in past months. I hope that I might be able to get some more fic writting done in the next little while, perhaps even putting away the game so that I can work on my fics. I have still been getting ideas especially with Naruto, some of them very twisted. One has Naruto teaming up with the son of Stitch and Angel (626 and 624) of Disney's Lilo and Stich series, with Stitch Jr. being Naruto's Nindog. I see this junoir Stitch having all of the powers of his father including a genius IQ of over 200 (Perhaps seen as he beats Shikamaru in chess). Another interesting on has Naruto getting a certain Fairy Godparent couple (You have to admit his life makes him deserve it) and see what zany wishes he can make or how he hids Wanda and Cosmo. Another has Sheogorath bring Naruto to Cyrodiil and becoming the Champion of the land before summoning him to the Shivering Isles to complete that quest. Naruto with the powers of a mad Daedric God might be interesting.

My focus for the last little while has been on the Naruto fan works as they seem to be flowing from me easier at this time then any of my other works. I hope to have a full chapter of Sakura Ten out soon. I am still investigating card games for White Seduction for the next chapter and have found a Wikipedia page that will help when I have the time to look it all up on that site. I am also trying to figure out how my next Wild Avatar chapter show go, since it will be an original work not an arc based around one of the episodes. I hope to have Cologne train the Avatar bunch on the Ranmaverse's use of chi in battle. Plus create some conflicts for the Ranma bunch as they continue in this new world.

I have the next chapter ready to get up. I just have to figure out a way for the group to set out for Wave Country. Keep your eyes out for a new ghost mentioned in this chapter to make an appearance as well as a new jutsu for Naruto.

HVulpes


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Nine

Inochi Yamanaka was thinking over the training session that he has with Naruto and the after effects of the training. He went over the events again, 'It seems that Naruto's overshadowing seems to have more potential then I thought. Not only can it completely take over a person's body without leaving a body behind, but it seems to have some extra effects that I didn't see. When he took over my body and spoke those words about Ino giving up on Sasuke and going after my ghost student, it altered my thoughts on the matter till my training kicked in. Still it was a good idea to have Ino get to know Naruto better.'

Inoichi knew that Sasuke had a lot of potential even if there seems to be a great darkness within him, elements that would attract many girls looking for a bad boy mixed with a dreamy perfection. No wonder the boy had a number of different girls after him, aided by parents would love to be the in-laws of the noble house of Uchiha.

Naruto was an unknown element as he had been rejected by most of the people of the village or ignored by more beign of people. The prankster who was at the bottom of the class at the academy was not someone that many people would want to know.

'Still, I can see much about him that I have admit that I like. He seems to be a hard worker, given the fact that he hasn't been given any aid by anyone other then the Hokage. He might have trouble seeing the obvious, but he does have a clever mind.' Inoichi remembered the files that he had been allowed to see, given to him by Kakashi and their leader. Add to that the stories that were told to him by his two teammates and best friends about the adventures shared with their sons and the blond boy.

'The boy is no Nara level genius, even if he and Shikamaru both get similiar grades. The difference is that Shikamaru is too lazy to get the grade that he deserves, and Naruto is barely allowed to learn his lessons. Still the blue eyed boy did managed to create a new justu, a bane to perverts all over the world. So there is that potential that lies under the surface, much like Nara clan.' Inoichi thought back to the secret of the Nara clan, hiding their genius IQ under their weakness of sloth. It had taken their sensei forever to get Shikaku to get moving when it was needed.

The fact that overshadowing could effect his mind on a hidden level did make it more interesting. Many of his own jutsu had similar effects on his targets, with this new vector better jutsu could be developed.

'Imagine if a ninja could slip into the mind of a target and leave a hidden command in their mind that they would follow at a later date to aid that ninja in a mission. A jutsu like that could be very useful in certain missions like information gathering missions. It just becomes a question of how to develop such a jutsu.' Inoichi tossed some of the options on that on his mind. Her also wonder if he should give that task to his daughter as a lesson to expand her training as a ninja of their clan.

Inoichi knew the next training exercise would be more exciting.

Days later, in the village...

Ino was thinking about the new mystery in her life, which was her new training partner, Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had seemed to be so predictable in the academy with his low grades and twisted pranks. Now just a month or more after graduation, he was becoming a ninja with at least two strong weapons in his belt.

The first was the shadow clone jutsu which could make solid copies of the ninja that could number in the hundreds in his human form. The second was the Reichi, which while limiting the number of clones to around ten, gave him access to superhuman powers. The newest of which was the ghost blast power, an attack that used spectral energy to blast the foe.

'I just gotta know how he does that!' Ino remember the conversation where she had convinced Naruto to give her the first lesson on harnessing the ghostly power for her own attack. 'Of course it's easier said then done since Naruto hasn't ever been a sensei. I mean before he learnt the shadow clone jutsu, all he really had was his "sexy jutsu". Who would want to learn his perverted jutsu?' Elsewhere, a certain Sarutobi sneezed.

Ino's thoughts turned to jutsu, with the development of new powers Naruto was bound to create more techinques. Rumours had it that he had combined both the shadow clone jutsu and the sexy jutsu to create the harem jutsu, another perverted jutsu. The rumour was that he had defeated a special jonin with that attack, even if the name of the jonin was kept hidden.

'Likely to keep the whole rank of jonin from looking stupid, being defeated by a dead last genin with a twisted jutsu can't help their image. At least with his ghost powers, Naruto might make something useful and not embarassing.' Ino made a face at the image of the twisted jutsu and its linked technique.

'I bet that I could come up with something better then appearing as a naked girl in a cloud of smoke. Even if my beauty would cause nosebleeds more powerful then those Naruto gets.' Ino imagined the effects of performing the sexy jutsu in front of Sasuke causing her crush to fall in love with her. Her mind continued, 'Maybe some other time when the two of us are alone. However, I have been studying the actions of Naruto while we have been practicing with each other. I can see how his use of his spectral energy effects can be duplicated with chakra.'

'I have been practicing with making myself invisible using chakra. The standing still sheet technique is pretty simple, even if it isn't use that much. It just uses genjutsu to cover the sheet with an illusion of the background, usually a wall or a tree. A lesser move that is in a couple of the books in the library, but another move that is in those same books is the moving camaflage technique. A jutsu where you cause yourself to constantly blend into the scenery while on the move.' Ino was happy at the work she had done so that she might have an even playing field with Naruto.

'The problem is the chakra needed to keep a constant illusion up while trying to fight with an opponent. The only bad thing about chasing Sasuke is that I didn't have much time for training my own chakra reserves. It's not like I have a bloodline or a special family style that would allow me to have major access to chakra. The only thing I can do is use those training examples the books shows on increasing my experiences and the strength of my body.' Ino remember many of the suggestions including the wearing of weights to make her training harder and her body stronger. She was a little worried about adding muscles to her body in a way which might push Sasuke away, but being a strong kunoichi might bring the two of them closer together.

She had been finishing up the last of her deliveries for her family's business as she saw Naruto head to a large building with very few windows. The sign on the building said simply, Watanabe Works. She called out to him, "Naruto? Naruto, come over here!"

The blond boy turned and looked over at the young woman who was looking a little upset that she had been ignored for a few minutes. He moved towards her and looked at her as he spoke, "Ino, what are you doing here? I was just on my way to... train some more with my special techniques. I still need some work with my new ability to make it perfect. I also have a few new ideas for jutsu that I want to try out."

Ino thought carefully before she said her next words, then she spoke, "What kind of jutsu are you planning? Nothing as perverted as your last ones. I can't think of anyone wanting to use the sexy jutsu or harem jutsu for any mission. Do you have anything better then that?"

"Actually, I have one jutsu that might be better those ones. You want to see it in action? I know a training ground that could be perfect for showing off my new jutsu. One which will be hard to beat!" Naruto said with pride, his face taking on a fox like look as he smiled.

Ino thought about being the first to see a new jutsu and was torn between two different points. One point was the fact the last two jutsu had been perverted ones, something more likely to make her angry then to impress her. On the other hand, the combination of both the shadow clone jutsu and a modified transformation jutsu was something that had great potential.

'If he was to create a number of clones and then make a number of different henges, he could make himself look like an army of his opponents. A technique that could create total chaos on the battle field that his team could take advantage of. It shows that there something like a brain in that head of his, even if it does seem like it.' Ino knew that she had only one choice in the matter.

"Alright, show me this great jutsu of your dobe." Ino smiled as her partner turned red with anger. He, however, lead her away to a training area.

Later in an abandoned training area...

Ino was standing ready for an attack, wondering what it was the ghost boy was planning. When they had gotten to the field, Naruto had suggested that he show off his moves with a spar between him and her. Knowing battling him would not only reveal this new move, but would give her a chance to improve her chakra. So that was why she was facing off with the transformed ghost boy.

Naruto took to the air, floating above the ground as he stood on nothing at all. Hands come together as they moved with rapid speed, making symbols to channel chakra or whatever it was that he used in his ghost form. Ino wondered what kind of jutsu it was he was going to use.

She was amazed when he used his shadow clone jutsu to create a number of copies of himself. Those copies prepared to attack with a overwhealming number, a tactic that could bring down any number of enemies one-on-one. Ninja were a different matter, as they were trained to do the impossible. Leaping out of the way of the copies, she threw a number of kunai at the attackers.

A few of the small knives managed to hit their targets digging in on the flesh of foe. A few of them even managed to pop out of existance as they other copies stopped. One of the Narutos spoke to her, "I thought that it would be a little unfair if I was to use my phasing ability since you can't pop my clones with your weapons. Still you have more to worry about them just one of my ghost powers, you still have my super cool jutsu that I have up my sleeve."

Ino wondered what this jutsu could be as she moved into a better position, looking for a weakness in her opponent. Right now she was at a weakness with him, since he could fly, become invisible and make a number of copies of himself. Her trademark jutsu couldn't be used as it needed Naruto to stay in one position for a long period of time, which was unlikely for one known for his hyperactivity.

'For once, I wish I was Shikamaru. Even for a slacker, he does seem to know how to outsmart people who are suppose to be smarter then him, like Asuma-sensei. If it was him in this battle, he might be able to come up with some trick to kick Naruto's butt without doing any work.' Ino knew that she would just have to work hard at trying to defeat Naruto's clones with her own ability. Taking a tactic out of her teammate's book, and headed for the shadow's protection.

Diving into the shadows gave her a few minute to think about what her options were. Slowly something entered her mind, an item that she had forgot she could do. She realized, "Naruto isn't the only one who can make copies of himself. They might not be as solid as his shadow clones, but I can use my clone jutsu to create a distraction from my real attacks. I also have my transformation and subsitution jutsu in reserve for an emergancy.'

Running while she was crouching in the shadows, she kept her eyes out for the collection of doppelgangers. Soon she had a number of them in sight as they were looking for her. Taking that moment to prepare, she summoned a couple of clones to burst out of the brush around the team of ghost ninjas. The Narutos didn't recognize the fact that they were just ordinary clones and prepared to attack, leaving themselves open to the shurikens that she had kept back for just this kind of attack.

As the Ino clones disappeared from sight, bladed weapons flew at her opponents and bit into flesh. After a few minutes, most of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing that there was only one Naruto left that had a couple of her throwing blades stuck in his arms, she leapt at him with a kunai ready to be place at his neck.

Only in mid-leap she stopped completely in her tracks, hovering over the land below her. This caused her to pause for a split second, before she was raised into the sky high above the ground. Looking under her, she could tell that a fall from this height would cause at least a couple broken bones. She was suddenly very scared at the idea of falling and called out for her opponent, "Naruuuutoooooo!"

Looking at the ghost boy below her, she noticed him moving up towards where she was stuck in the middle of the air. Soon he was across from her and was giving her a foxy grin. He spoke to her, "How do you like my new, super cool jutsu? Bet you never expected this when I told you about it?"

"What the hell are you doing to me?" She shouted getting frustrated at the idea that she had no idea what was going on. It was then that she heard laughter in front of her and from behind her. Turning her head so she could see where that second laughter was coming from, she saw a certain violet haired boy fade into sight.

"I'm a genius! I make a couple of shadow clones to distract you from my real justu, which was to make a shadow clone which was invisible from the moment it was summoned. Then that unseen clone followed you waiting for the right moment to get a hold of you and raise you to this height. All I have to do is drop you and you would definately be out of action for a while." Naruto said proudly as he continued to smile widely.

Ino stopped for a minute as she thought about her friend's new jutsu. While the shadow clone jutsu was something that anyone could do, as well as some varient of the invisiblity, the combination of those with the ability to fly made this a very effective and useful jutsu. Nodding, she asked him, "What do you call this jutsu?"

"I was thinking of calling it the sourei or poltergeist jutsu. They're suppose to be a ghost without a physical form that can make noises and move stuff around. I figured that a jutsu to create an invisible clone might seem like one of those kind of ghosts to someone who doesn't know me." Naruto said, as he smiled dropped and he took on a more serious look.

It was interesting to Ino to see this side of Naruto, which was different from the typical idiot that she had thought he was from his actions in the academy. It made her wonder how much she really knew about her former classmate and how much was hidden from her. She also realized a major factor in this jutsu that she had not focused on before.

"Naruto, since you can lift me in the air does this mean you can take me flying?" Ino was holding back her excitement at the possiblity that not only would she be flying through the air, but she would be doing before Sakura even knew that it was possible.

"I think so. I have been practicing with a weighed dummy and can lift over five hundred pounds just by touching it. Kakashi-sensei and the old man think it has something to do with my mind holding the object in the air or covering the object with spectral energy that causes the object to rise. They also think with time and exercise, I should be able to lift more then the five hundred pound limit that I am at now." Naruto said as he moved to take her empty hand. She moved to put away her knife and felt the release of the clone let go of her.

Suddenly she was moving through the air with Naruto, soaring horizontal to the ground as they flew above the training ground. Ino could feel herself smiling and laughing as she could feel the sensation of air all around her, the wind rushing around her. She felt like she was weighless, that all of her cares were removed as she rose and dived with Naruto. She knew that she was completely dependant on Naruto for her safety, but she was willing to give him her trust for the gift that he was giving her.

It seemed to end to quickly as they sunk towards the ground at a control pace, as Naruto set her down so she was standing next to him as he left go of her hand. Ino could not believe the thrill that had gone through her as she did something that few people could do, fly in the sky. She was beaming with a smile as she could only say over and over again, "Thank you, Thank you! "

"Well, that was my first time flying with a living person. I have to say it was a lot easier then trying to do it with the dummy. I can't wait to try it out with my team. I bet that we can come with some new plans using my ability to fly as a base for spying out the enemy's moves." Naruto told her as he smiled a small, but bright smile.

"So Naruto have you thought about any more new jutsu you can do in combination with your ghost powers?" Ino said, as she wonder what else was up Naruto's sleeve.

Elsewhere, in a hidden lab...

Marks in blood covered the floor creating a seal that would protect the user from any threat the summoned spirit might bring. Casting the chakra to bring the creature of ectoplasm to the mortal world, a beam of purple light emerged from the portal as a figure appeared and moved to the circle seal.

From the eerie light came a shadow that slowly took on a physical form. It was female with firm curves that were present even in the shadows. Black mesh top covered her upper chest with it cut in a way so that it left her right shoulder bare to just above her breast. Tight black leather pants coated her legs and had a scaly pattern to them as if they came from a reptile.

Leather bands with metal spikes covered her forearms, big black boots with a metal skull placed on the front with spiked heels covered her feet. On her hands were gaunlet-like gloves, with holes for the fingers. In one hand was a black bow with a string made of thin flame, with a quarrel of arrows on her back with black, white and red feathers on them. On her hip were a couple blades that were the size of daggers, the ends marked with more skulls.

Her skin was a pale greyish-blue and her hair were made of bluish fire that was pulled into a flaming ponytail that stood straight in the air. Her green eyes glowed with a shine that resembled the eyes of an animal reflecting bright light. Those eyes were ever alert and looking at her terrain, seeking out each nook and cranny that the shadows hid. Her lips were a shade of faded red with two black stripes that looked much like a certain clan's marking on her cheeks.

"Who has summoned Yumi the Huntress, most feared preditor of the ghost zone and mistress of the bow? You had better speak up now before I decide to skin you and make you part of my lair." she called out, a voice full of sensuality and iron will. She looked out towards a shadow as if she detected something hidden in their folds.

A man in a mask with a cat's face emerged from the spot that she had been looking at, His body covered with a black cloak that hit most of him from view. With a soft, even tone he spoke, "I am merely a servant for the great Orochimaru, the man that you have had dealings with before. I was ordered to request a favour from you that will use your many talents. An unique prey that he would like hunted and captured for him, alive if possible."

A faint smile crossed her lips as she said, "I'm listening. I hope that this prey will be worth of my time. Many of the subjects that he has sent me after have proved themselves less then impressive hunting."

"The being that he wants you to go hunting after is a boy who has recently developed ghost powers. He was an experiment that my master created to combine ghost and human genetic material into a single human. He has proved himself stronger then some other ghost and thought that he might be a challenge for you." The quiet man spoke as he took out a card, which was blank for a moment. An image appeared on the card showing a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, before turning into one with violet hair and green eyes, then returning into the blond again.

"A ghost boy, a rare prey indeed and quite worth the hunt due to his rare nature. I will have to observe the boy in action to test out if he is worth of the hunt. I have bait for traps I can use to push his limits and see if he breaks. The stronger he is, the lower the price of my services." The huntress said as she took the card from the figure and slipped it between her breasts.

"I'm curious, what kind of bait do you plan to use on him?" asked the man in the mask, his voice not revealing any of the emotion he stated.

"Lesser ghost that I can manipulate into playing the part of raw meat. Like the infamous Icha Icha Ghost, the idiot thinks himself a threat to any ghost that crosses his path. All I would need is a copy of that damned book around the whelp to get the fool to appear. Then I can see the ghost boy's abilities in action and create measures to turn those against him." Yumi licked her lips, wetting them in excitement of the tracking to come.

"I'll leave the hunting up to your special touch. I'll release you from the summoning circle and you can begin your hunt." The man created the canceling seals that neutralized the energy holding back the female spirit. Once the dome of power vanished, the women flew up to the ceiling and vanished.

The man stared at the exit point for the spirit and thought to himself, 'I should have mentioned to her not to hunt the Uchiha, even if he is a rare specimen of great power. My master would hate it if young Sasuke was kept as a pet by the great hunter. Of course, if she was to capture the boy and keep him in her private zoo, it would cause my master's plans to change.'

The spy laughed as he left Orochimaru's plans scrambled by a lie of omission, one that could easily be explained away as a minor accident or misunderstanding of the order. It left him room to decide if he would continue with his master's plan or follow his own designs.

Author's Notes:

I hope that this chapter is as entertaining as the ones before it. This one and the one coming up will be a little difficult for me as I have been having doubts about it being the best way to go. However, I have some reasons for the way that it is going and I believe that people might be willing to look at those reasons and understand why it is going the way it is. I am also bring up questions of how the combined worlds of DP/NRT work together. As it has been seen I have adapted one of the ghosts from DP and made it a bit more original for this world and fic.

One idea that I am toying with for the future is the idea of a version of the serum that transformed Naruto being given to another character in a future chapter, one that is close to Naruto. Similar to the introduction of the Danni Phantom character in one of the original sources. This is an undeveloped idea so far, as I have been brewing an opponent for Naruto based on Vlad that is linked to Orochimaru. Another idea is a replacement for the ghost sense that Danny has. Danny gets cold breath when a ghost appears which is linked to a cryokinesis power seen in season three. My thought is given Naruto's wind affinity and pushing that to the max, we have Naruto blech or fart everytime a ghost shows up. I could just add this idea to future chapters.

I have also created a place to preview my ideas for future stories in fic form. My "Naruto Previews" is like the starter fics that I have been creating for Ranma for the last few years where I combine ideas and see what grows. I even offer them to others if they think they can expand them and can mention where they got the idea, but that doesn't mean that I won't give it my crack at it as well. Since I am different from most of you, those stories will definately be different and interesting.

I have already posted a Girl Genius/Naruto fic on the preview called "Spark of Fire". I am thinking of working on a couple of others like a Gold Diggers/Naruto Crossover and a unique (so far) Naruto/One Piece fic where Naruto eats a Logia Fruit instead of the Zoan that are most common in those fics. The vote on my Adult Yahoo site is tied between the Ice fruit and the Darkness/Void/Black Hole fruit. Others I selected for that poll are Fire, Smoke, and Lightning. But there is also Candy, Liquid and Sand fruits. If you want feel free to comment on which fruit you like best.

Hopefully, I will keep up the stories and chapters for the next little while as I have many storied for the time being. Including pieces of Sakura 10 and White Seduction.

Enjoy,

HVulpes


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Ten

Deep within a forest...

Shadows rose from the brush, looking for something in the patches of vegatation. A voice cloaked in silence reported in, "This is Cobalt Flame. I'm in position." Kakashi heard his student report in on his communicator. Over the radio he heard the others report in.

"This is Cherry Blossum. I'm in position." the voice of Sakura revealed that she was ready to take down the target if it moved in her direction. The team had spilt up so they could make a triange around the target and cover more area.

"This is Ghost Shadow. I'm ready to do this!" Naruto said, his determination showing through the toughness of the mission. It was a mission that few wanted, but had to be done. Kakashi hoped that this could be done the easy way but it was really up to the target.

"Get ready to move on mark. Ready... ready... GO!" The scarecrow like ninja gave the order and waited for the results. There was a crash over the radio and the yells of the young blond. Kakashi moved in to see if his team had completed their mission. Arriving within a few minutes, he saw what could be expected. Naruto was battling with the target and getting the worse of it.

"So is it the target Tora? A red ribbion on the right ear?" Kakashi asked as his two other students just stood nearby making sure the ghost boy didn't try and kill the target.

"Affirmative. This is Tora the cat. Naruto, could you try and not get beat up by an animal?" Sasuke said as the boy turned to his teammate.

Kakashi could only shake his head as the younger ninjas came to term with their mission. The cats of the Daimyo's wife always were a little wild given the way the women treated her pets. Before her there were other women who smother their pets with too much affection. Still it brought in money for the village and gave experiences that would be useful for future ninjas.

Still, Kakashi was feeling a little off. Like something was watching them, something he almost couldn't detected. That wasn't odd as ever since the attack of the ghost octopi, minor ghosts seemed to be hunting Naruto. Something was coming, something that could become dangerous, something like...

Suddenly, the grey haired ninja's copy of Icha Icha Paradice rose into the air and started to fly. Appearing behind it was a strange man with pale blue skin, dressed in old robes that seemed to not to fit him. His head had a handcherief tied under his nose.

"I am the Icha Icha Ghost, master of the pages of pervertion. Behold my deadly power of the noisebleeds! Beware!" The ghost held open the pages of the book showing off a scenes not meant for children.

"Behold the images of naked men and women becoming intimate with each other in all matter of sex! Behold the story that no one under eighteen can buy! Behold the power of my spoilers and beware!" The ghost flew while flipping through the orange book.

Sakura and Sasuke were stunned at the ghost, the former giving a twisted look of confusion at the actions of the Icha Icha Spector. Sasuke's eye twitched in responce as if his mind couldn't understand why that spirit existed.

Naruto held back the cat for a moment before handing it over to Sasuke, before turning into his ghost form with his catchphrase, "Reichi ! " Sasuke then concentrated on the cat, making sure they didn't have to do the mission over again. The boy in the black and the orange flew up and took out his containment mirror, the one given to him so that he could hold any spirit he faced.

"Alright moron, time to place you behind glass." Naruto forced his ecto into the mirror, which was triggered by both chakra and ecto so that he could use it in any form, which caused the mirror to glow green. A huge green beam shot at the other ghost and covered him with a green aura. The Icha Icha spirit was sucked to the mirror by the path of the green light. The ghost was forced into the mirror so that it's face was reflected in the glass.

The orange book fell on the ground as the sensei spoke, "Well, that was surprising... and annoying. I wonder what brought that on?" Kakashi still couldn't shake the feeling that his team was being watched by something powerful, more powerful then the Icha Icha Spirit. Still it might not be best to mention it to his students after all of that.

Meanwhile, above Team Seven...

Yumi was floating above her prey while maintaining her invisiblity, glad that her prey didn't have any kind of ghost detection powers. It made her mission to track him that much easier.

'I have to admit that the boy seems to be well equipped, even if the Icha Icha spirit isn't much a challenge to anyone. I have to study this more. It appears that he's a genin, so he won't be given the difficult missions which would push him to his limits. However, there is a chance that I will be able to watch him train. It would give me a better look into his powers and abilities.' She thought to herself as she moved to pull out an arrow as she raised her bow.

Pulling the string of fire back, she shot the arrow into the back of the ghost boy. It sunk into the flesh yet remained unseen to both the violet haired boy and his teammates. The arrow was specially tuned to her heightened senses, allowing her to track him for up to twenty miles. No matter where he runs or hides, she would be able to hunt him down and bring him to her lair.

'Still, I can sense great power in both the sensei and the black haired one. Something rare and powerful that I haven't seen in some time. Perhaps I should keep my eyes on them as well, they might prove to be superior prey as well.' She took out two more arrows and shot them both at once, the arrows homing in on the two targets. The spectral arrows sunk into human flesh and keep releasing a trail to be followed by a skilled hunter.

'Now I just have to watch and wait. Patience is the hunter's friend.' She thought as she kept observing her prey.

Later that day...

The Hokage had not been too surprise about the outburst that his charge had made about wanting a real mission. Old Man Sarutobi knew that the D-rank mission most beginner genin would face seemed to be more like chores then actual ninja work, but they had their purpose. So he started to explain the purpose of the rankings.

"Each mission is gather by the council and rated on a base of difficulty from D to C to B to finally A. D and C ranked missions are given to genin, C and B missions are given to Chunin and A missions are reserved for Jonin. All genin are given D ranked missions to begin as it is expected that they will hone their training and teamwork with those missions. Every mission is paid for by the client and that money helps to support the village and the ninjas." The Hokage had closed his eyes for the explaination, expecting his young charges would be paying close attention to him.

Opening his eyes he saw that team seven was around Naruto discussing ramen. He held back an inner groan at the fact he was being ignored. Shouting to get their attention he got an answer from Naruto, "We've trained hard to get to this point and I'm tired of doing people chores. I ready for some more action and respect! I'm not just a little brat anymore, this protector proves I'm a ninja. I want to prove to everyone I can do it! "

'So my friend wishes to prove himself, to prove that he isn't the prank-pulling brat the village has come to know. I can imagine that being the holder of the Reichi makes him want to prove himself more then if he was without it.' The Sandaime sat deep in thought about the chance of sending them on a C rank mission. It was slightly more dangerous, but as long as they had an experienced sensei like Kakashi on their team, it wouldn't be something out of their skill range.

Iruka was trying to tell Naruto to forget it and concentrate on the D missions. The Hokage made a careful judgement and spoke, "Kakashi, do you think that your chrages are ready for a higher ranked mission?"

The one eyed man spoke clearly, "I believe that their teamwork and training is at a level that would make them ready for a simple C mission." The expression of the man was hard to read with the mask on, but the Hokage had experience with seeing what the man was feeling. He had confidence of the team he had.

The Hokage then spoke his decision, "I believe that team seven might be ready for a slightly more dangerous mission. Send in the client for the next C mission."

The old man watched carefully for the reaction of the team to the man that had just hired a team of ninjas to protect him from bandits. Sarutobi had met the man earlier and it had been an interesting impression. The door opened and a man dressed in old clothes including a brown shirt and grey pants. His hair and beard were grey and he held a bottle of alchohol in his hands. It was clear that he had been drinking heavily since his nose and cheeks were a slight crimson coloured.

"So this is the team that is suppose to protect me? A bunch of kids that look wet behind the ears and an old scarecrow. Heck, that short one with the stupid look on his face probably couldn't fight his way out of a paper sack!" The client said as he stumbled into the room. The old man could hardly hold back his laughter as it took the ghost boy a few minutes to realize that he was smaller then his two teammates.

It proved to only get more difficult to avoid breaking his composure when the young Fox boy proceeded to try and kill the client for the insult given. In many ways it made the old professor remember his former student and his wild actions during their days of training.

'It's going to be a good learning experience for Naruto to have to deal with this man while escourting the client home to Wave country. It should show him that even the higher ranked missions are not as cool as the media makes it look like. ' The Hokage smiled as Kakashi held back his student.

Hours later at the gates of Konoha...

Naruto had been spending the last few hours trying to prepare for the mission at hand. He had to notify Inoichi-sensei that he would be out of the village for a while, gather his collection of tools both ninja and ghost-hunter and make sure that he had enough food for the trip. He wished that he could have taken some instant ramen, but he wasn't sure he would have the time to heat the cup of noodles if a battle broke out. So he packed the nutrient bars that Watanabe had given him.

Overall he thought that he was ready for the mission, especially if enemy ninjas showed up to kill the old geezer. It was also a chance to prove himself away from the village for the first time, since it was the first time that he had left the lands around the village for any period of time. Even if his time in the village had not been happy, it was still his home and he was rooted in this land.

They had gather at the gates of the village waiting for each other, when their client wandered up and spoke up, "So the little runt is still with us? A lot of good that's going to do us." The man then took a swig of his bottle before wiping his mouth.

Naruto could hold back his rage no longer. He responded, "I'm going to become the next Hokage and when I do, you and everyone else is going to have to respect me!" Naruto glared at the man that had just insulted his skills as a ninja. The group had already started to move away from the gates of the village into the woods which surrounded the ninja headquarters.

"Ha, the day I believe that you can become Hokage is the day I name a bridge after you. Should be a week from never, the way that I see it," said Tazuna not looking at the fox boy to see the reaction. Naruto was about to try and kill the idiot again, but was interrupted by Sakura's voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, doesn't the land of waves have their own ninjas to protect them? Why wouldn't Tazuna hire one of those ninjas first?" She asked their teacher, taking everyone's mind of the battle of wills between the bridgebuilder and the hyperactive genin.

"Well simply, the land of waves doesn't have a force of ninjas. Many countries have ninja villages which are used in their defense, like a military and yet seperate from the power structure of the different countries. The ninja villages maintain close relations with the country that they are in and the leaders of the ninjas are considered equal to the daimyos." explained the instructor as he continued with his lecture.

"The land of waves is small and complete surrounded by water, they have natural defenses and do not need ninjas for the most part. The most powerful of the hidden villages are those of the land of fire called the village hidden in the leaves, the land of water with it's village hidden in the mist, the land of lightning which holds the village hidden in the clouds, the land of wind which contains the village hidden in the sand and the land of earth which is guarded by the village hidden in the rocks." Naruto was surprised to learn these facts from his teacher's speech, but then again he didn't pay much attention at the academy. He was also proud that his village was one of the main power in the world.

"They make up the five great ninja powers and only their leaders are allowed to hold the name of Kage or shadow. The Hokage or fire shadow, the Mizukage or water shadow, the Raikage or lightning shadow, the Kazekage or wind shadow and Tsuuchikage or earth shadow. Those five are considered the fiave most powerful men on the planet." Kakashi said as he finished his lesson on the ninja nations.

'I can't believe that old man Hokage is that powerful. He's always falling for my sexy jutsu like a big pervert.' Naruto thought to himself as he stood still for a second.

"You're doubting the Hokage's power, aren't you? Believe me, you have not seen him with his full power." Kakashi said which startled Naruto into motion as his eyes glanced at his crush and saw her startled as well.

"Well, just keep that in mind when you see him again that a ninja has to see past a deception to the truth beneath it. Fortunately, you are not going to face anyone of the Hokage's power. Since this is a C mission, we won't be facing any ninjas so we should be safe." Kakashi said as the ghost boy and his female teammate relaxed a little at the idea they wouldn't be facing any super ninja on this mission. Naruto hated to admit it, but he wasn't quite ready to face anything that tough yet.

A little time later...

Kakashi had noticed it right away, but he knew that his charges wouldn't figure it out given their experience. The puddle of water in a summer season which had been dry for the last few days could only be man made in nature. Which meant ninjas, likely one of the water based ninja villages like mist or waterfall.

'The question is... who are they after? Tazuna or one of us? I know that I'm in enough bingo books to make me a target, Sasuke being the last of the Uchiha makes a valuable target and if anyone has found out that Naruto possesses the nine tailed fox who knows what forces would be after him? I guess that I'm going to have to fall for their trap.' Kakashi thought as he prepared his subsitution jutsu for use.

Noticing the slight changes that would signal the attack, he saw them burst from the puddle and use a bladed chain to 'slice' him into bloody pieces. Moving out of the way before it struck, he hid as he watched the reaction of the twin attacks.

"One down, three to go, brother!" called out one of the enemy ninjas as they turned to face Naruto, who had frozen up in fear. The grey hair ninja had already noticed that Sasuke had moved into position and lunched a kunai at a link in their chain. The bladed weapon pinned the huge metal weapon to the wood of a nearby tree, but not before one of them struck Naruto with their claw like weapon.

"Forget the kids, get the bridgebuilder." spoke one of the ninja as they lauched themselves at the older man. Sakura moved instantly to be between them and the client with Sasuke moving in front of her. However, Kakashi now knew who the target was and could move to stop them. With a quick motion of his hands he knocked out the two ninjas.

"These two are chunin from the village hidden in the mist. I recongnize them as two ninjas known as the Demon Brothers, known for their ability to work as an united front and to keep fighting no matter what happens to them." The scarecrow man then proceeded to tell the others about the way that he had detected the two of them.

"After I was attacked, I waited for them to show me their true target... Tazuna! You should have told us ninjas are after you. That would make it at least a B ranked mission, not a C classed mission dealing with the normal bandits." Kakashi gave the man a dirty look as he then turned to look at Naruto.

"I didn't think that you would have frozen up like that, especially given all of the extra training that you have been getting." The jonin was trying to give the ghost boy a kick in the pants, given that freezing up in the middle of battle created dead ninjas. The elder didn't want adding any more names to memorial stone. He continued, "Good job on protecting the client Sakura. Excellent work on protecting your teammate and the client, Sasuke."

The elder ninja noticed Sasuke turning to the blond boy and asking, "You're not hurt, are you? Scaredy Cat." Kakashi's one eye noticed that there was a wound on the boy's hand, likely caused by one of the Demon Brothers' weapons. Weapon he knew were poisoned.

"Naruto, I'm going to need to look at that wound." He turned to look at the younger ninja with a serious glint in his eye.

"Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, noticing the serious tone of voice.

"Because the Brothers' weapons were poisoned." With those words, Naruto started to jump around and shout out poison. The instructor yelled out above the boy's voice, "You might want to stand still since you're just spreading the poison faster." Naruto froze in a second.

"We just have to bleed the poison out of your wound." He headed towards the blond boy, before a new idea came into his head on how to cure the wound without doing any bleeding. They just had to find a way to get in private so Naruto could use his Reichi. He was interrupted by Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, we should turn back. This has become a B ranked mission which is over our heads and now Naruto's been wounded. In his condition, he might not be able to fight." Sakura said, as she made sense that the mission should be scrapped and they should return to the village.

Kakashi was mostly listening to his pinked haired student and couldn't react in time to stop Naruto from pulling out his kunai and stabbing it deep into his opposite hand. Large drops of blood spilled onto the ground as a look of determination cross the young man's face.

"I swear on this wound that I will not back down or run away from any mission or threat! I will complete this mission even if it kills me! I will not wait for someone to rescue me or lose to Sasuke ever again! " Naruto thrusted his wounded hand into the air to stress the point that he was trying to make.

Kakashi knew that Naruto was trying to make up for his failure in the first battle. It was a moving speech as well, even for someone as jaded as the jonin. The sensei did have to make one little point, "Naruto, I'm going to have to fix that hand before you loose enough blood to kill yourself." The scared look crossed the boy's face at the moment.

The grey haired man moved to the younger blond and took a better look at the wound. He noticed that the injury was already healing at an excellerated rate.

'Is this the power of the Nine Tails? Is this what is causing the rapid healing? Or is this linked to the Reichi bloodline? Another facet of the ghostly blood that flows through his veins?' he thought to himself.

Outloud he softly said, "Naruto, I was just wondering before you made your oath, that you could have phased the poison out of your body with the Reichi."

Naruto took on a look of embarressment, as the sensei wrapped the hand in a bandage. If the jonin was right, that injury would be healed in no time. Still, it might be best to keep a watch on this.

Meanwhile in the Land of Waves...

A small man in a business suit with thick hair and small sunglasses covering his eyes. On either of his side were two tough and less savoury characters gaurding him with long blades. He was facing a lean yet muscular man with a bare chest and his face covered. The bare chested dark haired man was leaning on the couch like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You're two goons have failed against the bridge builder's ninja team. They didn't even kill one of the ninjas that Tazuna hired. Worse, I have heard that he managed to get a hold of a powerful ninja. Ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves, including Copycat Kakashi from my reports. What are you going to do about it, Zabuza?"

The tall man pulled out a huge sword that was at least as long as Zabuza is tall with the point hitting the throat of the man in the suit.

"Don't push your luck, Gato. You maybe paying me to get rid of this bridge builder, but force me to far and I might decide to take it out of your flesh. I'm not called the demon of the hidden mist for nothing." Zabuza twisted his wrist and moved his blade gently against Gato's skin.

"All this means is that I'm going to have to take care of this personally. I can make sure that Tazuna is dead before his escort even know that I'm there. Of course that would ruin all of my fun. No, I think I'll have some fun with Kakashi and his so-called ninjas from the hidden leaf." Zabuza said as he moved his sword back towards him and got up to complete his mission.

Author's Notes:

I know that my choice to have Naruto freeze up in this chapter might not be popular, but I have my reasons and I will be addressing it in the next chapter. Besides Naruto will be making up for it in the next chapter. I have been thinking of different fics that I might try out including both lemons and non-lemons. It has taken me time to get back to the lemons that I normally write, but I hope to get back to them. Another things with this fic is that with the next chapter it should match the longest running fics that I have written for the FFdotNet site. The only one longer is my Yugioh Lemon "Wisdom of the Pharaoh" on Mediaminor.

The next chapter to be submitted to the FFdotNet in my opinion will be the next chapter of White Seduction, in which we will see why Alexis should be banded from most casinos. No nudity in this lime yet, but should be appearing in Chapter Nine. Now I just have to write the next chapter of that story. I also have a bit of Sakura Ten lined up as well as a preview of a Naruto/One Piece fic with Naruto eating a Logia fruit. IOt seems to be tied between Ice and Darkness fruits. The later having hints of a black hole as well as gravity powers. I will post that in previews with the Naruto Werebeast and Naruto Spark fics, as I just moved it to being under the Naruto Character section of FFdotNet. I hope this will allow more people to read them and see if they like the ideas. I keep seeing odd scenes with them like the Spark Naruto deciding to heal Lee after the Chunin Exam and giving him a laser death ray like device hidden in his body. Or just giving him the idea about being able to choose it.

Chapter Eleven of Phantom Blood will be posted after White seduction as long as inspiration doesn't hit. It might be a little shorter then most of the other chapters unless I get a brainstorm on what to add to it. It will see the first fight with Zabuza, but it will not be completely like that first fight. Opinions will be wecolmed.

Thanks,

HVulpes  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Eleven

Naruto was still feeling shamed at the momentary freezing that he had gone through with the attack of the demon brothers. The event played over in his mind repeatedly, with each time bring up the question of why he didn't move in time.

'I've had battles with ghost octopi, training matches with Ino and when it came to facing another ninja I froze. What could have made me stand there like an idiot while everyone else in danger. I didn't even phase through the weapons like I could have and come up behind them.' Thought the ghost boy as he tried to think of the reason that he couldn't move into action.

"Why are we moving so slowly? Why can't we get there faster so we can help the old drunk get his bridge built?" Naruto said, not noticing the volume of his voice.

"Because we don't want to attract attention. That's why we're rowing our way there and are traveling under the cover of the mist, idiot." quietly spoke the man rowing the boat containing team seven and their client.

The blond feel the shame rise to his face as he covered his mouth in reaction to the need to be quiety. It was a few moments later that Kakashi started to talk in a voice just above a whisper, "Tazuna, why did you tell the hokage this was a C rank mission when it would more likely rank up to a B or A ranked mission? I want a good explaination for the need for this or I will be taking my team off the mission immediately."

"What can I say, everyone in the Land of Waves is poor. Even the nobles can't afford to put food on the table for their families. No one in the entire nation could afford a mission of those ranks, even ones as important as this one," The old grey haired man told them, making sure that he could only be hear from the boat. He continued, "The real troubles for my nation is the arrival of a man named Gato."

"The shipping magnate Gato, from what I have heard he has made millions from his skills in transporting goods over water." The one eyed man told the client.

"What they don't say is that he is great at moving those goods by controlling all of the ports of any place he goes. He charges big money to those sending the goods off and pays them only a tiny fraction of the money he gets at the next port. Then there is his smuggling operations where he brings in drugs, weapons and other illegal products in to my nation. He is ruining my homeland." Tazuna told his story before he brightened up a little.

"But my bridge will change all of that, it will allow us to move our goods without the need of Gato. We will no longer need to be isolated by our ports... " but then tears started to flow from the eyes of the old man. He began to speak, "Of course, if you decide to leave the mission you will have killed my family. The asassins that Gato will send will kill me, my family will too grief-striken to work and they will starve to death!"

Naruto couldn't believe that the man was basically emotionally blackmailing them into completing the mission. Naruto was still determined to continue the mission, but he didn't like being force into it by an old drunk's trick.

"Well, I guess that if your family is going to suffer like that, we will have to continue this mission." The boat soon docked and Kakashi lead the team off the boat and onto the land. Soon the five of them were walking down a path, heading to what was the main village of the land of waves.

Naruto was walking with great care as he thought about ways that he could improve his performace as a ninja. Pulling out one of his kunai that he had keep in fine shape, he tried to focus on some kind of movement in the brush that mixed with the few trees in the area. He could feel something in his body like the bubbling of gas like when he had the bad milk before his team has been selected.

He felt himself blech with some force and something in his instincts told him to throw the kunai forward. It sliced into the bush which seemed to shake for a few tiny seconds before it stopped. Then he felt the eyes on him from the rest of the members on the team.

"I thought I saw a mouse." He said nerviously as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Naruto, you are such a moron. You could have hurt someone with that." Even as Sakura was telling him that, Naruto could feel something coming from the opposite direction and instincts reacted again with a throw of another kunai. He wasn't prepared for the sharp punch that he recieved for his efforts.

"Quit trying to act so cool, it's just getting pathetic. You just aren't as cool as Sasuke, so quit fooling around." was the reply from the female as he tried to rub in the bruise on his head.

"I felt that something was there. I know that there's something there." Naruto ran over to where the second kunai had landed and picked up a white rabbit. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he saw the reactions of his teammates and his client.

"Sorry mister bunny, it won't happen again! I didn't mean to hit you." Naruto hugged the bunny, feeling sympathy to the little rabbit. He had known what it had been like to be at the end of a blade while being innocent.

It was only seconds later his sensei yelled out, "Get down! " As Naruto ducked he noticed a shadow that came from a giant blade that flew at them about the level of their heads. The blade dug into a tree before them as a tall ninja with a mask over his nose and mouth and grey camoflague pants landed on the blade's hilt.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, formerly of the Village Hidden in the Mist. If you want to continue living, you might want to hand over the old bridge builder." spoke the tall ninja as he looked down at them.

"I'm afraid that we can't do that, it's our mission to protect him until he has completed his bridge." answered the one eyed ninja he stood up to the other ninja.

"Then this will be the place you die." was the reply from the missing ninja.

"So you're Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist. You have gained quite the reputation in the bingo book. To bring in your head would bring in a lot of money from the Hidden Mist village." answered Kakashi as he moved very slightly into a different position, which included raising a hand to lift the protector on his eye.

"I guess that I'm going to have to use this to defeat you." Kakashi raised the band to reveal a red eye with three commas in it. That only caused a laugh in the other ninja.

"So Sharingan Kakashi, the copycat ninja, reveals his trump card. I feel privilege that I rank such extreme measures." Zabuza started at the other man with a deadly stare into those differing orbs.

Naruto remember his lessons on the Sharingan and spoke them out loud as he concentrated on them. "The Sharingan is a Dojutsu that can immediately see and anticipate all jutsu one can see. Ninjutsu, genjustu, taijutsu. All of those are absorbed by the pinwheel eye and gained by the ninja. They flawlessly copy the jutsu of other ninjas and allows the Sharingan user to use any jutsu they can see."

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were speechless at what Naruto said. Sakura and Tazuna due to the power of the Sharingan and Sasuke at the idea that Naruto knew so much about it without being an Uchiha.

'The question now is how does Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan when he's not a Uchiha? I get the feeling he's not telling us everything.' Was Naruto's thoughts as he watched his sensei in action.

"I was only after the bridge builder, but this is an opportunity that one doesn't pass up. Copy Ninja Kakashi, a man who has copie over a thousand ninjutsu, is highly prized by the bingo book. It would make me famous if I was the one to bring him down." spoke the enemy ninja as a thick fog started to roll in over the group.

"Team seven, Manji formation!" called out Kakashi as the three genin took the stance around the client, tryintg to protect him.

Naruto could feel the intensity of the emotions of the two ninjas, feeling the pressure that it placed on him that was causing his throat to feel closed. The ghost ninja thought to himself, 'This is just the killer intent of the two of them crashing into each other. I have felt worse then this and survived, I don't have to let this effect me.'

"Sasuke, calm down, " spoke grey haired ninja as the blond boy noticed that the young Uchiha was not taking the sensation well. The teacher continued, "I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me."

"I wouldn't say that Kakashi, since it is useless to fight me." Naruto felt something as between the young ninjas and the client appeared the taller mist ninja. His blade ready to slice all of them at once. He contined, "It's over! "

Before the ninja could move, the Sharingan user was moving with great speed at the opponent and launching a kunai strike that hit before Zabuza could slice. Water poured from the wound as the ninja started to melt into a puddle of water.

Instantly from behind the leaf jonin came the one from mist. "I guess that you were fooled by my water clone jutsu. That was your last mistake! " The giant blade of Zabuza proceeded to cut the other jonin in half. Only to have that body transform into water. As everyone realized Kakashi had duplicated the water clone justu, the real ninja came behind Zabuza holding him with a kunai.

"Don't think that I can be captured that easily." Spoke Zabuza as he appeared behind the other jonin and kicked him into the nearby waterfront. The mist ninja moved quickly throwing nail like projectiles at the Sharingen ninja keeping him in the river as the tall ninja jumped into the water.

When Zabuza emerged from the water, he had Kakashi trapped within a sphere of water that seemed to hold him like a snow globe. With the hint of a gloat in his eyes, the enemy created a trio of water duplicates that were facing the genin. Naruto was holding his ground when he was attcked by one of the clones and forced backwards. The blond genin's headband being forced off his head.

"You have to retreat, now! Take Tazuna and run as far away as you can. As long as Zabuza hold this water prison jutsu, he can't send his water clones too far away from his true body. That means that you should be able to escape." Kakashi said, trying to convince the team to run away.

"I don't think so. If we were to run away, that just means he can come after us after he kills you. The only one that can battle him evenly is you, the rest of us are over matched by him. So we have to take him down!" Sasuke said as he moved to strike the missing ninja, only to be caught in midair and thrown back.

Naruto was afraid of this new jonin, one that had taken down his teacher like it was nothing. Then threw his rival and number one rookie, Sasuke, around like garbage. The urge to run surged threw his body, when he felt the slight twinge of pain on his hand.

Memories of his previous failure in the last battle with enemy ninja added to the way Sasuke reacted. He made a promise, one that he had to keep to be a true ninja. There was his own special abilities that he had forgotten last time, but he was remembering now. He called out his new battle cry, "Reichi! "

The look of surprise on the eyes of the mist ninja was a thrill that Naruto enjoyed as the ghost ninja's hair turned purple and eyes turned green. Zabuza called out, "What are you doing? Is this a henge or is there something more to you, small fry?"

"You're about to find out! " called Naruto as he slipped down into the ground and phased into it. Naruto guess that Zabuza would be live that Naruto would be performing an earth technique rather then the phasing ability that he had in his ghost form.

That gave the young genin the advantage as he flew threw the earth to the spot the clone stood as it's foot stood on the genin's headband. Reaching up he phased that piece of cloth and metal and put it back on. He then launched into the air and was visible once again.

"This headband is a symbol of me becoming a ninja, to my swearing an oath to serve and protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I will not let you damage it. I have a plan that should stop you cold Zabuza, if that is alright with you sensei?" Naruto said with an intensity not common to the class clown.

"Your mission is to protect Tazuna at all cost... however, if you must fight I grant you the permission." Kakashi said, before he was interupted by the mist ninja.

"You... children, dare to call yourselves Shinobi? You think that you can take a true ninja like myself, one who has been threw the gradution ceremony of the Bloody Mist." There was a pause before he continued.

"In the Village Hidden by the Mists, ninjas use to be trained together, ate together, slept together till the day came for them to graduate. Then they would be forced to face each other in a battle to the death that only one ninja could come out the winner. By slaying their friends and sometimes even their families so that only the strongest killers could become ninjas." Zabuza explained seeming to get great pleasure out of describing the event.

"How horrible? They can't still be doing it there, right sensei? " Sakura asked, shocked at the news.

"No, they don't do that today. Because of an event which happened ten years ago where a single boy, who had not even gone to ninja school approached the field where the graduation test was bring held. Not knowing a single person there, he procceed to kill everyone there. It was then that the boy become the demon of the bloody mist. It was horrible, it was frightening, it was..." Kakashi explained, turning to look at Zabuza.

"...So much fun! To hear their screams as they feel to my blade. To feel the heat of their blood as it caressed my skin. To taste the last breath of life as it left their bodies! Good times, good times! " spoke Zabuza as he seemed to smile behind his mask.

Then he contined, "Time for some more fun! " The missing ninja moved quickly to attack the last of the Uchiha. Naruto reacted as he used a familiar hand sign to summon a collection of clones with all of the power he could. Soon there were eleven Narutos visible as they flew through the air to dogpile the enemy jonin. It was a short time later that the Naruto clones were thrown off and all but one disappeared from sight..

Naruto looked up as Sasuke took out a shuriken from his bag, folding it from a single blade to one with four edges. "I guess it's my turn to take him out." spoke the Uchiha said as he threw the blade at the real Zabuza as he held Kakashi.

It was caught immediately as the ninja gave out a boast, "Is that the best that you can do? Cause if it is you three will be dead with in the next couple of... Yarrrgh!" cried out the man in grey camo as he pulled the arm holding the water prision back as a kunai stood out from it. Deep enough to cause it to bleed and cause a pain reflex.

The water of the prison fell as Kakashi jumped instantly away from the other jonin. Naruto was smiling brightly as he spoke, "I guess that you're not the expert in invisiblity that you thought if you couldn't see my poltergeist justu. I was able to make a clone appear invisibly using my shadow clone justu with my Reichi ability to fade from sight."

"The invisible clone then spoke to Sasuke to tell him to launch the shuriken at you as a distraction to keep you busy in case you could sense the poltergeist clone. Then when you didn't expect it, it hit you with a kunai. That freed Kakashi-sensei so that he could take care of you. It also means that my clone is still out there out of sight, ready to strike if sensei needs help." Naruto finished as looked at Sasuke who gave a small silent smile of his own.

"Good use of teamwork, Naruto, Sasuke. Also an interesting use of your abilities Naruto. However, my business is now with Zabuza. This ends here! " Kakashi took to the water, just as the other jonin did. Each of them started to go through the different hand signs of a justu at once.

Nearly as one they spoke out, "Water dragon projectile! " with those words they summoned a wave of water which became a column of water. The column moved quickly to shape itself into the form of a Dragon. The water dragons rushed at each other then turned so they looked at each other then burst into rushes of water which hit the two ninjas.

Naruto tried to figure out what was going on between the two ninjas as he saw his sensei performing yet another move with his hands, seeming to move faster then their enemy was. Kakashi called out, "Grand Waterfall." A flood of water hit Zabuza as the Konoha jonin threw off a barrage of shurikens.

Naruto could hear their foe asked, "Kakashi, can you see the future?"

The reply was, "Yes, and I see your death!"

However, before anyone could act, twin needles flew at the tall jonin and hit him in the throat. As the group turned up, they saw a ninja in a mask marked with the symbol of the mist village. One could not tell the gender of the new ninja, 'he' was dressed in green and blues.

Their sensei walked over the the missing ninja and took a couple of fingers to the throat of Zabuza. Kakashi stood over the man for a few minutes before he spoke out loud, "He's dead."

"Yes, and I would like to thank your for weakening him far enough so that I can take him out. I have been hunting him for the longest time, so that I can take him back to our village for punishment. This was the chance that I had been waiting months for." spoke the strange masked figure in a voice which could have been male or female.

"So you're a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of Mist? One who mission is to assassimate ninjas that would betray their village. You're a long way from home." Kakashi told 'him'.

"The importance of catching Zabuza for the Mizukage is one of the highest prioity, given his crimes. I must deliver his body to the village as soon as possible." The hunter-nin collected the body and with a burst of wind they disappered.

"I guess that it's time..." Kakashi started before he stopped and fell down in front of them.

Author's notes:

To the answers some of the comments on Phantom Blood:

For the overshadowing of Zabuza or blasting him with a ghost blast... the latter is more possible as I might be saving the latter for another fight. I will say the fight on the bridge will be more epic then in canon Naruto! Also I have tried to explain the tracking arrows in the upcomming chapter. I am also thing about bring out a new form of Naruto's ghost form influence by the Chakra of the nine tailed fox, something more extreme do to the spirtual nature of that form. But this will be in a later chapter.

For the serum idea of Orochimaru making a secondary serum from Naruto's blood:

The two major interesting ideas which have been suggested is either a love interest like Ino or Sakura, the other was to use Moegi the female member of Team Konohamaru. Both have interesting elements with them, either bring Naruto closer to a love interest or giving him another person to mentor (as well as a rival to Konohamaru). I will be thinking this over deeply, but don't shy away from giving me a suggestion.

As for a new powers for Naruto:

One is the elemental power that Danny has (Frost manipulation) which might be replaced by Wind or Fire (one his nature in the manga, the other linked to kitsune as well as being his home nation). Other elements and pseudo-elements might also be possible, as I have been looking over the different elements of other shows like Avatar: The Last Airbender and Tokyo Underground. Gravity or magnetism might be interesting as well as shadows which might fit the ghost theme and bring in Shikamaru.

Another might be the idea of development of genjutsu, given his ghost like status and the nature of the kitsune. One idea is a nightmare genjutsu where one faces their worse fears, or another where they face those they have harmed or wronged in their lives. Perhaps the latter could start off as a genjutsu which causes mental harm, then turned into a ninjutsu which causes physical harm.

I have been thinking of the ability to change the shape nature of the ectoblasts, including as many people have been guessing, an Ectorasingan. More powerful then Danny's energy spheres due to the twisting natures of the orb. Yet this will have to occur after meeting Jiraiya.

With my final notes:

Chapter Twelve is finished. And as this is a fusion, there will be no visits from Danny in the future as Naruto is fused with him. It doesn't mean there won't be Danny Phantom Characters appearing in some form or another in this world, especially the ghost from that world.

Thansk and Enjoy,

HVulpes.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Twelve

Kakashi slowly regained his conciousness as he realized that he was resting on a bed with in a house he didn't know. Making a leap of logic, he figured out it was likely the home of his client and he had used up too much chakra with the sharingan.

He looked around and saw that his students were taking care of him. 'They're likely filled with questions about what happened, yet they didn't want to disturb me while I healed. We'll better get to work.'

"So I take it that you have a few questions about what happened. Well, I just used too much of my chakra and went through exhastion, my body just needed more time to regain it's energy. That explains my troubles, but do you have any more questions about the fight?" he asked the trio around him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why was that masked guy after Zabuza's body? Why is he wearing a mask and what was he doing here?" Sakura asked, pointing to the moments before he had lost conciousness.

"People who were those mask are part of the Anbu special operations of a village like mist, with this boy being trained specifically for the hunting down and assassinations of ninjas who leave their village." he began, moving into a lesson all three of them should learn.

"They are also known as body erasers as they eliminate all traces of a body so that others can't learn more about their village. A ninja's body contains many secrets connected with the village." He expected a question about the topic and Naruto was the first to ask.

"Sensei, what do you mean by a ninja's body holding a village's secrets?" asked the blond boy.

"It has a range of information, including things like information on a ninja's chakra type, special medicine and herbs used to strength a ninja's body, kekkei genkai and other aspects that would reveal information about the village." The scarecrow like man moved on to an example.

"If was to die and my body taken by an enemy, the could use my eye to find out information about the sharingan. Then they could use that information against the village for their own purposes." He saw a reaction on both Naruto's and Sasuke's faces as they knew they had bloodlines other villages would be interested in.

"Also you have to be careful, or else those enemy ninjas could discover how to use your ninjutsu and turn it against you." speaking those words, his mind focused on the battle that he had with Zabuza and the aftermath. He knew that something wasn't right with the mission. Then the truth came crashing down.

"We have to get ready. Zabuza isn't dead." as he said that the students gave a reply in common.

"WHAT?!? "

"When a hunter ninjas takes down a missing ninja, they kill them on the spot. This is true. Yet what did the boy do when he had Zabuza's corpse?"

"He took it with him." Sasuke said, making a statement of fact.

"Exactly. A true hunter ninja would have dispose of the body on site, destorying it so completely that there wouldn't be a trace of ash left. If he needed to prove that Zabuza was dead, then he would only take the head back as proof since it is easier to carry then a full body." He could see that Sakura was a little grossed out with that last comment.

"The masked boy used senbon, specialized needles, to take down Zabuza. Those needles aren't used in assassinations due to the fact they are not deeply pentrating. You would have to have a perfect shot at a vital spot like a major vein or organ. Not the best weapon for eliminations." Kakashi commented as he continued.

"However, senbon have another purpose. They are used in acupuncture, hiting key points to cause changes in the body. With the right spot like on the throat, one could place the victum into a death like status. They boy was trying to save Zabuza from death, not kill him. Which means that I'm going to have to train you for the rematch that is to come." Kakashi said, looking at how his students were taking the news.

It was a mixed bag as Sasuke had a typical emotionless look on his face, like many a ninja before battle. Sakura was looking a lot nervious at the events to come. She had been strong to guard their client during trouble, yet she didn't think about herself being strong. Finally Naruto, Naruto was bouncing up and down likely hoping to learn a super cool jutsu that he could use in battle.

'Let's just hope he isn't disappointed with the training I'm going to give them.' Kakashi thought before a younger boy entered the room.

Later that day...

Naruto was just going crazy trying to think about what kind of super cool jutsu that he would be learning. Some kind of fire jutsu like Sasuke or one of the water ones that Kakashi and Zabuza had used.

"So, can anyone tell me what chakra is?" Kakashi asked as he stood on crutches before them as they stood in a forest.

"Chakra is the source of a ninja's energy, " started Sakura as Naruto was just hoping they would skip this and move to the real training.

"It is divided into two parts. Body energy that is found within all of the cells of a person's body. The second is spiritual energy which is gained through training and other experiences. To perform a jutsu, one must release this energy in the right amount. This is called releasing the chakra and is aided by the use of hand signs." Sakura said as she continued her lecture.

"Why do we have to learn all of this boring stuff anyways? We already know how to use chakra." Naruto said as he finally burst from his urge to just jump in to the jutsu.

"No, you don't. So far you have just been guessing at the amount of chakra you need for each jutsu. Unless you learn to control all of the chakra that you use, you could end up using all of it up at once. While this might not seem bad in a short fight, in a long ninja battle it could mean your death when you run out of energy." Kakashi told them as he then turned to the trees around them.

"So I want you to climb these trees... just using your feet." Kakashi said as he looked at the tree.

"That's simple, I've done it before." said Naruto as all eyes turned to him, each filled with surprise.

"Okay then, why not show us how it's done?" asked Kakashi as he pointed a crutch to a tree. 

Naruto decided to show off so he activated his bloodline and went through his transformation. Once in his ghost form he run up the tree easily and even ran under a branch and hung from there.

"Interesting, Naruto. I do have a question. Could you do that with out using your ghost powers? Like this?" asked Kakashi as he started to climb the same tree as Naruto, just not as fast. He moved up the tree to the branch which held Naruto. Moving closer to the violet haired boy, the instructor stood over the younger ninja. With a quick motion, Kakashi hit Naruto on his head with a crutch.

"Owww! " Naruto cried out as he was hit. Then he looked at Kakashi. "If you can do it without ghost powers, I can do it too."

Naruto got a little bit thoughtful as something crossed his mind with all of this talk about chakra. He turned to his sensei and said, "If chakra is made up of spirtual and body energy, what does that mean for my ghost form? I mean that it might have spiritual energy, but I'm not sure that it has any boy energy. Still, I can use some jutsu in my ghost form yet I have other powers while in that form."

Naruto could see Kakashi's eye widen before the older man spoke, "That's a very insightful question, not very common for you Naruto. The fact of the matter is we just have't enough experience with you're ghost form to study that element. The people at Wanatabe Works believe that your body alters into a different form of spirital energy, a sort of soul energy which works in a similar way as body energy. Which is why you can perform jutsu in your ghost form, yet have trouble with some of them."

"They also believe that you can turn soul energy into body energy to make chakra, it doesn take longer due to the transformation which is why your jutsu is slower. Still, these are just theories for now. We need more studies to know more. Which is why you should be training your chakra control while wait for the answers. Besides it will make you and your ghost side stronger as well." Kakashi mentioned as Naruto understood.

'If I learn this, I will get stronger and as I get stronger I get closer to becoming the Phantom Hokage.' Naruto thought as he floated to the ground. Once on solid land, he transformed into his human form. Taking a running start he leapt onto a tree, forcing himself to hold on. Only to fall and hit his head on the ground.

"I should continue to explain that you need to channel the right amount of chakra to your feet so that you can use your energy to hold on to the wood. People say that the souls of your feet are the hardest place to gather your chakra, if you can master this exercise you should be able to master any kind of jutsu." Kakashi said as Naruto couldn't help but feel a little stupid at that moment.

The three students began their march up the tree, with Sasuke just getting a little higher then Naruto's attempt. Yet when the two men turned to face the attempt of their female ally, they saw that she had managed to get to the top of the tree. She seemed to be of good spirits as she sat on the tree.

"It looks like the female of the group has the best chakra control. If I was making any bets on who would make Hokage, I would place her in the lead. Who would have thought that a woman from an average clan could be the mighty Uchiha heir as well?" Kakashi said as he stood in the clearing.

'I will not be beaten on my path to be Hokage! ' Naruto thought as he looked at his tree and began climbing once again.

In a secret lair...

Zabuza lay in a bed resting from his ordeal with the ninjas from the leaf village, replaying the events in his head. What he was trying to figure out was that one kid's bloodline, one that he had never heard about.

Haku, his tool and the one who had saved him, had been watching the battle closely. He had noticed the effects and abilities of the Sharingan, including the hypnotism of staring directly into Kakashi's eyes. Yet Haku couldn't figure out how the kid's ghost like abilities.

The door opened and in entered the master criminal Gato. The short man spoke, "You failed me Zabuza! You came back with your tails between your legs at the hands of these leaf ninjas."

"I underestimated their abilities, my first and only mistake in this mission. Next time, they will not survive. I know their tricks now and I will be able to counter their abilities." Zabuza said as he lay still to recover.

"Don't fool me, I heard about the fact they have the Copycat Ninja. One of the most powerful ninajs in Konoha, even if he is tied down by a group of kids." Gato had started to move closer to Zabuza, the missing ninja could tell from the sound of his voice. The former mist ninja's skills in the silent kill gave him experience in detecting the minute sound.

The masked man could tell that Gato was going to make a move that could be taken as an attack, which was why Zabuza was moving for his sword so that he could slice the arrogant idiot's throat open. Before he could do that he could hear Haku react, likely grabbing Gato's hand or arm.

"Don't touch him." was the only reply that effeminine young man said as he released Gato from his grip.

Gato growled out, "You'll pay for that. Zabuza, you have one more chance to finish the mission. After that you're fired." The masked man sensed the foots steps of the shipping tycoon and his minions leave and before the door closed.

"Why didn't you let me kill the isolant little worm? It would have been a joy to spill his worthless blood, even if it would have tainted by my blade with his scum." Zabuza asked as he lay, hand still on his blade.

"Because he's still of use to us. As long as we have the cover of Gato's organization, we aren't as huntered by the Mist ANBU black ops. We are sheltered and protected as we come up with a plan to conquor the village hidden in the mist and make you the lord of the village." Haku remined him as the boy went over their master plan. Zabuza hated the fact everything the young man said made perfect sense.

"So Haku, what can you tell me about the powers of that Ghost Boy?"

Elsewhere in Wave Country...

Yumi was looking through a book called "Bloodlines of the Ninja world", searching for the details of the bloodlines in the battle. She finally found the information on the Sharingan, the master blood gift of the Uchiha clan. Information on the nearly extinct clan with few still living members.

'Just as I thought, excellent prey for my bows. I was summoned to hunt one kind of prey and now I have three heads for my wall. A one eyed Sharingan user, one of the last natural Sharingan user and a ghost boy. Only the female is of no use to me, other then for use as bait.' Yumi thought about finding the right moment for her hunt, making her plan to hunt them during the rematch with the mist ninja.

'He would likely weaken the prey, yet it would make it even more difficult to capture the prey. Besides, who knows what kind of secrets could those two ninjas from the mist could have. Perhaps something worthy of a hunt. I did sense some kind of power coming off of the younger man with this Zabuza.' Yumi mused as she remember to hit the boy with one of her tracking arrows.

'My tracking arrows are a rare and beautiful thing. Able to dig into a being's body whether flesh or ecto and remain there slightly out of phase. It has the built in ability to be undetected by any senses, except for my personal tracker system.' She pulled out her wrist where which had mounted on it was a mechanical device with conatined a compass screen with tiny dots that made bleeping noises. Four dots on the screen for four possible prey she might strike down in her hunt.

She was currently hovering over the forest glade where the three genin where training to get stronger in their chakra control. This caused a sly smile to form on her face. Anything which could increase the thrill of the kill was something she would encourage. It made the trophy even sweeter in her lair.

Of course, she wasn't as pleased her two hunted were not getting very far in their training. She was interested in the motion of her first prey as he walked over to the female of the group, she listened in on the conversation of the two genin.

"Pssst, Sakura. I have something that I want to ask you." quietly asked the one called Naruto, the one who was the ghost boy. The female looked a little distressed at the approach of the blond male. Before the female called Sakura could make a move, Naruto continued.

"I want to ask for you help in geting this excerise right. I mean that your so good at it, you could tell me where I am getting everything wrong." The blond boy seemed to shock the female for a moment and pinked haired on stopped for a moment as she thought. The female then began to give him the information on how to keep greater control over the chakra.

'If he knows how to master chakra control and add to that his massive natural chakra levels, he should become one of the strongest shinobi in the world. Then you add the extra chakra from the famous nine tails and he become a legandary shinobi. Finally with the ghost powers, he become a myth made flesh... or ecto.' Her skills in detecting the smallest changes in chakra was one of her best skills.

'He will be the top prize out of the four of them. I'm half tempted to let him go for a few more years so that he can increase in power, making the battle to kill him that much harder. Still, if I do that I could misjudge the change. He could become more powerful then even I can handle. No, best to take him out now before he gets out of my power range.' She used her device to make a map of the area of the land of waves.

'Let's see, where is the likely place for the battle field in the future. Especially if the two groups of ninjas were to make battle between each other. The leaf ninjas have been sent to protect the bridge builder and the mist ninjas have been sent to kill him. The two should meet at the location where the bridge builder is likely to be. Well, if we make the obvious choice... it would have to be upon the new bridge being built. ' Thought the huntress as she moved to reach the concreate structure and figure out the landscape for the battle to come.

As she started to leave the glade that she had been in, she noticed the lastest climbing attempt by her number one prey. She saw him balance the amount of chakra between the extremes of too much and too little. Too much and the wood would break from the force, too little and one could not remain stuck on the wood long enough to climb. The balance didn't remain for long, but it allowed the blond ghost boy to walk up higher then he had reached before.

'Get stronger, Naruto. Make yourself worth to be taken down by me and placed in my collection. Perhaps instead of having you mounted on my wall, I'll just have your entire body stuffed and mounted for my hall." she thought as she moved with speed to the bridge and her planning session.

Note to the Fans:

Relationships:

I know that many people are fired up when it come to pairing with Naruto, with Naruto/Hinata and Naruto/Sakura being popular. The first I can see from the western Hollywood view of the nice underdog who works through adversity to gain their dream. The second seems to fit with the Japanese view since the loud, tempermental tomboy is the common pairing with the hero in many anime. (Also since Naruto and Sakura are like the second generation of Jiraiya and Tsunade, named after a married couple in Japanese lore seems to him at a romance).

Someone mentioned the idea Sakura and Ino are shallow. I have to agree, at least in the beginning of Naruto cannon and this Fanfic. Does that mean they don't deserve Naruto... maybe if they don't change, but even in cannon they change to become deeper characters (or at least Sakura does).

Hinata does deserve a prize for noticing the real Naruto first. However, this was cause by spending time with him even if he didn't know it. Which is not unlike what is happening with Sakura and Ino during this fic (and Sakura in cannon). There is also the question of Kekkei Genkai. Would the Reichi trump the Byakugan or vice versa or would the Reichi mutate the Byakugan (perhaps allowing the user to see spirits and summons with their eyes)? A lot to think about, for me and the Hyugas.

I will think about writing a little more with Hinata and Naruto, perhaps giving her a present in a later chapter.

But as of this time I have favourites to match up with Naruto which might include harems, yet nothing choosen at this time.

Powers:

Naruto's powers are more ghost based then shadow based, as someone suggested that Naruto spend more time with Shikamaru. Now, I might not have them train with each other, I will likely have them interact more then cannon hopefully. Plus the idea of ghost jutsu might cause Shikamaru to come up with a move that will make his life easier.

Naruto could be inspired by other jutsu like Temari's Cutting Whirlwind, yet he would have to see it first or know it. Like how he created the Harem Jutsu from the Shadow Clones and Sexy Techniques.

Interesting idea of mixing elements with animals. I will take your comments into my head, but I might have to look at the types of animals in Japan mythology. One thought was Tengu like characters being guardians of wind. So far the only elements shows are the five basics plus ice (wind/water) and Wood (earth/water).

Future Halfas:

Interesting that someone mentioned giving ghost powers to adult ninjas like Kurenai, Anko and Shizune rather then younger characters like DP. Hanabi is also another interesting twist in the thread. Perhaps instead of full ghost powers she gets a mutated Byakugan (Ghost eyes perhaps) like how the Sharingan was an off-shoot of this clan.

Proofreader:

I admit I could use one, but I have trouble finding and adapting one to my needs at times. It is hard work both ways. Fortunately, I can post corrected chapters rather easily if I need to.

Other news:

I have been posting segments of my fic on the Maximum Addventure, in a round robin like format. this way if you don't like what I am writing, you are free to post a new path for the story in a form you would like to see. This is the same with this fic and a few others of mine.

HV


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Thirteen

A few days later...

Naruto was resting in thought after trying to break the record between himself and Sasuke with their tree climbing exercises. He had something to prove to the little kid Inari which needed him to master this move. He had to prove to the boy heroes existed, even after the lose of the father figure who had done so much to help the village. Only to have the man murdered by Gato to crush the spirits of the villagers. Naruto had to admit the boy had some problems in his life, but naruto had been dealt a harder hand and managed to get past it.

He was only partly aware when he noticed someone touching him, he opened his eyes to see what looked like a female standing over him with a basket of something in her hands. He jumped to attention and looked at her. "Who are you and what are you doing out here? Don't you know it can be dangerous for a girl like you to be out here? Something bad could happen to you."

"My name is Haku and I was just collecting some herbs for a sick friend. Although I didn't expect to see a ninja out here laying on the ground sleeping." come the feminine voice as she swept a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"How do you know I'm a ninja? Have you been watching me?" asked the blond haired boy as he took a better look at the female before him. He was trying to figure her out as he listened for her answer. She just pointed to his forehead and held back what looked to be a giggle. He realized she was pointing to his forehead protector.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja of the hidden leaf village. I was out here trying to get stronger so I can become a great ninja and future hokage. I have to get stronger so I can get the respect I deserve from the rest of my village." Naruto told her as he relaxed a little bit. He noticed her eyes took on a far away look as if she was remembering something from her past.

Her tone took on a clear seriousness as she next spoke, "Do you have any precious people in you life? People who are vital to your existance? When we have people who are precious in our lives who need to be protected, it is then when we become stronger. Our drive to protect those we care about forces us to break through the obsticles keeping us from getting stronger."

Naruto thought about her explaination and looked at the number of people who were precious to him. There was old man Hokage, the people at Ichiraku Ramen and Iruka sensei. There were his teammates and sensei as well as Ino, Inoichi and the people of Watanabe works. While not as precious yet as the others but they were still important to him. The idea of anything bad happening to them while he was able to stop it just made him more determined to get stronger.

Naruto noticed that the young woman was walking away as he finished his thoughts. As he was about to go after her to keep her safe, she made one final remark. "Oh, just to let you know, I'm a boy." With that a confused Naruto stood in the clearing.

Later...

Kakashi was quite please with the results which had occured with the training excerise. Managing the rivalry between the two male students was a careful tightrope as it could turn intos something dangerous with great ease. Yet with the show of force Naruto had done today with the spear, it was clear they were mastering their chakra control. Now he was having dinner with his students and his client's family.

"Kakashi, I have to ask you. Why are you sticking around for this mission when I lied to you about the true nature of the job?" Asked Tazuna, as the bridge builder ate his meal. It wouldn't be long before he would be going back to the bridge so it could be completed.

"To abandon one's duty is not courageous, and below courageous there is nothing. Those words of wisdom came from the First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." The one eyed man said as he replied to the question. What he didn't expect was the outburst which came next.

Inari, the grandson of the bridge builder, started to cry again. He shouted out to the ninjas who had gathered in this room, "Why do you fight so hard? Don't you know it's pointless. Gato is going to kill you all and nothing you do will matter! "

A growl was heard in the room followed by an angry voice, "Shut up! I'm nothing like you." Everyone turned to see a seething Naruto.

Inari responded to that with more crying and a demand, "How can you, a ninja who hasn't had anything bad happen to him, think to know what me and my country has gone through under Gato?"

"You think you can just play the tragic victum all of your life? Well if you think that way, you might as well be a sissy and keep on crying! " Naruto resonded as he walked out of the room before finishing all of his dinner.

Kakashi looked at Inari and knew he would have to explain the reasons behind Naruto. It could wait before they finished.

It was only an hour later when he met Inari at the water's edge near the home of the family. He spoke softly to the boy, "I'm sorry for Naruto's outburst at you. Yet you don't know Naruto as well as you think you do," The jonin said as he started to explain his knuckheaded student.

"Naruto grew up without a father, just like you. Yet unlike you, he didn't have a single family member or friend when he was going up. He didn't complain or cry while this happen, instead he tries to get people to acknowledge him. Even to the point of risking his life to make this happen. This is why he understands what it is like to be strong." The grey haired man continued before moving to the reaction of his student to the words of the younger boy.

"When he was talking to you, it was likely something he has told himself hundred of times before. When the pain and pressures of his life made him want to break down and cry about the troubles he has seen. Try to remember it when you talk to him the next time." finsihed the older man as the boy had sat in silence, watching the water. Yet Kakashi could tell the boy was thinking on the words which the jonin had said.

The next morning...

Sasuke and most of his team were walking towards the bridge with Tazuna. The single mission member of the team was Naruto, who was in a sound sleep after using up most of his energies with the tree climbing task. The black haired boy didn't believe Naruto would be needed on what looked to be a routine mission of watching the bridge getting built.Unless it was the day when Zabuza was finally out of his sick bed and back on the mission.

The idea didn't scare Sasuke, as much as it excited him. Which was made more real with the scene at the bridge with most of the workers either dead or critically injured. It could only mean one thing, Zabuza is back in action. More proof came from the sudden rolling of mist on a clear day. Multiple copies of the mission ninja flew at the team which had gather, yet Sasuke could tell they were mere copies.

The real Zabuza arrived with his masked compatrot standing next to him. The man with the covered mouth spoke up, "I can see you shaking, wannabe. Am I so frighting you have lost control of your body? "

"I'm shaking with excitement, not fear. I'm ready to take the both of you down. Who wants to go first?" asked Sasuke as he waited to begin his battle.

"Haku, why don't you show him what he's up against?" said the missing mist jonin as the shorter fingure nodded and moved in to battle with the Uchiha heir. The leaf ninja tried to get a kick or punch in as he battle with the other ninja, yet the boy was faster then he seemed. It wasn't too much longer before the dark eyed ninja had one of his hands held by the masked opponent.

Back at the home of Tazuna...

Inari was thinking of the story he had been told about Naruto, shortly after the ninja jumped out of bed and left. The blond had been late for the jouney to the bridge, and moved quickly to meet his teammates. Then he hear his mother scream!

Rushing to where the scream had come from, noticing two of Gato's men standing with blades against his mother's body. They saw him and spoke to him, "Look what we have here, a little hero here to save his mommy. I hope you know that heroes don't live long around here. I guess we just have to make sure you don't cause us any troubles... permanently."

As the two of them began to laugh, his mother spoke, "If you two touch a single hair on his head, I'll bite my tongue clean off and kill myself! Then you won't have a single hostage to use against my father! "

Inari paused for a moment as his thoughts rushed at the image of his death or that of his mother. Dying at the hands of a couple of Gato's goons, his mind turned to the words of his father as well as those of Naruto. Words about protecting the things and people he loved with both of his arms. Not being a coward in the face of danger. In the moment, he knew they were both right and he had to do something to protect his mother.

"You let her go right now." he said as he rushed towards them and prepared to let them have it even if it would kill him. As he approached, the two men pulled out their swords and prepared to swing. He couldn't avoid the blades as they came at him.

So it was a complete surprise to everyone there when the blades pass through Inari without a single drop of blood spraying. It was when the boy started to float up in the air did the two goons ask, "What the hell is happening? What kind of monster is this kid?"

Once Inari had floated far enough away from the two men, a figure started to faded into sight. Looking back the young boy saw it was Naruto, only know he had violet hair and green eyes. The ninja responded, "You did a great job for the most part. I'm just glad I was in the area to help you out."

"How did you know they were coming here? " The boy asked as he looked up to the one who had saved him.

"Easy, they didn't cover their tracks that well. When I headed to the bridge, I saw the trail of slashed trees and a dead boar heading back here. I knew it had to be one of Gato's men since they left the boar there, since any of the hungry villagers would have taken the animal home for the meat." Naruto explained, as he seemed to smile at the words he had said.

"But now it's time for me to save your mother from these idiots." said the violet haired boy as he set the younger boy down and headed back to the two men who were holding the woman hostage.

"Okay, freak boy. You might not be able to get hurt from our swords, but the lady still can. Make a move towards us and she gets it. What are you going to do, freak boy?" asked one of the goons as he held his sword up to the neck of Inari's mother.

"Just this..." said the ninja in black and orange, as the two goons soon froze up before they dropped their swords. Then the two men started to beat the crap out of each other, with extreme care taken to crush each other's balls with their blows. Each one was pounding the other with serious blows, to the surprise of Tsunami and her son.

With a final blow the two men knocked themselves unconcious, only to have two exact copies of Naruto to float up from the bodies of the goons and smile before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. The last remaining Naruto turned to them and said, "I would get them tied up before they woke up. They're going to be sore and upset. I have to head to the bridge to make sure the rest of my friends are alright. Thanks."

With that Naruto started to fly in the air in the direction of the bridge, leaving the mother and child with the unconicous goon. Both feeling thankful for the strange ninja.

Meanwhile, on the bridge...

Sasuke wonder how he had gotten in the mess he was in. He was imprisoned, surrounded by at least a dozen icy mirrors. It began with the fight between him and this Haku character. Both of them were fast, faster then normal humans could be. Each punch and kick where perfect and yet perfectly blocked.

The last Uchiha thought he had gotten the upper hand when the leaf ninja had taken one of the other boy's hands. Which under normal circumstances would mean the boy would be unable to make the seals needed to perform a ninjutsu. Only to find the boy could use one handed signs. Worse, the water which had covered the bridge in the meanwhile, was there for the boy to use to make his ice mirrors.

Now the dark haired man was waiting for his opponent to make the next move as the images of the other were in all of the mirrors. Which definately meant the leaf ninja could be attack from any angle. Suddenly, the boy demerged from a mirror. It was only a split second after the moment before all hell broke loose.

The mirrors explosed with bursts of flames which melted them diretly into steam rather then water. It was a few seconds after the mirrors exploded when the mist lifted from the bridge. Floating above them all was a women with flaming hair dressed in leather. Something in Sasuke could tell this woman was likely another ghost, making the boy wonder where Naruto had been.

"Looks like most of my prey is here. I am Yumi the Huntress, greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. I had been sent here to hunt a certain ghost child, however I have found a couple of other prey as well. Like a one eyed sharingan user as well as one of the last natural users of the bloodline limit. Also I have found one of the last Hyouton users as well. All acceptable prey for my hunting. Still I want to find the only ghost boy I know about." spoke the stange woman, floating above their heads.

"Of course, I have to get rid of the only of the plain old ordinary ninjas before I can enjoy the thrill of the battle with my targets." were her words as she looked down at Zabuza and Sakura.

"Listen witch, I don't care who you are. Nobody calls the demon of the hidden mist just another ninja. I'll make you eat those words." Zabuza said as he tried to attack the woman in the air.

Sasuke had doubts it would be able to do anything to the ghost hunter. The last of the Uchiha knew there would be few things able to attack a ghost, with one of the exceptions being his teammate in his phantom form. What was keeping the knuckleheaded ninja from battle was beyond him. They needed him here as soon as possible.

"I think I'll combine the two tasks together and make it a battle with the prey to protect the less worthy targets. Yes, I'll send one of my lesser pets to see if you deserve to live the rest of your lives in my cages, or if I should just have you stuffed and mounted right away." As she said this she pulled out of bow of flames as well as an arrow with spider leg like stripping.

Pulling back the bow, it released the arrow and caused it to land on the bridge between where Sasuke and Haku were and where their jonin teachers were. One it had hit the bridge it began to glow and change in shape into something larger then even Zabuza. It was a huge spider with ebony body with a deep glowing green hourglass on it's belly. Poison dripped from mandibles, as it turned to watch the four ninjas with it's eight human like eyes.

It was then there was a scream of effort as Yumi suddenly moved forward at extreme speed. Appearing close to where the woman had been floating, was the sight of Sasuke's low achieving comrade. The boy said one thing, "Naruto Uzumaki has arrived to save the day once again. So who's the woman?"

"As I have told the other prey, I am Yumi the Huntress. I have been sent to hunt you and see if you are worthy to be my prey. I see that you have a lot of energy, which is good since it means the hunt will not be boring." she told him as she regained her stability and prepared her arrows again. This time the fetching were in the form of flames, which was obvious to their effect when they burst into flames when fired.

Naruto avoided the mid-air explosions of the arrows as he told Sasuke, "You hold off the giant spider for now, I'll take care of arrowhead up here. Once I finish with her, I'll come down and catch the thing."

"Gee, thanks Naruto." said the last Uchiha sarcastically, as he moved into position so he could figure out how to defeat a giant spider. It didn't help when the spider started to shoot streams of webbing at them, likely to bind them so they couldn't attack.

"Haku, our fight is with the witch and her pet. For now we work with Kakashi and his wannabes for the moment. Until she's planted in the ground, head first." spoke the tall missing ninja as he moved his sword into position at the spider.

Kakashi seemed to nod at this turn of events and said to him, "Yes, we work together to stop this Yumi before any one of us get hurt during her hunt. Everyone get ready to attack this thing, except Sakura. You're needed to protect Tazuna from the spider if it decides to attack him."

The dark haired leaf ninja turned and looked at the masked boy before speaking, "I guess for now we're on the same team. Just remember our rematch will occur after we squash this bug."

The ice master just nodded and moved into an attack position with the spider. Sasuke thought of the attacks he could throw at the creature. His katon should be able to due the creature harm, if it was like a normal spider. If not, it should be able to get rid of the webbing.

With that the battle really began.

Author's notes:

I hope you have enjoyed the new version of the events at the bridge. I have a direction of where it is going to go, which included the release of some of the power of the Kyuubi. A release which will make Naruto take on another form of his ghost side. I just have to get the determination to get the story up and running. I hope by posting this most recent chapter, I might get the kick in the pants I need to get this done. I have a few other things I have been working on as well. Including some ideas for starter fics which I hope will be original in one way or another.

I have finished the next chapter of Sakura 10, yet this is pretty much all I have for my non-lemon works. Currently I have been working on lemons, most of a superhero nature. I occationally need to switch gears from non-lemon to lemon or the other way round, to keep my creative juices cook. It also didn't help this month was a little more rough then any other month, so my productivity has been down.

I am also looking to make at least one decision on the nature of the pairings in this fic in the near future. I am not going to reveal it now, to give you something to think about. Choices about powers are also weighing down on my mind. This is a fusion with the world of Danny Phantom and Naruto, so the Phantom Ninja should have some of the powers of our ghost boy. Yet Naruto is a different character, and as such should have unique powers as well. I also hope to make up new jutsu connected with the things Naruto knows now as well as jutsu to work with his ghost powers.

Well, enjoy this and I will see what I can come up with next.

Hvulpes


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Fourteen

The spider spirit first turned it's attention to the two adult ninjas which were behind it. It's head moved around till all eight human eyes looked at Kakashi and Zabuza. Webbing shot out of it's rear end and tried to hit the twin S-classed ninjas, only to have the two of them dodge the strikes of webbing. The Spider turned around to get a better look at it's most powerful foes.

Kakashi and the mist ninja kept up the leaping movement, since it would be hard for them to be glued to the spot if they were constantly moving. He was looking for a weak point on the spirit, before he made any hasty move against it. If he used his sharingan at this moment, he might lose all of his chakra and leave himself weak against the threat.

The leaf ninja watched as his mist counterpart tried to attack the spider with his sword. The one eyed ninja could sense chakra coming from the huge blade, as if Zabuza was channeling a jutsu through the sword itself. Before the blade could cut ecto, the arachnid split where the blade was going to cut it. The weapon passed through air as the monster remerged after the blade had passed. Zabuza continued the attack with rapid strikes at superhuman speed only those training in the ninjutsu arts could do. Yet the spider split and merged at will. Till a web line struck and tangled around the sword blade.

The beast pulled with superhuman strength and yanked the weapon out of the ninja's hands. It tossed the blade to the other side of the bridge where the tip dug into the earth. Webbing then shot out in rapid succession to strike and tangle Zabuza in a web cocoon. The Mist ninja fell on the bridge and looked like a worm on the ground.

Kakashi was preparing the place on it's spirit gloves to better attack the beast with taijutsu, when Zabuza's assisitant leapt into action. He moved through a series of hand signs to summon a jutsu, which turned out to be a freezing jutsu to coat the monster within an ice block. It didn't work out as plan as just as it seemed like the spider was encased, it shattered the ice with a show of strength. It turned and looked at the young masked boy.

The spider jumped forward with great speed and dagger sized fangs dug in deep into the boy's arms. Pulling back, the masked boy trembled with what looked to be shock or as if he was suffering from a seizure. The boy then fell over into what looked to be death at exposure to the spirit's venom.

"Sasuke, keep your eyes out for that thing. It looks like it's poison is lethal. We're going to have to come up with a plan against it, rather then just strike at it without thinking." shouted out the teacher as he rethought his idea of using taijutsu against a deadly venomous foe. The spider just seemed to grin as it looked at the two ninjas it had left.

"Sensei, I'll keep his attention while you free Zabuza. Then it would be three against one." said the Uchiha as he developed his next moves. Summoning the vast library of fire jutsu his family had left him, he selected a few long range attacks with might cause the thing some trouble. Jumping to avoid it's attacks, he pulled out his fire jutsu.

Silently the dark haired ninja summoned a great fireball technique to strike at the beast from a distant. Firing and withdrawling to avoid being hit by webbing blasts from the spider's butt. From time to time, Sasuke purposely shot at the web lines. Likely hoping the fire of the burning web to flow down the line to attack the spider.

Kakashi had taken this moment to move with speed to the encased Zabuza and used a kunai to free the mist ninja. The tall man sneered behind the mask and said, "Took you long enough. Hand me a weapon, since I doubt the beast is going to let me get close to my sword."

Kakashi knew the situation was desperate enough, so he handed a kunai over to the enemy ninja since they had a big foe to face. The two men stood back, trying to come up with a way to avoid webbing and poison.

The grey haired ninja looked to the sky to see how Naruto was doing. The boy was fighting with all of his might. Shooting off ghost blasts as he strike the flaming arrows before they exploded against his body. Each one of the ghostly figures where flying in a zigzag pattern so they could avoid any direct attacks against each other. Yumi seemed to be getting a perverse joy out of the game of cat and mouse. From time to time, Naruto looked down at the battle below. The sight of the dead Haku only increased the speed and tempo of the battle.

The leaf jonin began his attack with some more powerful katon, hoping that fire effected ghost spiders like they did living ones. Zabuza seeme to be summoning some water like jutsu, yet from the reaction to Kakashi's flames it was more likely to be oil based. The fire grew to an extreme size as it flew to the spider. The spider seemed to explode with a burst of fire from the leaf ninjas.

Before they could relax, the flame died down to reveal a shield of ecto-webbing surrounding the beast. The shield cracked a little as the fire extinguished itself before shooting out as shrapnel. As the ninjas dodge the flame hardened webbing, a line flew forward and grabbed the last leaf Uchiha. Like a fisherman pulling in it's catch, the spider hauled the Uchiha to it's mouth before the genin could react. Fangs sunk in and Sasuke was introduced to venom.

Sasuke stood there looking at his wound as he began to twitch just as Haku did before he fell over dead as well. With a wail of mourning Sakura yelled out, "SASUKE!!"

In the air...

Naruto heard the cry of his female teammate and looked down at the body of his teammate. Angry filled his body as he knew the huntress had been looking for him when she had decided to take on Sasuke and the others. It was his fault all of this death and chaos was occuring, he was responcible for his teammate's death! Anger from something deep inside him called out for blood. And Naruto gave into it.

An aura of red chakra flowed out of Naruto as a wave of killing intent washed over the bridge. Yet this was no ordinary killing intent. It was a force of hatred which express it would kill you in a way so each cell of your body was torture and then it would bring you back to life to die that way again. As rage and hatred flowed, Naruto started to physically change as well.

The whiskers on his face moved off it as they became real hairs, just as his face become a fox-like snout. Sharpened teeth like steak knives were caressed by twin tongues. Eyes of blue become twin orbs of blood crimson fire which burned with malice. Ears become pointed and sharpened like tacks.

Naruto's hands and feet grew to superhuman, inhuman size. They were at least three times their normal size as nails became claws with razer edges. His feet bursted from his boots due to the size of the limbs. At the same time the boy's muscles seemed to grew as well becoming larger and more well definded. All over his body veins of blood stood out on his flesh, as if a mixture of liquids and power was being forced through the ninja with a force greater then anyone knows.

Naruto's hair had turned from a purple colour to one of demonic red as it become fire which burned down his back, longer then his natural hair. The final sign of something wrong was the fox's tail which appeared around Naruto's butt. The tail was the same demonic red, except for the tip which was a black as ash which radiated malice.

To say it bluntly, Naruto had become a creature from a leaf ninja's nightmare.

"You killed my friend. Now it's time for you to die!" said the new Naruto, as he floated in a sea of red chakra. With speed of a demon, he attacked the giant spider spirit with a breath of jet flame which started to burn the spider. The bug gave off a animal like scream of pain as it's flesh started to boil and blister. The smell of burning hair and flesh was present as well.

As the arachinid was falling down as it's legs collapsed as they burned out from under it. As the fire comsumed the it, the monster Naruto hand's shot forward to grab the beast with oversized hands. His mouth began to open wider then a human's mouth should have opened, showing off fangs which grew to the size of sabres. His tongue developed barbs which shot into the remains of the spider, pulling it in like ropes.

It was just a short period of time before Naruto swallowed the creature whole with a sickening crunch. Followed by more crunching as Naruto devoured the spider. Jets of flames sparked out the sides of his mouth as he chewed. After swallowing the bug meal he had taken, he turned to look at the floating huntress. Within seconds he was facing her with an evil grin on his face.

"Let's dance, witch!" he called out as he looked at her.

Other the other side...

Yumi could feel the flows of power coming from the transformed ninja which she had provoked. He had transformed into a higher level of spirit, even something demonic as she could feel the type of energies he was producing. She had a hint to the source of the power given the fox like shape he had been taking, with had a dual effect on her.

On the one hand if the boy contained power of the demon she thought he had, then she was facing a more perminent elimination of her ectoplasm. The second hand was pure blooded excitement at the chance to stalk and capture one of the most powerful beings in the universe... if she could survive this moment in time. She knew she was in a life or death moment.

She pulled out her bow and pulled back a few arrows she was going to fire before he could attack, hoping her speed might even be a slight bit faster then his. Only to have her bow pulled out from her, and smashed it to pieces with one hand. He looked at her and spoke, "I'm not going to let you get away with another attack which could harm my precious people. Now it's time for you to become the prey."

The other hand in the form a fist came out of the blue, smashing the stalker with the force of a ton of stone. She flew back to the edge of the bridge, managing to become intangable to avoid hitting the dirt. Only to be facing the fox boy again inside the earth overlooking the bridge. A hard kick with his overgrown feet moved her into the air again, heading back to the bridge.

She tried to adjust to the changes in direction she kept going with the different kicks and punches by the ghost boy. Occasionally he would slash her with his claws, bring out gashes of her ghostly green blood. She knew from experience he was playing with her, with a single move he could cause her major injury.

'I have to calm him down or soon he'll stop playing and get serious. There is only one thing to do...' she thought as she tried to get into a position where she could talk to him.

Catching her breath from the beating she began, "I haven't killed anyone yet. The Stalker Spider's venom only creates a death like state. Slows the breathing and heart rate of the victum to a point where they look like they passed on. The jonin's Sharingan should be able to detect the chakra flow of the two boys down there, even as slowed down as it looks now," She could only hope her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The demon boy stopped in his action as he turned to looked at the jonin who had brought him. The grey haired one looked to the two boys and his eyes widened in surprise before calling out, "She's right, Naruto. I can see the chakra flow through their bodies, they are alive."

With a whoosh of a flame coming out, Naruto began to return to his more human like ghost form. The fox like features retreated, with his muscles shirking and veins becoming hidden again. His hands and feet reduced three sizes, and the whiskers were birthmarks instead of hairs. Gone was the tail, snout and claws. Eyes were green and the hair violet instead of both of them turning blood red.

It also looked like a lot of energy had flow out of him as he was loosing height in his flight, landing on the bridge before too long. His legs buckled and trembled as the transformation circle flow over him, making him human once more.

Yumi knew it was her chance to escape, there is no profit in continuing the hunt now. She was too weak from the battle to continue and her prey might still have the strength to harm her. So turning invisible, she flew off as far as she could go.

'You may have won this battle, Naruto Uzumaki. But that only means it will be a great prize when I capture you!' she thought as she limped in her flight.

On the bridge...

Sakura was shocked at the monstrous creature Naruto had turned into when he had thought that Sasuke had been killed by the ghost Yumi. She could feel the fear which was obvious coming from him, reminding her of her lessons on Killing Intent. Yet was glad for him getting the ghost to reveal Sasuke was still alive.

She had been holding her ground with Tazuna for a while, before she was overcome with worry and headed to Sasuke to see if he was alright. It was also on her mind the dizziness which Naruto seemed to be in. Keeping her eye on him, yet a little nervous about getting to close at the moment.

"So Zabuza, are you ready to continue our little battle?" asked Kakashi as Sakura realized the enemy ninja was still there.

"As much as I would love to, I'm not an idiot. I might be called a demon, but the monster form of that ghost kid is the real thing. His killing intent alone takes the power of hatred and fear to a new level. If I do kill any of you other three and he might devil trigger again, which would make me a real ghost before too long." said the mist missing ninja, looking in awe at the blond haired boy.

"Who would have thought the great Zabuza of the hidden mist village would be afraid of some kid? I guess I was overcharged for the demon's work." spoke a voice from behind all of them. All of the ninja still concious turned to look at the source of the voice.

They all took in the sight of a short man in a business suit with grey hair and dark glasses. Behind him were a number of goons who were looking nervious at the ninja on the bridge, or perhaps just one ninja. One of the thugs spoke up to his boss, "Mr. Gato, what about the kid? Didn't he just turn into a monster and beat the stuffing out of the ghost lady?"

"Don't be stupid. It was just one of their ninja genjutsu mind tricks to make us back off. There's no way a kid could turn into a monster, so there are no monsters on the bridge. Not even Zabuza." said the man revealed to be the shipping magnate Gato.

The masked mist ninja was trembling in a way which spoke of his control to avoid killing the man, or that's what it looked like to Sakura. From what she had seen from the jonin from before, it was a miracle that Gato was living this long. It was then the tycoon continued his rant, "Good thing I was never planning to pay you, since it looks like you can get the job done. Since all of you are too weak to stop me, I guess it's time for all of you to die."

Zabuza had been silent for all of this time, but now he spoke. " I think it's time to show you the meaning of hell, Gato. You'll wish you had paid me off," with that he moved like lightning with his single kunai and began his attack on Gato. Like a phantom himself, the mist ninja struck in multiple vital points in just a way which would keep Gato alive till the last vital strike. Then he kicked the dead tycoon over the side into the water below.

Zabuza then returned to the bridge and to the collection of ninja on the span. He turned to the leaf ninja around him, "I guess my time fighting you is over. I'll just gather up Haku and my sword, then be on my way before the hunter ninja show up. I think the four of you can handle the crowd now."

The missing ninja picked up his apprentice and jumped to his giant sword. Picking it up and placing it on his back, he then vanished with a spray of water. 'Likely a verson of sensei's teleportation technique using water instead of leaves,' thought the pink haired ninja.

"Since they killed our meal ticket, I say we make them pay for it!" said one of the thugs, which got a chorus of agreement with the majority of the hired swords. They pulled out their weapons and started to charge the ninja.

Naruto, recovering enough to assess the situation, moved to his shadow clone jutsu. Since he wasn't in ghost form, a larger number of clones were created. Clones numbering over at least three dozen appeared and stood their ground. Sakura was surprised when Kakashi showed he knew the forbidden jutsu when he created a number of duplicates as well.

If this wasn't enough to scare off the hired swords, a new army was appearing on the bridge as well. A collection of villagers from the Wave village lead by Inari in some make shift army and some stick turned into a weapon. Most of the army also had some improvised weaponry and armourments.

Facing a small army of ninjas, one having been a giant demon monster they had seen earlier, and an army of determined villages was something to turn their courage. Yellow streaks started to show in their backs as they turned away from overwhelming numbers and began to run away. A few were so worried in avoiding the collective army, they dropped their weapons to the ground.

Kakashi and Naruto relased their clone jutsu to the sounds of cheering of the crowd of villagers, people who were now free and held hope in their hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Fifteen

Naruto woke up from the period of rest his team had taken during the days following the events of the bridge. He was thinking over transformation he had taken when battling Yumi and her spider, the one which had caused him to become more like the demon within him.

'Kakashi-sensei said it was possible the intense emotional outburst had caused me to access the power of the fox to boost my skill level to something more lethal. Much as the power boost did to help me this time, I just don't like being turned into that kind of creature. Sensei said a seal master might be able to help me control, to hold back the power of kyuubi until I have no choice in using it.' thought the young ghost boy as he put on his special suit.

'Still being an emotionless tool of destruction isn't my style either. I just have to train myself in controlling my mind so I don't transform without knowing. My ghost powers should be enough to get the drop on any opponent ninja. As for ghosts, it just means I have to step up my training and figure out the extent of my abilities.' come the realization to the blond haired ninja. He rushed down the stairs of the bridgebuilder's home. Ready for breakfast, yet not ready to try and explain to his team the reasons for his transformation.

Sakura had been asking him about his vulpine changes on the bridge, and Sasuke was starting to become interested due to the ability of the form to defeat the spider and the ghost huntress. As he sat down to his meal, he was asked again by Sakura about this change he went through.

It was Kakashi who answered, "Over time ghosts can increase in power and abilities, however there are some cases where strange transformations can occur due to changes in their ectoplasm. This was likely a cause of something interacting with the ectoplasm, still the core Naruto remained in charge. He reacted only when his teammate was thought dead and was acting to avenge his fellow ninja. In time, it may be possible for Naruto to control the power of the transformation."

Naruto relaxed a little with Kakashi's cover story, but he knew he would have to be careful with the fox like nature of his transformation. It could lead to the secret about his birth being brought out, which made him nervious about the people he had made precious after all of this time. Hopefully training would allow him to prevent anything dangerous from resulting from the demon. He continued to eat his meal, surprisingly quitely.

Later...

Kakashi and Team Seven was walking back home to the leaf village after recovering. No trace of Zabuza or his assistant Haku were found in or around the village, meaning they had gone back on the run from the mist hunter ninja. The village was feeling thankful to Zabuza for killing their tycoon tyrant, even if it had been a revenge killing more then anything else. Still there was the matter of a name for the bridge to take care of.

Tazuna looked at the ninja who had saved their little village from the hopelessness by aiding in the construction of their bridge. With the span, they could now begin to trade in piece without being forced to send their profits to a mobster. Yet it was one ninja who had the most effect on the village as a whole.

'It was Naruto, who managed to turn my grandson from wallowing in self-pity to gaining the bravery he had lost. From this one special ninja, a boy was made heroic. From this little boy, a village's courage was captured from the brink. Even if he became a monster on the bridge, it was to avenge his friend.' thought the bridgebuilder as he maded a decision.

It was at this time one of the villagers did ask the question he wanted to answer, "So, Tazuna, what are you going to name the bridge?"

"I think it's obvious. The Great Naruto Bridge, after the hero who gave our village back it's hope for something better." told the old man as he smiled at the boy in black and orange.

Back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves...

Naruto was sitting in the testing area of Watanabe Works, trying to see what they could do to control or understand the nature of his change on the bridge. Jiro was doing some bio-scans using some special technology and some specialized jutsu. Finally as the paper read out were pulled from their printers, he seemed to have a look on his face like he knew what was happening.

"I think I know what happened. It seems when Naruto was in emotional distress the seal weakened enough for the fox's chakra to pour out into Naruto. From there the chakra was transformed into ectoplasm in Naruto's ghost form, causing a overhaul of power and energy. It is possible the fox had some influence on him in this state or it could have opened up a repressed rage within Naruto." said the large bearded man as he looked with a darkened face. Yet soon he brightened up again with his great smile.

"I do think it is possible for Naruto to override this influence by building up his mental defenses some more. It was really the shock of the moment which allowed the fox to have even the small guidance it had. Building up those mental shields should be able to prevent fox from coming out even if Naruto transform. As far as I know now. My research is not perfect and I would need more data." continued Jiro as he looked to Naruto.

The blond boy responded, "I guess I have to make sure to keep my mind clear from now on. Inoichi should be able to give me some more help in developing my own mental shielding. Who knows, this might be a fluke due to the emotional stress I was under at the time of the battle."

"I'll send for Inoichi to help you to train. I would also recommend for him to do a mind scan of your brain to see what is going on in there. Perhaps with the help of Kakashi to see how the seal is working on your part ghost genetics." said the ghost hunter ninja as they had Naruto get ready to go back into the world.

Outside in the village...

Sakura was getting a little depressed at the reaction of Sasuke to her suggestion of their practicing together. Instead he told her she needed to practice more, since her ninja levels were below even Naruto's skills as a ninja. To have to face the fact the boy who was the dead last in her class had some how passed her while they were on the same time had it's sting.

She was frustrated when she saw Naruto walking down the street, not knowing the frustration he was putting her in. He also didn't seem to notice a square box painted as a rock or brick following him along. As she approached to mentioned it to him, when the box exploded with a smoke bomb.

From the cloud emerged three small kids, likely academy students. One was a boy with brown hair who was wearing Naruto's old goggles and a long scarf. The second boy was a lad in glasses with a mushroomed shaped brown hair. The third was a girl with rosy cheeks and orange hair in pigtails sticking up in the air.

"We are the Konohamaru Corps! Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon! Can you play ninja with us today Naruto?" asked the one with the scarf and goggles.

"Not sure about playing ninja, but I know you're going to have to get a better disguise there. Rocks aren't square or have the ability to move.

"Naruto, what are you doing now?" asked Sakura as she was wondering about the what it was her teammate was doing. She was really interested in his reaction to the kids in front of her. It seemed he knew they were there, but was ignoring them. She was asking herself, why?

The small kids with the scarf and goggles was looking at her for a minute as if he was making a judgement of her. She looked at him making an examination of him, recognizing him as the grandson of the Third Hokage. How he had become connected with her teammate was a question she wasn't sure of.

Then he smiled a toothy grin as if he had made a discovery before he spoke, "I get it, boss. She' your..." He didn't continue with speaking yet made a hand sign which meant boyfriend and girlfriend, if not something more then that.

"I'm not his girlfriend, you little brat! When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you had never been born." shouted the pink haired ninja as he anger emerged. She had just been rejected by Sasuke, told she was worst then the worst student in their class and now been told she was dating a boy who annoyed her constantly. Womenly rage was about to be vented out on the poor kid.

Which he noticed as he tried to run away from the whole mess down one of the streets connecting the one they are on. Sakura ran after the kid with the boy's friends and Naruto following then, trying to keep Konohamaru unharmed. It was then they saw what had happened to the small boy in the scarf. He was currently being held up in the air by a ninja they didn't know. He was dressed in black from head to toe, with kabuki make up on his face. He had a huge package on his back which was just as big as he was.

Behind him was a blond female ninja, with her hair in four bundles. An oversized fan rested on her back as a weapon. She wore a fish net shirt covered by a pinkish white dressed. Fish net covered her legs and she was wearing ninja shoes of black.

"What do you think you're doing brat, bumping into me? Maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners." said the male nin as he looked at the little kid.

"Let him go!" called out Sakura, not wanting the boy to get hurt. She might have wanted to hurt him a few moments ago, but she would have just scared him half to death before doing any harm. From their hitate, they were nin from a different village. They were less likely to show mercy to the boy.

"What if I don't wanna? I think I would rather show this kid not to mess with real ninja." he said, as he kept his hold on the boy's throat.

"Kankurou, we don't want to make waves right now." spoke the kunoichi as she seemed to want to move on to what ever it was they were doing.

"This won't take too long, and I make sure to leave enough of the kid so they can put him back together again." the young man said as turned a wicked smile on to Konohamaru.

What took everone by surprise was the reaction of Naruto. There was a sudden burst of speed as the blond moved up close to the man in black, close enough so he could touch the honourable grandson. On his hand hit the kid, it was just a few seconds before he pulled the boy away from the other ninja. Passing through the hands of the boy with the package on his back.

Soon Naruto was back where he started from, before speaking, "I guess this solves the situation. If you want to hurt anyone in the leaf village, you're going to have to go through me first. Got it?"

"You're going to have to get through all of us as well." said another voice as it was followed by it's owner. Sasuke seemed to have been hidding while the events had been going on.

'Likely watching me in secret, to either help us or try and spy on my sexy naked form. I bet if Naruto hadn't take care of it, Sasuke could have beaten the jerk in black in a matter of seconds.' Thought the green eyed girl as she filled with desire for the last Uchiha.

"Listen, I'll do what I want and I want to..." said the boy before he was interrupted by the appearance of a younger red haired boy.

"That is enough. We don't have time to waste here. We will be going now." said the boy. He was dressed somber shades of black and brown. his eyes seemed to have deep black markings like he had never slept. On his back was an oversized gourd.

The kid with the gourd turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke. He spoke with a deep gutteral voice, "You two, what are your names?"

"It's better manners to introduce yourself before asking for another's name. However, I am Sasuke Uchiha and my teammate is Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" said the black haired boy as he waited for the answer.

"I am Gaara of the Desert." he told them as he turned to leave.

"I have a question, what are sand ninjas doing in the village without permits? I demand to see your permits or else we are going to have to hold you here till the jonin show up for you." Sakura said as she tried to get the reason for the appearance of the ninja.

"We have permission to be here. For the chunin examination, or are you kids too green for the exam?" said the woman as the trio left the area and headed to where ever they were going. With this the three of them left for where ever they had to go. Leaving Team Seven stunned with the new they have been given.

With the Sand Trio at the moment...

"You shouldn't have started that fight with those kids. You could have ruined the plan, and then I would have had to kill you." said Gaara as he looked at his older brother.

"Sorry Gaara, it won't happen again." said Kankurou, as he leapt towards the complex they were staying at for the exam.

Temari, their older and beautiful sister was going over the events of the meeting with the other ninja team they faced. She then spoke to her brothers, "Did you notice what that blond boy did? How he seemed to be able to pull the kid out of Kankurou's hands as if it was nothing. I'm not sure if it's a jutsu since it was done without hand signs. So either this blond has developed handless jutsu or he has some special connected to him, like a bloodline or special conditioning."

"His blood would make mother very pleased, as would the Uchiha. Both contain much power in their flesh, power mother craves. Yes, I will have to let mother play with them before she eats." spoke the red haired ninja as he gained a spaced out look in his eyes.

This frightened the kunoichi as it reminded her of Gaara's unique nature. Of the loss of humanity her youngest brother had suffered from the hands of her father's 'training'. Still there was something bother her about the blond boy, like he was hiding something. Being a strategist at heart, she liked to have all of the information she could have on the foes she would be facing.

'I'm going to find out you're secret, Naruto Uzumaki.' she thought as they headed to report to their jonin sensei.

In the Hokage Tower...

The Third Hokage was looking at the collection of jonin that had gathered before him. Kakashi, Kurenai, and his son Asuma had gather to speak to him. To tell him if any of their genin would be ready to take the test to become chunin. The rules on the exam is any genin who had completed more then eight of any kind of mission could be recommended.

Kakashi was first, "I recommened Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurenai followed with her picks, "I recommend Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Inuzuka Kiba.

The final teacher of the nine rookie ninjas stood forward, "I recommend Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

Iruka who had been up to this moment watching the events unfold, seemed to be holding back something. Like he wanted to say something but was at the same time trying to speak it. The hokage, being a former teacher, could guess at the words in the chunin's mouth. Think it was best to have it spoken,the leader asked, "Iruka, I sense you have a comment to the recommendations made just now."

"I just don't think any of the genin mentioned are ready for the chunin exams. Especially Naruto, even if he has a bloodline limit. He's only just learned a technique to make up for his inability to create a simple bushin. I'm not sure he or any of the others are ready to go through that kind of testing." said the young teacher as he looked at the three jonin.

"If I may speak to Iruka, Hokage. I want to remind him these genin are no longer his students. They are our students. We have seen how they have grown and developed since the time they were academy students, not him. We know their strengths and weaknesses more then he knows them. The fact of the matter it is our judgement which is being used to judge their ability to compete in the exam." said Kakashi, with little emotion on his face.

"Perhaps I can solve the problem with a little compromise. A pre-exam test to see if the children are ready for the test and to give Iruka a little piece of mind about the situation. I will let the chunin to developed the test with the help of the jonin instructors. We will see if they are truely ready for such an extreme test." said the Hokage as he waited for the plans to be made.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Sixteen

Naruto had completed not only his missions but also an examination at Wanatabe Works, seeing what could have happened when the demon fox's chakra bleed over to his ghost form. It was a frightening idea that his body might to transformed by the evil of the beast locked into him. Yet it was a possiblity, so he had to make sure he was looked at carefully before he could continue with the stress of the Chunin Exam.

So he had decided to relax with help from some of his youngest precious people. The Konohamaru Corps! He soon ran into them as they tried to continue with their training as ninjas. It looked like they were getting better at the ninja hiding techniques, since they had pasted some lumps of paper mache to their box. Better but still not professional. Naruto had to smile in spite of himself as he moved up behind them with out them noticing him.

He then knocked on the top of the box firmly three times. After the third hit the box poofed with a puff of smoke and the three young ninja students were revealed. Konohamaru was grinned a toothy look and said, "Great one boss, sneaking up behind us. So you think you might be able to play ninja with us?"

"I have time now, and it might help me prepare for my next big adventure. So what do you want to try out first? Some search and capture? Defend the castle? Shuriken attack?" he asked them, pointing out some fancy names for some of the more common ninja games. Things like hide and seek which taught the skills needed to become a great ninja.

It seemed like an instant when the ninja stranger appeared from the shadows and grabbed Moegi from the trio of children. Udon and Moegi were paralyzed by the sight of the alien ninja. He was dressed in a dusty brown outfit with his face covered by a high collar, eyes covered by dark glasses. As he held Moegi by the scruff of the neck, he spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, if you want to see your little friend again... bring me the forbidden scroll of the hokages or else!"

Naruto could feel a rage fill him, the same one which came over him when ever one of his precious people had been threatened in the past. He roared out at the strange ninja, "I'm not going to give you the scroll, but I am going to give you a world of pain if you don't place her safely on the ground."

With this Naruto went ghost, changing his hair and eyes as he moved into his more powerful form. With a well-trained reflex, he signaled for the shadow clone jutsu. Making sure to hide two clones within the seven he summoned. Cloaked with his invisiblity power, they were his aces in the hole. In case things when wrong with the use of the clones, the five out clones took up position around the ninja.

Soon they formed a hexagon around him, all eyes keeping on him. One cloaked ninja clone ahead of the foe and in front of the real naruto, the other taking the rear of the same enemy ninja. Naruto was looking to which move he could make while keeping the younger girl safe from harm. It was all he needed to harm one of the people who liked him by using the wrong technique.

Then he moved for a physical attack, all six visible Naruto trying to beat down the ninja. The two invisible ones would be trying to catch Moegi from the enemy's hand and or try to overshadow him. Either one of those tricks should be able to keep the redhead from getting hurt at all. At a signal, the six Naruto attack. The ninja was skilled as he dodged and avoid the attacks, blocking with his free hand and his feet. He seemed to have eyes in the back of his head as he knew where the clones were attacking.

Then the invisibles made their attempts, with the one from the rear making the first attempt by overshadowing the ninja. For a few seconds their was an eerie green glow from behind the shades hidding the eyes, before an appearing Naruto emerged from behind the foe. Yet it was the move which provided a distraction to the enemy, as the violet haired ninja's invisible clone stabbed the attacker's arm forcing him to drop the red cheeked lass. Who was shortly lifted by the transparent one and moved out of the range of attack.

The clones soon recovered as they tried to make the guy pay for attacking kids in the hidden leaf village. Yet this ninja didn't seemed distrubed as he pulled out some kind of weapon. It looked like some kind of long tube of a shade of green, pointed in the direction of one of the clones. Then a jolt of energy blasted at the clone, a blast of ecto-energy which seemed to disapate the clone.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Naruto as he tried to figure out where someone outside of the village would be getting ghost tech. Especially since it shouldn't have gotten out of the village, unless there was another traitor. Something he was hoping wasn't true.

"I just thought I would take what ever I could take from one of the labs in your village. Guess I lucked out in finding this little baby. Now, I'm just going to have to take you down and force those kids to steal the scroll. Who knows? They might serve long enough to be missing nin. Cause I doubt this village is going to be forgiving of them taking the scroll." said the ninja as he prepared to take down the clones. With rapid succession, he took down the clones till only one of them existed with the original. Finally that clone was burst like a balloon, leaving the original Naruto alone.

The Konohamaru Corps had gather behind him as they looked out from his back. The green tube was pointed at him and was a threat which had to be dealt with. He knew a blast of ecto energy could take it out, but Naruto wasn't sure he could move quickly enough. Especially with the speed skills this ninja demonstrated, he needed to do something quick. Yet his time was up as the device shot it's ecto, and Naruto reacted on his instinct to protect his loved ones.

It seemed to be a ecto shot of his own at first, but it changed shape and structure. It formed a circle, then a partial sphere of energy which stood in front of the leaf ninjas. He had formed a shield from the ecto energy he could generate, just as the blast stopped before the shield and fizzed. The last shot seemed to have run out of power before it could even hit them. A twitch of anger crossed the face of the ninja as he tossed the tube away from his body.

"I should have known better then to trust this leaf crap. You will be seeing me shortly!" said the ninja as he disappeared in a cloak of leaves and wind. Naruto duplicated himself so he could stay with the Corp and the clones could search. Yet nothing was found but tube.

What Naruto had noticed, while listening to the kids telling him how awesome he was, was the fact the power seemed to have been switched to low. Yet the earlier blasts had to have been strong enough to blow out his clones. He knew from experience a medium ecto blast would have been needed unless they were totally worn out.

'He let me win. Why?' thought the ghost ninja.

A distance away, hidden from view...

Iruka still wanted to keep Naruto away from the chunin exam and the chance of truth death for the ghost boy. Yet his teacher side knew the boy had developed into a great leaf ninja and deserved his chance to be a leaf ninja. It might have been luck when he developed the ecto shield, yet he was still willing to protect the kids even if it would have done him harm. Like the Fourth Hokage would have done.

Shortly he was getting the information from the shadow clones he had made for the tests. Most of the other test were not as extreme as this one as he couldn't afford the chakra drained from the making of the clones. It was only thanks to special soldier pills the hokage gave him that he could be in nine places at once to test the three teams.

He had used an illusion against Sakura from a remote location to test the skills she was likely to have. Her mind was sharp enough to pierce the genjutsu even if it was Sasuke asking her for a walk. As Sasuke he had told her she wasn't ready for the Chunin exam, but she answered he wasn't her crush as the real Uchiha would not have asked her on a walk. A sign she had been moving to become a true kunoichi then the fan girl she had been during her academy days.

It was also a sign she was becoming closer to her teammates as well. When he tried to test her how stronger her willpower was in countering the illusion by throwing a stick, she walked into and through the wood. Then she left him there to watch the illusion fade.

In seven more cases, the students show how they had matured by passing the different test he had given them. Each one focused on the weaknesses and strengths of the genin as well as a test of the 'Will of Fire' needed. It left Iruka to do something he didn't want to have to do, 'I guess I have to report back to Kakashi and the other jonin about the fact my... their students have passed the test. Man, this is going to be some bitter ramen to swallow.'

Later, in the village...

Naruto was looking at the building the tests were suppose to be held in, trying to find the room on the third floor it was going to be held in. He was walking behind Sasuke and Sakura, trying to figure out where to go next. He spotted the room and what looked like two genin guarding it from all of the students who had gathered there. Something seemed off to him, as he looked at the room and the genin.

He looked at Sasuke and Sakura, noticing they were looking at the same thing he was with the same supecious eyes. Sasuke walked up as the genin were speaking to the gather young ninja.

"You don't want to do this test. I tried to pass this test six months ago and barely made it out of it alive." spoke the first one.

"Yeah, we lost one man of our squad to the exam. So we thought we tell you of the people who had died trying to become a chunin. Each year they find more and more ways to kill of the students of both home and visiting villages." told the second with a deadly grin which matched the first.

"I bet it's some kind of contest by the main five villages to see how much bloodshed they can cause when their turn for the exam shows up." continued the original speaker.

"Unlike your team, my team isn't made up of cowards," told Sasuke as he headed up to the the first genin, before he continued, "If you really wanted to keep us from getting to the exam, you should try something better then a simple genjutsu. Especially against a team which has a master of analyzing data and understanding of genjutsu like Sakura. She likely saw her way through your weak illusions from miles away. Even if she didn't count the single flight of stairs to the second floor we're on now."

The genin didn't seem to like what the Uchiha had said, even if it was true. It seemed his male teammate had dispelled the trick showing this was indeed the second floor. The genin was enraged and started to attack Sasuke. Before they could attack each other, a boy in a green body suit which was skin tight appeared between them.

"It is not wise to attack before the test begins, Sasuke Uchiha. It is also rude, yet it is also rude not to introduce one's self when meeting someone new. I am Rock Lee and you are the famous Sasuke Uchiha." said the boy with the eyebrow and the bowl cut. Everyone involved was amazed with the speed of the fellow genin. It was then that Lee's teammates appeared next to them.

"Lee, quit acting like idiot and let's get registered for the exam." spoke the young woman with her hair in buns. His male companion looked at him like the bowl cut boy was a needed annoyance. Which reminded Naruto of the way Sasuke had looked at him from time to time before they had passed Kakashi's exam. The long haired boy with Lee did look an aweful lot like Hinate for some reason.

It was then that Lee took a good look at Naruto's female companion, getting a look in his eyes which told Naruto the boy had fallen hard for the pink haired girl. He rushed up close to her before speaking, "I can not believe I have seen a woman as beautiful as you. I will use all of my strength to protect you from all dangers till I die.. May I ask a vision such as your self what her name is?"

Naruto was split in mind, there was still a hint of a crush on Sakura which was making him jealous. Yet the majority of his mind was laughing it's butt off at her reaction of disgust at the eyebrowed boy's crush. The pink haired genin yelled out, "Why would I want to go out with anyone as lame as you?"

This caused Naruto to feel simpathy to the boy. Lee looked crushed but then turned to look at Sasuke as the Uchiha and Haruno headed for the stairs to the third level. He intercepted them before they made it before issuing a challenge, "Sasuke Uchiha, I challenge you to combat. I wish to test my skills against the genius of the Uchiha clan. I also would wish to prove my skills before the woman of my dreams, your teammate..."

"Sakura Haruno." said Naruto, his instictings for stirring the pot coming to the front. Sakura gave him a death glare and only refrained from hitting him due to his kekkei genkai. How go would a hot be if it passed right through your opponent?

'This should be interesting. Normally I would like to get into a fight with another genin like this to test my skills. The problem is I might resort to the Reichi to battle if he proves himself tough enough. This way I might be able to get a sense of Rock Lee's skills when he fights Sasuke as well as hide mine. Got to save something for the big show.' Thought the blond as he guessed the main event would be a battle royale between the genin.

Soon they found themself in an open space where Sasuke and Lee could show of their battle techniques. Getting set to battle, Sasuke made the opening move by charging Lee only to be defeated. Lee had charged into the fight as well, yet spun his body as well. Using the spin he continued with a flying round house kick at Sasuke causing the Uchiha to fall back.

Naruto noticed the action of Sasuke summoning his Sharingan. An effect of fighting the ghost spider on the bridge had caused it to emerge at it's first level of development. The likely development was his teammate was trying to discover how to copy Lee's ninjutsu or genjutsu. This was proven as they repeated their previous attacks against each other. Yet even Naruto picked up on the fact of the matter, which was this was pure hand-to-hand techniques.

'Since Sasuke can't copy speed or agility with his bloodline, he can't copy the moved Lee is using at their most effective level. Of course in ghost form, I should be close to a match to Lee's speed, agility and perhaps his strength.' Thought Naruto as he observed the battle. Moments later, Lee proved this correct by admitting it was pure taijutsu. Making the came that the greensuited one's hard work and discipline was the ultimate counter the Sharingan. He continued on how Sasuke couldn't match the speed of the bowl cut boy.

Lee then left for his finishing move on Sasuke. He moved behind and below Sasuke before he kicked the number one rookie into the air. Lee followed by jumping into the air after him like a shadow, Sasuke's back directly in front of Lee's chest. Lee was about to make the next move before they were interupted by a voice yelling...

"Lee, stop it now!" called out the voice as everyone turned around to look at a large turtle talking to them. Lee let go of Sasuke as he moved to stand before the turtle in a look of shame.

"Lee, what have you been told about using your forbidden techniques." asked the turtle, causing Naruto to wonder if the animal was the boy's sensei.

Yet this was proven wrong as a man who looked like an older version of Lee appeared on the turtle's back. Nobody else could have been the young genin's sensei. He spoke, "That's right, Lee. Now it's time for you to be punished!" said the sensei, before puching Lee hard in the face.

Before anyone could react, the student and sensei rushed up to each other. The sensei spoke first, "I am so sorry I had to do that Lee!"

"I am sorry I made you have to do that, Gai-sensei!" answered Lee, as the two of them were crying a river of tears at each other. Saying Naruto and his teammates were distrubed was an understatement. The fact there seemed to be some kind of background setting behind the pair of them was making it even weirdier for them to watch.

Then the Sensei who was a deadringer for his student turned to looked at them, before smiling. "So I see that you're Kakashi's students, I've heard a lot about you from my eternal rival. A lot of potential in the bunch of you. So how is my rival doing these days."

"You're Kakashi-sensei's rival?" asked Sakura, still shocked at the events which were unfolding. It was enough to wear a genin out in Naruto's mind.

"Yes, I am. For I am Maito Gai, the Noble Green Beast of Konoha. The eternal Rival of Kakashi Hatake, who I have an battled in many battles against. To which I am head at the moment, at fifty wins and forty-nine losses for me." said the man giving a shiney grin and his thumbs pointing up at them.

Naruto cound't believe that this man could have defeated their sensei, even if it was just by one win. It was all he could do not to be frozen in disbelief at the comment. Silence reigned in the room before it was broken by Lee.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Seventeen

"I have to admit that I am not the strongest on my team, the honour going to my teammate Neji Hyuga. He is even more stronger then I am. However, I hope to have a rematch between the two of us, Sasuke Uchiha." said Lee before he and his sensei left for the beginning of the chunin exam.

Naruto took note of the combat style of the boy in question before he spoke to his male teammate, "I looks like we're going to have an uphill battle during the exam if we're going to fight genin like him. Or his stronger teammate. So we'll just have to step up our training techniques. Still it looks like the exam is gonna be a hell of a time."

Naruto knew that with his phasing powers he would normally not have to worry about Lee's taijutsu, unless he got some Ghost Grabber Gloves. Then the dependancy on not being hit would become a weakness, which meant more training in being hit and harmed in ghost form. Still the team moved on to the chunin exam room, hoping they were not late for the test.

As they approached the room they are met by Kakashi, who was surprised at their appearance. He moved to them and spoke, "I didn't think all of you were coming, lucky for you the entire team showed up since the exam can only be completed with full teams."

There was silence for a long period of time from all three students as they realized their sensei had lied to them. Sakura spoke despite being the most shocked of all three, "You lied about it being our choice whether to participate in the exam or not? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was still your free choice. If Sasuke and Naruto had know only teams could complete the exam they might have forced you to participate even if you weren't ready, Sakura. This way each one of you made the free choice to continue with the exam, whih makes me especially proud since all three of you are willing to go through the testing. Well, this is the point I leave you to the... good care of your exm proctors. Good luck!" said their sensei as he stepped aside.

Team seven continued into the room to find themselves surrounded by the different students here to take the exam. Before they could soak it all in, Sasuke was nearly tackled by a speeding blur of yellow. Naruto smirked as he saw it was Ino taking this moment to clamp down on Sasuke in a hug a bear would have envied. The look on Sasuke face told everyone his distaste in the whole affair as he quickly removed Ino from his back. It was also clear in Sakura's face the pink haired girl was plotting inhuman tortures for the blond girl.

On sliding off of Sasuke's back Ino turned and looked at Naruto, "Naruto, good to see you again? So how are you going to do on the exam... before Sasuke beats you?"

"He's not going to beat me at all. I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well as any I can think up of during the exam. So it should be Sasuke who should be looking out for me." said Naruto as he moved into a stronger position at his blond friend.

"Troublesome as always Naruto, I guess that somethings never change. Still, I wasn't sure your team was going to be in this year's exam. Hell, I was hoping my team wouldn't be in this year's exam. Too much work for me." spoke Ino's teammate, Shikamaru Nara. Right next to him was his friend Chouji Akimichi.

Chouji had just opened up a bag of chips and was working on making the bag empty.

"Ha! Akamaru and me are going to take all of you down. Then we'll have to be a chunin. Unlike a loser like you, Naruto" said Kiba Inuzuka, the boy in the parka with his dog on his head. Following him was his teammates, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Hinata kept looking at Naruto with her strange pale eyes while her cheeks turned a bright pink in shade. However as Kiba and Shino came closer, Akamaru started to sniff in the air and Shino tilted his head to the side to look at Naruto as a different angle.

The small white dog began to howl in a mornful way for a few second. Kiba looked up to his partner and asked, "What's wrong boy? What's the matter with you?"

The dog started to bark as if he was trying to answer the ninja boy before Kiba spoke again after the barking stopped, "You have to be kidding me. There's no way he can be what you say he is? Are you sure your nose might be picking something up from someone else?"

The canine just wimpered as he seemed to tell Mr. Inuzuka something. The ninja just looked at his dog and then looked at Naruto with a look like he was trying to take the blond boy appart with a stare.

"You think so Kiba, well I'll tell you. I'm going to kick your ass if you have the misfortune to face me in battle. I'll take everybody here to make it to chunin rank!" said Naruto getting a little loud at the end of his statement, as eyes focused on him. It was this noise which seemed to attract another Konoha ninja to the location of the nine rookies. He then spoke to the ninja gathered there.

"You might want to be a little more quiet, since many of these ninja are likely to have nastier attitudes then you're use to. Ninjas from Rain Country usually have an urge to prove their strength. My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I take it this is your first chunin exam, so I guess it's my job to tell you what to expect. The exam takes place twice every year and this is my fourth year in trying to pass the exam." This caused most of the rookies to feel a drop of expectations of passing the exam. Naruto just kept an eye on the ninja knowing that if it took him a million years he would become a chunin and then a hokage.

"However, all of this time has given me time to check out the competion of the different ninja villages," said Kabuto as he took out some blank cards before he continued, "On each of these cards are information on the various ninja, villages and other important information I could record."

"But those cards are blank, they don't have any information on them." said Kiba as he looked at the one card in the older leaf ninja's hand.

"This is to keep my information secret. The cards remain blank until I pump in the right amount of chakra, like this..." The grey haired boy then focused energy into the card and an image with data appeared on the card. He then went on with his speech, "The reason we take the exam is to deepen friendship between the other villages as well as create more powerful ninja in each village. The true purpose in my mind, is for the different villages to confirm the power of the opposing villages and create a power balance."

"So is there anyone you would like to learn about before the exam begins?" asked Kabuto, as he held his deck of cards.

"Gaara of the Hidden Village of Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha." said Sasuke as he called out the names of the two strong ninja they had met. Naruto had expected as much from Sasuke as the black haired boy was looking to be those two. What surprised Naruto was the call out by Shino, which was almost spoken at the same time as Kiba's request.

Both of the male members of Team Kurenai called out the name, "Naruto Uzumaki."

'I guess this has something to do with what Akamaru told Kiba. Maybe animals can sense the ghost D.N.A. in my body or something. It doesn't explain how Shino is asking about me at the same time?' Naruto thought as he waited to see what information to come out about him. Kabuto pulled out three cards and channelled his own chakra into the cards.

Pictures of Gaara, Lee and Naruto appeared on the cards. The genin with glasses read out the details on the card, "Rock Lee is easy as he's in the same village as us, which also makes Naruto easy as well. Sticking with Lee, he's about a year older then the rest of you. He's done about twenty D-ranked missions and 11 C-ranked missions. His squad leader is Gai and his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga. His hand to hand skills have increased dramatically this past year, but all of his other skills are terrible. This is his first year taking the exam."

"Moving on to Gaara of the Desert. He has completed 8 C-ranked missions and 1 B-ranked mission. What makes him unique is the fact he has come back from all missions unharmed. This is his first time taking the exam. Now for the two questions on Naruto Uzumaki. He's completed about seven D-ranked missions and a B-ranked mission which started off as a C-ranked one. There is an unproven rumour of a rare bloodline limit for Naruto. One which there is no written information about." Kabuto continued with the information of the people asked about, while Naruto was taking a careful look at the older boy. He had thought the knowledge of his Reichi was better hidden, which left a question on how it was Kabuto had managed to find out. It made the blond boy want to keep an eye on the boy with the grey hair.

"This chunin exam has a lot of people taking the test this time. Fire Country has seventy two participants, Wind Country has thirty participants, you have fifteen from Grass Country, twelve from Waterfall, twenty one from Rain and one single team of genin from the Sound Country. The lack of genin from Sound is likely due to it being a recent country and not having a huge number of ninja to send." finished Kabuto as he finished with his cards.

"Listen to that guy, saying we're weak. We'll show him how week we are." spoke one of the Sound ninjas, who could be identified by the single note on their headband.

"I believe a lesson is in order." said the other male ninja as they suddenly launched into an attack on Kabuto. Kabuto was backed against the wall, as the Konoha ninja tried to disarmed the attack. It looked like it had succeed when the sound ninjas with a mask stopped inches from the older boy's face. It was this moment when the nine ninjas saw the glasses of Kabuto break and the boy double over with what looked like a vomitting motion.

"Alright you maggots, settle down. I'm not going to take any of your bullshit if you decide to continue misbehaving. I'm Ibiki Morino, and I will be your examiner for the first part of the chunin exam." The man who was their examiner was tall and built with a strong structure of muscles. His face held scars and lines from a long, hard life.

Ibiki continued, "Noboy is to fight unless I or another of your examiners give you the order to fight. Even if this permission is given, you are not to kill your opponent unless an order is given by an examiner. Breaking these rules will be a quick ticket to failure. Alright maggots, the first exam is a written test to see how much knowledge is in those thick heads of yours."

'Great, a written exam. My worse type of exam. I know there's going to be a good chance I'm going to flunk out of the whole exam due to this one test. What am I going to do.' Naruto was getting more and more worried at this turn of events. Yet a voice called out to him.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun. I know that you can do this." the voice was timid and soft, so it was no surprise he was looking at Hinata Hyuga. The girl he had always thought of as weird and creepy seemed to be trying to help him. So he smiled backed at her.

"I will, and good luck to you too Hinata." It was then that Naruto tuned into what the sensei was saying.

"I'm just going to say this once, and I won't be taking any of your questions so you better be listening to me if you want to pass. One, each participant is given ten points at the start. The written exam is made up of ten questions, each worth one point. The test is a deduction based test, which means you have ten points if you get all the answers right. If you get three wrong, you get seven points." began Ibiki as he moved on to the next rules.

"Two, the passing or failure of the exam is based on the total points a team gets. Which means a team with a slacker or two will have a greater risk of failure then one with perfect students. Three, if you get caught cheating, each action will cause the genin to lose two points. If they drop to zero points, they are kicked out of the exam. Which leads to rule four, if one person on a team gets zero the whole team is kicked out. The final rule has to due with the last problem. It will be given fourty five minutes after test begins. You have one hour to complete the exam. Understand, maggot." Then an evil smile crossed the face of the examiner as he and his assistants seated the students so all of the teams were dispersed in the entire hall and handed out the test.

"Begin!" cried out the examiner as he waited for them to perform.

In the mind of the examiner...

'Let's see who's discovered the little trick behind this exam. The Uchiha seems to be struggling... wait... he seemed to be more relaxed now and he's writting on his paper. Likely using his sharingan to copy the papers of those who know how to pass the exam. The Uzumaki gaki seems to be having a nervious break down. Looks like he hasn't discovered this is a test of his information gathering technique, or in this case his ability to cheat. Which would be easy with those ghost powers. Just slip out, create an invisible copy and slip back in. Then the invisible clone gets all of the answers for you. These two female partner seems to be doing well, actually being able to answer the questions. Correctly if my ears don't lie.'

Ibiki continued to see the students start to get use to the idea of cheating without getting caught, a valuable ninja lesson as they would need these skills to get the vital data for various missions for the village. He was keeping an eye out for the test participants, looking out for the weak students.

Back to Naruto...

Naruto was slowly growing in his freak out level as he tried to figure out questions he couldn't answer. It was then the same timid and soft voice spoke up again next to him, "N-n-naruto-kun, if you want, you can look at my answers."

The voice barely loud enough to be called a whisper, got the ghost boy's attention. He thought for a moment before asking in another whisper, "Why?"

"I-i-i-i don't want to fail the test. Jus-us-ust, take a peak at my answers." said Hinata as she moved to make her answers visible. Naruto thought about it and was going to take that peak when he heard the thud of a kunai. It was the beginning of the examiners kicking out people who had been caught cheating.

'If I cheat like this and get caught, not only will my team suffer but so will Hinata's.' This moved him to speak to the white eyed girl.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Hinata. I'm going to pass this test on my own, believe." He whispered with his fox grin on his face. All the while his mind knowing he was going to get majorly screwed.

If Naruto had been paying better attention, he may have caught all of the cheating going on around him. Sasuke was using his technique to copy the test of anotehr student perfectly as he could see the lack of hesitantion of the boy. Ino had known that Sakura would know the information on the test and used the Mind Transfer Jutsu to invade the pink haired girl's mind to get those answers. Ino was tempted to share with Naruto, but expected him to use his ghost powers to cheat.

Gaara had created an eye out of sand and was using that to spy one of the students who seemed to know what they were doing, while his brother Kankaro was going to the bathroom with an examiner who seemed artificial in movements.

Exactly at the fourty fifth minute, Ibiki spoke, "Well maggots, it's time for the tenth question. Before you try to answer it, I have to tell you about the special rules surrounding it." The evil smiled returned as he seemed to pan the room to look at the fear in their faces.

We now look at the Jonin instructors...

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai were seitting out side the testing room. Each one wondering how their team was doing. Kakashi himself was wondering if Naruto had figured out the meaning of the test or had just blanked out on his abilities. He knew written tests were one of Naruto's nightmares.

"I hear that the first exam is being performed by Ibiki Morino this year." said Kakashi was he looked at the other jonin.

"Man, that's going to be a living hell for the kids." commented Asuma as he smoked his cigerette.

"What are you guys talking about? What's the problem with Morino-san?" asked their female colleague.

"Ibiki is what we would call a specialist. He's a real master of his work." said Asuma as smiled with a wicked grin.

"Ibiki is the head of the ANBU's torture and interogation squad," Kakashi answered as he looked at the shock and horror at the red eyed woman's face, "You don't have to worry about Ibiki physically hurting the kids, but his is willing to use stress and mental pressure to force only those genin best suited to becoming chunin to pass the exam. Makes me wonder what trick he will be using this year."

In the test room...

"The rules for the tenth question are simple. You first have to choose whether to take the question or not. Those who do not choose to take the tenth question will not fail. However, if you take the question and get it incorrect... your team will permanently loose the ability to take any other chunin exam... ever!" continued the examiner as he stood back a minute to let everyone take it in.

Kiba spoke up, "That's bull crap! There's people here who had failed and taken the chunin exam multiple times before."

"Those students never had me for a teacher. Trust me, I can prevent any one of you from becoming a chunin. So you have to ask yourself a very important question, can I answer this question? Does my team have enough points to pass the test if I skip this question? Can I rsik my chance to become a chunin at a future date under an easier teacher then become one now under this pain in the ass? Choose wisely." Ibiki finished and looked at them with the same evil eyes he had been giving them throughout the exam.

Silence fell across the room before any one of the students began to make their minds up. Many people started to rise up and leave the exam room, making it clear they didn't want to sacrifice their chances to become chunin. They raised their hands and left the room in defeat. Naruto was taking a hard look around as he saw Sakura slowly begin to move her hand up, so he beat her to it and rised his own hand up. Before it crashed down on the desk with a sudden, deafening bang!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Eighteen

"I don't care about you stupid tenth question. If I have to spend all of my life as a genin, if I never become a chunin or a jonin... I will still become the Hokage of this village. Then I'm coming to see you and kicking your ass for making such a jackassed question," called out the blond haired boy, after banging his hand against the wood of the exam desk.

Ibiki noticed this boy with one idiot outburst had shattered all of the doubt and fear he had been cultivating within the test group. Years of skill in creating extreme stress on a subject with just a few words seemed to be countered with just some dumb luck on this kid's part. Still it took guts to talk about to the master interrogator. Still, he had to see if there were any with a trace of fear in them.

"Is that so? Anyone else that stupid to risk their future and the future of their team? Anyone who wants to try again next year, so they don't disppoint their teammates? Or do you all want to do D missions for the rest of your lives?" while he asked that question and saw no one blink at the threat he had given. It seemed the choice was clear.

"Well, there is only one thing I can say... you pass." The last few words he had spoken were as soft as he could make it while allowing it to be heard around the room.

"What?" spoke the blond boy softly as he seemed confused by the whole affair. Ibiki had wondered if the boy had figured out the test, now it seemed he had lucked out totally or just had good instincts.

"What do you mean we pass? What about all the questions we had to do before this stunt?" asked the blond girl from the Hidden Sand village.

"The test is divided into two parts, the first being you ability to gather information. Or to put it bluntly, to cheat on the test. Yes, we wanted you to cheat. but we gave you a penalty if you were too obvious in your attempts. Many of you have simple tricks, jutsu, bloodline limits or equipment which would have gotten the information. Still, we had to get the information out there so we had a team of genin in the group as plants. The fact is the information on this test is too difficult for a normal genin." Mentioning this, three ninjas genin transformed into three older ninjas who were likely of a higher rank.

"Of course, I still spotted some cheating attempts but they were not of the obvious type. Like that fake examiner of yours, Sand gaki, " said the Head Examiner as the boy in the face paint suddenly turned pale.

"Of course, the thing which linked the tenth question and the entire exam is the pass-or-fail nature of it. All or nothing based on the choices of your team. I slammed down the pressure on you gaki so you wouldn't let your teammates down. This was part of the first half, but made much stronger in the second half as the true nature of the tenth question was the fact the question was to take the tenth or not." Ibiki then began an explaination of the situation they were in.

"Say you were a chunin leading a mission to get a vital scroll of data from an enemy stronghold. To aid the mission, you must gather intelligence. Yet you must not be detected doing this, as if you are it could lead to missing important details vital for the mission... or worse being feed false intel which would lure you into a trap. This was the purpose of the first test, but say you get detected gathering that intel. The question is, do you still take the mission or wait for a better time? This is the tenth question." It was time to explain the tenth question in more detail.

"A chunin doesn't have the luxtury of being able to put off a mission until a better time. The mission is likely of grave importance and vital to the survival of your village. Put it off till later and the enemy can gain the upper hand. A chunin has no choice to to use the information he has to complete the mission, not matter the harm which might befall him or his team." With this the instructor took off his head scarf, revealing the top of his head. His face held a couple of the scars he had gather in his life, but his skullcap... was a mess of the various tortures he had gone through for his village.

"Each wound, each scar and each hole place in my skull was a mission which went wrong. Yet even knowing the pain and suffering those failures would cause me, I continued going on the mission which risked the most pain. Because they had to be done or else other people would suffer because of it. More people then just myself. To take the pain so other don't have to is the mission of each chunin and jonin in this village. Courage and confidence in the face of heavy risks will be necessary for those who wish to pass this exam. Making this choice will not be easy, but you must remain strong in the face of your choices." he told them as the blond boy sat down slowing in the reaction of the teacher's experience.

As the silence fell from his lesson, he counted in his head down from five. As he reached one there was an small burst of energy from one of the windows, as something flew in from that direction. It took the form of a kunoichi where a trenchcoat and mostly ninja netting on her body. Her hair had what looked like a purple sheen to it as she had a demonic smile on her face.

"Listen up gaki, I'm the examiner for the second part of the exam. Anko Mitarashi, and I'm about to make your life a living hell," Behind her came a banner explaining what she had just spoke, "Second Examiner, Anko Mitarashi!" As she stopped and counted the number of people in the room, she turned to speak to Ibiki, "Seventy-eight participants, that means twenty six teams have passed your exam. I guess you're getting soft in your old age."

"Or it just means we're getting a better crop of genin this year." he responded as he looked at the extroverted woman.

"Well, I'll make sure to cut down the numbers. By the time I'm done with you idiots, more then half of you will have washed out of the program. Now follow me, I'll show you all where your going to meet in the morning. Cause the second test takes place in training area fourty four... the Forest of Death!"

Later as Ibiki collected the test after everyone left the room, he turned to look at the test of the kid who had broken his hold on the genin. The name was Naruto Uzumaki, the kid he was informed had the Kyubi imprisoned in him as well as that ghost bloodline. The sheet was entirely blank except for a name.

'You're going to be an interesting one, kid!' was the interrogator's thoughts as he picked it up in his pile.

The next day in Training Area Fourty Four...

"Welcome to the Forest of Death, the place we seperate the living winners from the dead losers. This isn't going to be an easy written test, this is going to be an all out fight for surivial as you try to cross the finish line." said the energetic woman as she looked at the group of genin gather.

"Like I couldn't run this course blindfold, " replied Naruto as he tried to pump up his teammates for the coming exam. Before he could react, a kunai was flung at him from the direction of their examiner. On instinct, his skin phased as the metal closed in on it so the blade could pass through him without any wound.

Still a little shocked, Anko had appeared from behind him and whispered disppointedly, "I was hoping to get some tasty moron blood to drink after my little survival lesson. Guess I'm just going to have to pick up my blade and live you, kid."

It was then Naruto notice that someone was behind Anko. Turning his head, he saw a female genin with a Grass headband holding the Kunai with a long tongue, releasing it into Anko's hands. The Grass ninja began to speak, "You should be more careful with your weapons. You never know who might get a hold of them, sensei."

'Okay, I have been creeped out twice today and I'm the one who's half ghost.' thought the blond boy as he continued to listen for the rules of the exam. Anko was soon in front again.

Anko began, "The test is simple. Go into the forest, survive long enough to take another teams scroll and head to the tower in the middle of the forest. There are gates around the forest which will open just long enough for you gaki to enter the woods and then they will lock and close. The area contains a river, forest of course and the tower in the middle I mentioned. However, this is no walk in the park. The forest is filled with vicious beasts and poisonious plants."

"Now those scrolls you we handed out are important. Each one is either a heaven or an earth scroll. Heaven white and Earth brown, we have divided each scroll evenly between the twenty six teams. You will be taking either a heaven or earth scroll, but you need both to enter the tower for the next test. So you will be forced to fight another team so you can take their scroll. You must also get to the tower within five days, or else you lose anyway. At least half of you will fail this exam. If a scroll is destroyed during the exam, there is no replacements. Which means the number of losers increases." the examiner continued the explaination of the test while everyone was listening to her.

"Of course, this exam is taken in teams. So loose a team member and you loose again. Once you sign these consent forms, you will be giving up your ability to quit this exam for the next five days. So if you want to lose, just try to keep alive in the woods for five days. So the main rules are a team without both scrolls, a team without a teammate or one who can not be recovered, or a team which looks inside the scrolls before reaching the two will all be big fat failures.This will test your reliability. Everyone will enter at the same time." Anko ended of her speech on the rules of the exam.

"Okay, I have to hand out consent forms for each member of your team. This covers my ass and that of the village in case you're stupid enough to die in this part of the exam. All team members must sign the form for you team to continue. I will explain all of the other rules after the forms have been collected." called out the crazy woman as soon everyone had a paper form. Naruto and Sasuke signed their forms quickly, but Sakura had a moment's hesitation before she completed hers. They all handed in their forms to a set of desks near the gated training ground.

Naruto knew the odds of this test and what would be required. They might be forced to kill another team to get the correct information on which scroll they had. Or they would if Naruto couldn't use his own special skill set to keep an eye on things. Within moments, they were all at a gate. Time counted down as the groups of genin all got ready to run into the unknown. The bell rung and team seven was off.

Meanwhile, we take a look at a couple of the teams in the woods...

Konoha team eight were in the woods and setting up for their attack. Each one of their team was a specialist in the form of observation and tracking. Hinata began by using her Bakugan to see through the woods with pentrating vision to see for miles. Using this information, their team soon found another one with a scroll and then number eight struck. With superhuman speed, they had gained a scroll within the first hours of being in the forest.

A team from the Hidden Rain were not so lucky. They had been detected by the leeches of the Konoha region. Each one could detect perspiration and body temperture from a distance away, following the team before they launched the genin. If the group can suck out the blood of the victum for more then five minutes, the blood loss could kill.

One team gains an advantage and the other looses it.

Back to Naruto's team...

Sakura was watching her team trying to figure out their stategy for gaining another scroll, which had caused them to hand back closer to the gate then what she expected other teams had done. Sasuke was trying to take a lead with the whole event which was occuring. He began, "We're going to have to be careful with this mission. We have to expect after that last test that all of the other genin will be looking to gather information on us. Like our jutsu and abilities. So we have to be careful about speaking out loud within the woods, if we're going to keep our secrets. Right Naruto, Sakura?"

Naruto seemed to nod at the information Sasuke was trying to provide. Naruto's ghost powers were not known very much by any of the other genin in their village, let alone the other villages. The only exception was Ino's team ten since the blond boy had trained under her father. However, it would be unusual for a Konoha genin team to attack another unless it was necessary. So Naruto's abilities would be a bonus in this test.

"Um, guys? I really have to go... you know... number one." said the ghost boy as he brought up a common bodily function they would all have within the next five days.

She and Sasuke sighed and nodded for him to retreat behind a tree. It was only a few moments later before Naruto came back. Within seconds of the return, Sasuke launched a kunai directly at the blond's chest. Sakura was worried that something was wrong with Sasuke, before she noticed that Naruto caught the kunai. The real Naruto had developed the habit of trying to put of his arm to test the kunai to see if it could be phase through. If it didn't it would just stick in his arm with would heal rapidly, likely also a result of his Reichi. This was not the true Naruto and Sasuke had caught on to it first. The girl moved into a battle position.

"How did you know I wasn't your idiot teammate?" asked the Naruto clone as he slowly trans formed into a Hidden Rain ninja, before the genin attacked them.

"It was simple, you're sloppy. Naruto's shuriken was on his right leg not his left and you're using the wrong hand. You should have been watching a lot closer then you did." said the blacked hair heartthrob as he moved into his fireball technique.

Sakura was amazed at the level of fire jutsu that Sasuke was able to perform. the boy had performed a perfect Fireball Technique. Summon small balls of fire which neutralized the enemy ninja quickly. Sakura then began to search for Naruto when she stumbled across him running back towards them. She was about to check to see if he was a fake as well, when he stumbled on a trap likely laid by the rain ninja.

Sakura could only look on embarass at the young boy. In her mind the Inner Sakura thought, 'This can only be the real Naruto. For all of his superhuman powers, he can still be an idiot.' While Naruto was trying to make it seem like he was loosing the rope so his phasing would go unnoticed, Sasuke took this distraction as the chance to use his Sharingan against the Rain ninja to stab the foe with a shuriken. The rain ninja retreated.

The team reunited rested for a moment before they went back to the business of the mission. Sasuke, once again, took the lead. He began, "We need a way to make sure each of us is who we say we are. A password and I have one. Everyone remember this. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, whgen his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Memorize this so we can identify each other, even if we have to leave the group."

"I thought we were going to use a password, not a pass-speech!" compained Naruto, moments before they were attack again. He barely had time to twist out of the way of the kunai so they didn't see any of his ghost powers. A blast of win hit team seven as they were faced with the rain team again. Everyone went back into fighting position.

Sakura tried her best to keep up with her opponent as the other team began to seperate number seven. Sakura was having trouble with her opponent, so Sasuke was keeping close to her. Which also meant that Naruto was lost the wraith of the rain ninja. She then lost track of Sasuke as well before she managed to get her opponent away from her. It was then she had to hunt down her teammates.

Sasuke was the first one she found and she automatically gave the password, "A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, whgen his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Sasuke, is that you?"

"It's me, alright and it looks like Naruto has found us as well." said the Uchiha as they saw the black, yellow and orange of their fellow genin.

"Hello guys. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, whgen his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." said Naruto as he approached close to them. Sakura then notice Sasuke preparing for another fight.

"Who are you and what's happened to the real Naruto? Cause the real one would never be able to memorize a quote like that." asked the boy in blue as he saw the boy morph into a female grass ninja, who smiled at them in a creepy way as he long tongue flickered in and out of her mouth.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the woods...

Naruto was trying to find his teammates, when he was nearly blasted by a ghost ray of some type. One the shade of vibriant crimson, which was different then his normal green rays. Looking at the source of the attack, all he saw was shadows. Shadows which seemed to be normal before one of them seemed to develop glowing red eyes and started to move around the woods.

"So Naruto-kun, you're the newest person to be given the gift of the Reichi and survive. Add to the fact that your version of the serum was of more... higher quality, and you should be quite the half ghost ninja. Yet will that have any effect on myself, a person who has had years to grow and perfect his own ninja abilities as well as the phantom powers we both possess. Pure inherient power verses years of experiences you have yet to gain with your power? Do you think you have a chance?" spoke an echoing voice which seemed to come from all around him.

Naruto was surprise to say the least, he had thought he was the only one to be given the serum which had brought about the Reichi. Now there was another who had been given similar abilities as himself. Now he would be facing an opponent who would be much like himself, and yet it seemed not like himself at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Phantom Blood

A Danny Phantom/Naruto Fusion

Part Nineteen

The Grass ninja took the scroll out it's scroll so the two members of Team Seven so they could see it, before taking the same said scroll and swallowing it so it slide down it's throat. Then the eyes of the feminine figure turned on the two while releasing some kind of invisible force at the pink and black haired genin, a force of pure malice which had the effect of stunning them in their tracks as it fell on them.

'I remember feeling this same force when dealing with Zabuza, only it wasn't this strong when he was using it on us. It feels like she's tearing me apart from the inside out and bring my death. The only chance for us to survive is to run and hope to avoid her. But the force of her killing intent is causing me to be unable to move the smallest muscle in my body. What are we going to do?' thought Sasuke as the Grass ninja looked ready to strike.

Elsewhere...

Naruto was trying to figure out what the shadow was trying to do, yet in a forest with so many tall trees as this one it was hard to focus on one shadow. The only thing which made it easier for him to track the shadow was the glowing red eyes of the Reichi holder as they circled around him, with the exception of when the figure closed their eyes and disappeared from site.

'Have no choice now, I'm going to have to...' thought Naruto quickly before he spoke two special words.

"Going Ghost!" shouted the blond boy even as the white ring flowed up his body and transformed him. Blue turned green and blond turned violet as the ninja's ghost mode was activated. Floating in the above the tree branch he had just been standing in, he tried to see if he could detect the other ghost figure in the woods. He focused all of his power to try and feel the source of the ghost's power.

Naruto hadn't been expecting much when he felt the sudden sense of wind against his body from one direction, something he didn't notice before as he turned to look at this direction. From the shadows of this section of the trees was the same glowing eyes before it moved and he could feel the wind shift on his body. It was like he could sense where the ghost was by way of a chilled wind against his body.

'Why didn't I ever know that I could sense ghost like this? This could have come in handy back at the bridge in wave. Wait, there was that wind I felt but I thought it was just the regular wind. I gotta improve this skill... once I kick this jerk's butt.' he thought as he moved into position to defend and attack with his powers. There was a sudden flash which was the shade of scarlet, which cause Naruto to dodge with hopes of avoiding the attack.

Narrowly missing this attack, the violet haired ghost boy could feel something funnying with the shifting of the wind on his body. Now it was coming in more then one direction at once, which the Reichi wielder decided to counter with his shadow clone jutsu. With a puff of smoke, there was a number of Narutos facing each of the direction. Only to have some of the clones fall as crimson beams appeared at once from all directions.

Much laughter in the same voice which had spoke before came from everywhere at once. Then it commented to the Konoha ghost, "I can see that you have master the Shadow Clone jutsu, which gives you an advantage of sorts. Yet I bet you can feel some resistance to the cloning process, have you ever thought to the reason why? The truth of the matter is that it uses chakra to create the clones, massive amounts of chakra to make them solid. Yet in ghost form you don't have chakra, you have ecto which has to be converted to chakra to due normal jutsu."

"However, the power of ecto does power the natural inherit powers of your ghost form which also improves over time with experience and teaching. Under my master, I have also developed ectojutsu which are jutsu which are powered by ecto. We have also discovered a way to convert ecto into chakra to duplicate ghost powers while in human form. Their is so much my master can teach you, like the creation of ghost clones. All you have to do is join us and help aid my masters plans, like the destruction of this idiotic village of weaklings." spoke the voice from the shadows, in a tone which was soft and velvet like.

"You don't know me that well do you. Otherwise you know that I wouldn't turn my back on my village or the precious people within it. Turn my back on my dream of becoming Hokage and gaining the respect of everyone whoever treated me bad. You just got your butt kicking bumped up a notch." said the boy with the glowing green eyes as he summoned more clones and made a multiple direction sudden charge at the shadows.

Back with the rest of Team Seven...

'I have to break her power over me so I can escape with Sakura to a safe spot. This power is closely related to genjutsu so the easiest way to break it is the release jutsu or...' thought the Uchiha as he managed to move enough to stab himself in the leg enough to break the power. The leg was well enough to make an incredible leap to pick up Sakura and get her out of the way of the Grass ninja's attack. As they avoided the strike, a large snake appeared to attack them.

An instant reaction occured with Sasuke as he threw his shurikan to stike it, which was as successful as was expected from the rookie of the year. The Grass kunoichi appeared from the snake and then took a snake form to attack again. Only for the snake to be pounded by mix of green and black. All of it crashing against a tree, in which a giant cloud of smoke emerged. Three figured emerged from the dust, two of which they knew. The Grass ninja and a ghost form Naruto popped out as a third figure in the form of a living shadow floated out like a ghost.

"Jin'ei, I thought I told you to keep the ghost boy busy while I dealt with the others?" spoke the Grass ninja as she moved into a place where she could attack againt. The shadow figured followed and floated behind the grass ninja.

"Sorry master, I didn't expect the boy to be desperate enough to bullrush me... or to shoot ghost beams from his vapour trail to increase the speed and surprise. I await your punishment." said the ghost shadow.

"Naruto, get away from that grass ninja. She's much too powerful for us, we have to get way from them before they attack againt." said Sasuke as he tried to convince his teammate of the danger. Sakura had been with him during the mental assault of the older ninjas, so was ready to follow his direction.

"I've just been playing hide and seek with shadow ass, I'm not going to let some twisted chick stop me from reaching chunin without a fight. Let me kick her bony butt." said Naruto as he floated and aimed a hand at them, one which was glowing green.

Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't give up without a fight, yet their was no way that they could take the kunoichi. There had to be another way to get themselves out of this situation, and then the obvious came to him. He spoke to their opponents and pulled out their scroll, " You need this right? you can have it, the scroll for our lives!"

The black haired ninja threw it at the other two ninja, only for it to disappear in a green flash. A flash which seemed to change direction and come straight towards the last of the Sharingan wielders, which ended with a minor explosion which knocked out his breath. A distance in front of him was a floating Naruto, handed pointed at Sasuke's belly.

"I don't know who you are, but you ain't Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't be such a coward to hand over the scroll that easy. Especially since he would know that even if he gives the scroll to these jerks, that might not stop these jerks from still trying to kill us." Naruto said, looking directly at the other male on Team Seven. The truth hit harder then the blast from the violet headed boy's ghost blast. The ghost ninja turned around after hidding the scroll in one of his pockets, and charged the Grass ninja and her shadow. Only to bounce against a barrier of crimson energy created with the mere wave of the hand of the shadow fiend.

"I guess you haven't discovered Ghost shields yet either." spoke the shadow as it ready to fight. Naruto just managed to recover as he moved to get ready to fight against the twin forces of ninja and shadow.

Outside the Forest of Death....

Anko was looking at the three dead bodies the team of men had found taking care to look at the melted state of their faces. The kunoichi knew the only person she could recognized who would be this drastic with such arts as melting faces, a name that still filled her mind with dread. She thought to herself, 'He had to be doing this. Why would he be melting these people's faces. He always has a reason, usually with the worse fate for the rest of the people of this village.'

Taking a closer look at the bodies which lay there, she discovered the identification of the corpses which gave their faces and names. Including their village of origin as the Village Hidden in the Grass. The same faces and origin as the genin she saw and experienced with during the beginning of the second exam. Including one who had handed the kunai she threw at the blond idiot with their tongue. This increased her fears by a huge factor which meant that she had to move quickly.

She pinted to one of the men sent to help her inspect the body, "You go inform the Hokage of what we have found, and request the mobilization of at least two ANBU squads to the Forest of Death. I'm going straight after these guys and try to bring them in before they arrive. Or at least give you a trail to follow if I fail."

Giving the orders, Anko instantly headed into the deadly woods.

Back in the Forest of Death...

The shadow being had managed to create a shield of red light around the Grass Kunoichi which prevented Naruto from trying to get into the airspace of the enemy ninja. The shadow began to split into multiple clones of darkness who moved to circle the three members of Team Seven. Naruto moved to take point against these clones as he created his own duplicates. Beams of emerald and ruby cross the forest as the two did battle, which was fortunate for Sasuke as the dangerous beams of light coming to him managed to snap him out of his funk as he now needed a way to continue survive the ghost assault.

The original Naruto was keeping an eye on Sasuke as he called out, "Get out there and kick butt, Scaredy-cat!"

This seemed to give a boot to the ass of Sasuke as he moved to face off against the Grass ninja herself. His eyes began to change with the activation of Sharingan, the dark haired boy began to launch a kunai at the lady ninja. The kunoichi reverse the attack of the Uchiha and moved in for a hand to hand combat situation. In the skies above, the shadow and the ghost boy had moved to hand to hand as well. Or at least the original version of the two from what anyone could tell from the multiple spirits in the heavens. The clones continued their battles of the lights against each other, the fear of the beams causing the female member of Team Seven to seek cover.

Sasuke then began to counter the attacks of the grass ninja with his mastery of fire jutsu, firing fireball after fireball while advancing their strength and speed. Only for the grass genin to slip under the flames and grapple him before jumping off the tree they were standing in after some ninja leaps. Sasuke was looking at the ninja who was falling before him as she finally hit head first into the ground, only to melt into several pounds of mud. Before the Uchiha could react, he was attacked and knocked down again. However, with a few explosive tags he had placed on the ninja earlier had just taken effect as they exploded.

'Now's my chance!' thought Sasuke as he used the abilities of his Sharingan to use his triple windmill blade to entange the enemy ninja to the tree with thin, strong wire. With the enemy immoblized, he moved to finish it with his Dragon Fire Technique shot directly at the kunoichi who had been causing them all of the troubles.

While this was going on, Naruto was trying to find a way to harm the shadow as it seemed to be able to throw off most of the Taijustu the purple haired boy used against it. It also didn't seemed to help that for every ghost blast he fired, the shadow could created a shield to protect it before shooting off it's own blast. Naruto was loosing this particular battle the longer it dragged on. It was mere moments before the shadow fired two strange needles at him, which caused Naruto to try and phase through the solid mass.

Only these solid masses seemed to have intangible elements to them as they hit into his flesh, or the ghost version of flesh of what ever it was. There was a stinging sensation before the ghost boy started to get dizzy and confused as his vision blurred. The shadow began to speak, 'Sorry that I'm putting you to sleep, but I think that my master would prefer to have you not involved with the fun which is about to begin. However, I am sure that he is greatful for the gift you have given him... willing or not.'

With those words Naruto fell and transformed before landing semisoftly on a pile of dead leaves and other moldy plant matter, his mind loosing all recognization of the events which had occured here.

As Sasuke looked to make the next move against the kunoichi, before he was paralyzed by the power of the killing intent of the female ninja. The woman began to speak as she pulled off her face to reveal a more masculine face underneath with reptilian eyes, "I am quite amazed by those special eyes and to gain them at such a young age, how fortunative. With all of the abilities that you have show today, you might have more potential then even your older brother. Yet please excuse me for being rude, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Orochimaru, and I am quite pleased with your fightining ability and would like to teach you more about the ninja arts. Yet to be worth to be my student, you will have to be able to pass this exam as well as a few extra test I have developed. However, I leave you with my gift."

The snake man's neck seemed to launch forward like a serpent before bitting the left side of the neck of the Uchiha. With this final action, the ninja teleported away. He was followed by a legion of shadows who faded into the forest. Sasuke fell not a moment later as the pain from the bite overwhelmed him. Sakura took off to comfort him as she saw the bite transformed into a symbol.

She looked around worried, as she turned to the pile of rot which had managed to catch her other teammate. He was out like a light as was Sasuke, causing her to just sit there at the moment with her crush in her arms, crying.

Meanwhile...

Orochimaru was trying to regain some breath after the fierce combat he has experience with the Uchiha child. Jin'ei hovered close by in shadow form, holding a needle which seemed crimson in shade. The snake summoner was smiling as he knew that needle was specially designed to hold blood of those it was used against. Enough blood for him to clone in his experiments, blood from the most adavnce user of the Reichi. Before either could speak, there was the sound of steal slicing the air as a bladed knife tried to strike the alien ninja.

"Orochimaru, S-class criminal and missing ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, surrender now and you may be taken alive to stand trial!" came a familiar voice as his former apprentice Anko had arrived to face her teach. Jin'ei had vanished like the wind as he moved to secure the blood for future use.

"Now, Anko, after all we have been through do you really want to take me in a live?" asked the silver tongue ninja as he stood in battle position.

"Not really since I know that you will be resisting, so it's my job to kill you before I can take a dump on your corpse." with this she used the Hidden Snake Hand to attach his right hand and tie it to her left and then took his left into his right. She was about to use the Dual Snake Destoryer.

Only she stopped when she felt a tap on her back, causing her to turn her head and see her former master behind her instead of before her. He spoke to her, "How cute, using one of my own jutsu against me? Trying for the poetic justice Anko, or trying to show me you've master everything I taught you?"

Anko moved with insane speed as she threw another kunai at him, which was simple enough for him to catch... with only two fingers. He then used his own technique to paralyze her with his killing intent. She turned to him and asked, "Why are you here? If you're after the hokage, you have to know that you'll never get away with assassinating him."

"I'm not intested in that old fossil... yet. No, I was merely looking for a few exceptional students of this village and looking to give them opportunties they would never see in this weak, rotting village." With this his subconiously activated her curse seal, similar to the one he just gave Sasuke, as she fell to her knees in pain.

"I see you still have my gift, even if it's sealed up. I just gave one like it to that nice Uchiha boy, after he showed me how skilled his family is with it's ninja skills. It's only a matter of time before he comes to me seeking more of my gifts, like my own personal wisdom." said the master ninja, before leaving a final thought as he vanished yet again.

"Please tell the Hokage not to interfere with the Exam or I will be back to destroy the village so only cinders remain of all of his good works." As he left, he saw her sitting there alone and crying.

Elsewhere in the Forest...

Sakura had managed to get the two boys to a safe stop under the roots of a tree, waiting for change in their situation. Sasuke seemed to have that weird bite and symbol, naruto had two injection marks on his body as if he had been punctured by a needle. All she could think with the later was, 'It must be some kind of posion causing him to stay in this sleeping position. The question is it only a sleeping venom or is it something which will turn more lethal.'

She looks out to the woods with dread as she realizes all of the teams that could strike them in this moment of weakness with their team. Needing to do something other then waiting for the attack to come or the guys to get better, she set to work making traps for their defense.


End file.
